Guns and Roses
by Cross-Eyed.Under.Your.Drug
Summary: CHAPTER 30 THE LAST CHAPTER... John decides to start a new life after he shaked hands with Brock, the man John thought killed Torrie. Unfortunately Brock is not the killer. Neither is Candice. Mystery killer is found.
1. Maintaining 8 more years

Guns and Roses

Shawn opened his mailbox, quickly grabbing his mail. He shoved it into his little box of files. He ran across the living room and grabbed his cell phone.

" Hello? " A familiar voice came through.

" Yeah, Hunter? " Shawn said.

" Uh huh, it's me." Hunter said enthusiastically.

Shawn looked at his mail and said, " Listen Hunter, John is in deep trouble right now. Tell him not the go to Orton's wedding, you hear me?"

Hunter raised one eyebrow. " Why? What's going to happen?"

" Mr. Flair is up to something, I'm tellin' ya." Shawn said while gulping some water down his throat.

" Mr. Flair? He's an old man. What can he do?" Hunter laughed.

Shawn ignored Hunter's laugh. " You know that cane he has to walk with?" Shawn said in a low voice.

" Yeah ?" Hunter said.

" I bet it's a rifle." Shawn whispered.

This time Hunter let out all his laughter and Shawn had to wait at least two minutes so he can get on with the talking.

" A rifle? What are you thinking Shawn? The old man will get killed himself if he shot someone." Hunter said.

Shawn rolled his eyes. " How would he kill himself?"

" From all that noise from the gunshot, well, he would just explode his ear or something and might think it's the end of his life." Hunter said.

There was a silence in the phone but then Hunter came in, crackling with laughter.

" Why must you laugh at a time like this? I'm serious Hunter." Shawn said in a serious voice.

" Man, I gotta go. Your like killing me here with all this laughter." Hunter said.

" Oh, you know what the doctors say right? Laughter adds on eight years of your life, so start cracking man." Shawn said.

" Really, huh?" Hunter fakily laughed.

" Fake laughs don't count. They just make you lose eight years of your life." Shawn joked.

" Huh, really?" Hunter said and hung up the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Stacy, you are going to look gorgeous that wedding day!" Torrie said.

" Oh, thank you Torrie." Stacy said passionately.

" Duh, of course she will." Trish added on.

All the girls laughed.

" Torrie and Trish, I need someone to get the roses I want for the wedding by next week. You know, the wedding is in a month." Stacy said.

Torrie nodded her head. " I'm good with the flowers. You can count on me."

" Okay, so Torrie can do the flowers. And Trish, you can maybe..."

" Well, everything is done except the flowers, right? So, I'll just help Torrie." Trish said.

" Okay, then." Stacy said.

Stacy grabbed her books and looked at Torrie. " Make sure that the Blue Neon Light Club still knows there is a wedding in a month." Stacy said.

" Why would they forget?" Torrie asked.

Stacy looked at Torrie and scrunched her shoulders upward. " Oh, they just might forget sometimes."

Torrie nodded. " Okay."

Stacy walked out of the room.

Trish came closer to Torrie and said," Wow, she really wants it perfect."

Torrie rolled her eyes. " Ever since Randy liked her, she's been acting like she's all that. Don't you notice how she asks us to do so much things?"

Trish nodded. " She didn't do one thing except choose her dress." Trish said.

Torrie grabbed her purse and started walking off to the door saying, " Yeah, something's got to change around here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn ran across the street towards Hunter's house.

" Hunter!" Shawn yelled as he came in.

Hunter immediately jumped off his seat and went to Shawn.

" So, are we going to be able to get into the Orton wedding?" Hunter asked.

" Not without the invitations." Shawn said.

" Where are we going to get those?" Hunter replied.

Shawn had a weird look in his face. " Do you know Torrie Wilson? She has all the invitations."

Hunter shaked his head. " Who the hell is Torrie Wilson? Hell no man! I don't know her."

" Relax! I just asked you a simple question. Do you think our buddy, John Cena, knows her?" Shawn said.

" Heck, he knows all the freakin' girls in the world man!" Hunter replied.

" Probably he knows. " Shawn said.

" Is she pretty?" Hunter said.

Shawn nodded his head.

" Yep, John must know her." Hunter said.

" Well, why must we waste more time? Call John as soon as you could and ask him!" Shawn said.

" Yeah, I'm gonna get to that." Hunter said and dialed John's number.

They were still waiting for John to pick up.

"What the hell is he doing? Pick up the damn phone idiot!" Hunter yelled into the phone.

" Hunter, chill I'm here now." John said as he picked up the phone.

" Thank goodness!" Hunter said.

John laughed.

" Where the hell were you?" Hunter said.

" No where. " John replied.

" Yeah, you were probably in space. Now, big major question for you, my friend." Hunter said.

" Uh-huh." John said.

" Do you happen to know Torrie Wilson?" Hunter said, waiting for an answer.

John took a while to answer this question. " She used to be my girlfriend." John finally let out of his mouth.

Hunter rejoiced. " Man oh man, your the best! Now we can get into that Orton wedding and..."

John interrupted Hunter. " No Hunter, please. We haven't talked to eachother in five months and I did something terrible to her. It was all my fault and I just don't want to get into this!" John pleaded.

" Chicken. Just apologize to her when we get an invitation from her." Hunter said.

" No, I don't really want to talk to her now. Hunter, please." John said.

Hunter let out a sigh. " You apologized to all your other girlfriends before. What's the problem now?" Hunter asked.

" You don't understand." John said.

" I get it now ! You don't want to help us out. No way in hell are you scared to apologize to a woman." Hunter yelled into the phone.

" Why do you want to get into that stupid wedding anyhow? It's Orton's wedding, you hear?" John said.

" Listen man, it's a long story and you won't understand it in one night." Hunter said.

John laughed. " How can't I understand it in one night? "

" Just deal with me here! I just need the damn invitation!" Hunter yelled.

John didn't answer.

" Yoo- hoo? You there?" Hunter said.

" You better listen!" John yelled into the phone. " I'm telling you that I can't talk to Torrie right now so just keep it that way, alright?!"

" Chill man. I'm not gonna tell you why we need the invitation unless you tell me the whole damn situtation between you and Torrie. " Hunter said.

" I don't really give a shit." John yelled into the phone then hung up. John put his hands in his head and sat there, quietly. He muttered," I'm so sorry Torrie."


	2. Black Roses

" Trish." Torrie called out. " Wake up, wake up !" Torrie said, shaking Trish trying to get her up.

Trish moaned and groaned. " Whaahhh?" She said in a lazy manner.

" Get up sleepy head ! Chris Jericho wants to speak to you in the phone!" Torrie said.

Trish lazily got out of her bed and grabbed the phone out of Torrie's hand. " Yeah?" Trish said into the phone.

" Trish, honey. You remember me?" Chris Jericho said.

Trish rolled her eyes. " Listen Chris, Iam not here to play games with you. What do you want?"

" Can you just come by my house today. I need to tell you something really important." Chris said silently.

Trish mocked Chris, " Why?" Trish whispered.

" Trish, don't make it seem so obvious for the world. I just need to talk to you." Chris said.

" Fine. But I don't know what the hell you are up to. When I come there, I just wanna hear your lame excuse and leave. Got me?" Trish said.

" Okay, okay. Sure. " Chris said.

There was a silence.

" Yeah, I'm not playing this silent game, Chris. I'm hanging up." Trish said.

" Okay, bye.'' Chris Jericho said.

Trish hung up the phone and turned towards Torrie. " Chris Jericho needs to talk to me for something 'important' so can you drop me off by his house?" Trish said.

Torrie immediatley got off the bed and shook her head. " Your actually going to trust Chris and go to his house? Aren't you two over with?" Torrie said.

Trish nodded her head. " Yeah, but it seems like he needs to tell me something important. So, can you?"

" Can I what?" Torrie said.

" Can you drop me off by his house?" Trish pleaded.

" Nuh-uh. No way in hell am I going to that physcho's house and you shouldn't either." Torrie said.

" Fine, I'll just take the bus then. God, your retarded Torrie." Trish complained.

Torrie just laughed. " Look who's talking."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What the hell was John's problem?" Hunter asked Shawn.

Shawn scrunched his shoulders upward. " I don't know. Maybe he's just telling you the truth, Hunter. Maybe he's too afraid to talk to the girl." Shawn said.

Hunter rolled his eyes. " Why would he be afraid? Man, Shawn! Something's wrong."

Shawn just nodded his head, not knowing what else to do. Shawn was in the computer and then suddenly jumped out of his seat. " You see ! You see ! There is such thing as a cane rifle!" Shawn said while pointing to the computer screen. Hunter just put his hands in his head and groaned.

" No, Shawn ! That's just a weapon in a grand theft auto game!" Hunter said.

" Really?" Shawn said.

Hunter shook his head and muttered," Retard."

" No, I'm serious Hunter. Ric Flair is up to something!" Shawn said.

" Why would you accuse him out of everyone else?" Hunter said.

" Because." Shawn muttered. " Well, he just seems suspicious."

" Old man, my ass." Hunter said and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

" You know what I'm going to do , Hunter?" Shawn said.

" Let the whole world know, Shawn." Hunter said dramatically.

" Hunter, Shhh! The world isn't supposed to know." Shawn whispered.

Hunter moaned again. " Go on."

" Okay, I think one of us should go to Torrie and try to explain to her about the wedding and why we need the invitation." Shawn said.

" No, retard! We can't let her know that Randy might die in his wedding! " Hunter yelled.

" Oh, I forgot about that. " Shawn said. " Oh, who told you this again?"

Hunter was flipping pages through the book. " Rico, but probably it isn't true if Rico told us." Hunter said.

" Well, duh." Shawn said dramatically. " No one should ever trust Rico."

" But hey, someone is out there that is trying to kill Randy." Hunter said quietly.

" Who?" Shawn whispered.

" I don't know !" Hunter yelled. " How am I supposed to know, smartass?"

" Oh, I was just asking." Shawn said.

" Pass me another beer, Shawn." Hunter commanded.

" Okay, Triple H." Shawn said and tossed him a beer.

" Hunter." Hunter said.

Shawn said, " Yeah, that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John laid in his bed, watching the baseball game. The phone suddenly rang, and John managed to pick it up. " Yes?" John said.

" John, Hunter is sorry about last night." Shawn said into the phone. Then suddenly Hunter yelled across the room saying, " No I'm not !"

John shook his head. " Doesn't sound like he's sorry."

" John, just never mind the mad man, what's the whole story between you and Torrie?" Shawn said.

" Shawn, I don't feel like talking about it. If you want to know, just come over my house. But Hunter isn't coming. " John said.

" You would really let me know?" Shawn said.

John nodded his head. " I guess."

" Thank you. But, when you tell me what really happened, will you come with us to get the invitations?" Shawn said.

" It all matters if Torrie accepts my apology and if you tell me why you need the invitations to Orton's wedding." John said.

" Listen, I'll tell you when Hunter's not around. Okay?" Shawn whispered.

" Okay." John said in agreement.

" So, I guess I'll see you soon in your house." Shawn said.

" Yeah, but listen Shawn. When I tell you, don't tell anyone!" John said.

" Pinkie swear!" Shawn said.

" Enough with the baby talk, just promise me, okay?"

" Okay. But one question." Shawn said.

" Yes?" John asked.

" Why do you and Hunter have to be so serious? Why can't you share a laugh?" Shawn asked.

John fakily laughed, " Ha, ha."

" As I said once before, fake laughs don't count." Shawn said.

" Okay?" John said.

" Trust me, I'm going to be the one living the longest here." Shawn said.

John interrupted, " Not if you always ask stupid questions."

" What does that have to do with anything?" Shawn asked.

John laughed. " Someone is just going to shoot you one day, I'm serious."

"Not unless that person who shoots me is you." Shawn joked around.

" Yeah, how funny would that be." John said.

" Not that funny." Shawn said and hung up the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish got off the bus and walked to Jericho's house. She rang the doorbell and waited. Suddenly Chris Jericho picked up the door.

" Hello. Oh, please take off your shoes. I just waxed my floor." Chris said.

Trish looked funnily at him and wondered how rude that was to treat a visitor.

" So, what did you want?" Trish asked, holding her breath from a terrible odor in the house.

" Oh, I just wanted to ask you about the Orton wedding."

" Okay." Trish said.

" Yeah, why ain't I invited?" Chris said.

Trish didn't know what to say. " Well," Trish began. " I have no clue, you should ask Randy."

Chris nodded his head. " I knew that would be your answer." He said.

" Then why did you ask me the question?" Trish asked.

" Hmm.. I just wanted to make sure." Chris Jericho said, with a smirk in his face.

" Well, I guess I better get going." Trish said while walking away.

" No, you stay right here. One more question." Jericho said.

Trish turned around and said, " Hurry up with your question, will you?"

" Well it's not a question, I lied. It's an apology. I'm sorry." Chris Jericho whispered softly.

Trish had a confused look. " For what?" Trish asked.

" For everything I did to you." Chris said.

" Listen." Trish began. " I will never accept your apology, and you should've known that."

Chris nodded his head. " I just wanted you to know that." He said.

Trish opened the door and looked back. " Stop acting all so sorry. Cause I know you, your never sorry." Trish said.

Chris Jericho just sat there in his couch. " Okay, don't believe me, then. " Jericho said.

Trish laughed. " Oh, I'm never going to," and with that said, Trish walked out the door and left Chris Jericho sitting there.

Chris Jericho picked up his telephone and dialed someone's number. " Yes," Chris began. " Start bringing in some guns and black roses. Yes, I mean it. Someone's going to die soon, very soon."

**Okay, so that was Chapter 2, hoped you liked it. It wasn't that great. I'm kinda working on some new ideas. -laughs- Okay so basically everyone is chasing Randy Orton because he is a billionaire and his wedding is going to be one of the best platinum weddings. Chris Jericho and "his crew" ( you'll find out in chapter 3) are trying to crash into the wedding and possibly do the worst to it. However, no one knows that Chris Jericho would do such a thing. The reason why Chris Jericho wants to kill Randy? You'll find out. And I'll try to get Chapter 3 going as soon as possible. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. John likes me better!

" It was all in a Friday." John said.

Shawn listened closely. " Okay." Shawn replied.

John took a deep breath. " Everything seemed alright. But it really wasn't. I was drunk that night, coming home from the bar."

Shawn nodded his head. " Go on, I'm listening."

" Well, as I said, I was drunk. Torrie wasn't with me that day. I went to the bar alone. Well, maybe not alone. I was with another girl." John said.

Shawn shook his head. " Don't you know how to stay with one woman?" Shawn complained.

John didn't know what to say. " I'm not finished."

There was a silence but then Shawn said to go on.

" Okay, so I went into the car with that woman and drove." John began but then Shawn interrupted him.

" You drove! Weren't you drunk?" Shawn yelled.

" Shhhh !" John said.

" Fine, go on." Shawn said.

" So, I was driving. The girl was sitting next to me, in the front seat. Then suddenly I see Torrie in the road."

" Oh God." Shawn said.

" Will you let me finish?" John complained.

Shawn rubbed his head. " Go on."

" I almost ran over Torrie." John said.

Shawn spit out all his water.

" You what?" Shawn yelled.

John put his hands in his head. " Could I keep this secret safe with you?"

" Yeah, but you almost ran over Torrie?!" Shawn yelled.

" I'm not finished." John said.

" Okay." Shawn said.

" Okay, so Torrie came up to me and began knocking in the car window. I opened the door and saw her clearly now. She starting yelling at me. I didn't really pay attention to what she said. I knew she was mad because I was with another girl. But, it wasn't my fault!" John said.

Shawn interrupted again.

" Excuse me for a moment, will you?" Shawn asked.

" Go ahead, since you have already stopped me." John said.

" So, she was mad that you were with another woman. Okay, I get that. But why do you say it wasn't your fault?" Shawn said.

" Because." John began. " Well, I was drunk. I didn't know anything better to do during that time." John said.

" Did Torrie know you were drunk?" Shawn asked.

" Well, yeah. She kind of noticed when I almost ran over her." John said.

" Do you regret what you did?" Shawn asked.

" Of course." John said.

Shawn rubbed his head. " I don't know what to tell you." Shawn said walking away. John just sat in the couch, looking at the floor.

Shawn opened the door and looked back. " By the way, who was the girl that was in the car with you?" Shawn said in a low voice.

John looked at Shawn. " Shut up, Shawn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Red wine or white wine?" Stacy asked.

Randy looked at the two bottles in her hand. " Whatever suits you, I guess." Randy said.

Stacy let out a sigh. " Randy, you know I can't make decisions for myself. Now, help me!" Stacy yelled.

" Okay, okay!" Randy quickly said.

Torrie Wilson came in the restaurant. " So, getting ready for your big day?" Torrie said with a fake smile in her face.

Stacy smiled. " Yes, indeed." Stacy said.

Randy just smiled.

Torrie turned to Randy. " May I just talk to Stacy for a quick second?" Torrie asked.

Randy nodded. " Go ahead."

Torrie grabbed Stacy's arm and went to a private room. Torrie closed the door behind her and turned towards Stacy.

" So." Torrie began, walking towards Stacy. " I heard your asking for everyone's opinion." Torrie said.

Stacy smiled. " I'm making descions for myself too. So, why don't you go along so this day would just get by faster." Stacy said, brushing against Torrie's arm, and going towards the door.

" No." Torrie said, pulling Stacy back. " Listen, Stacy. Why are you marrying Randy?" Torrie quickly asked.

Torrie saw Stacy take a quick glance at her ring. " Well." Stacy began. " He's a nice gentleman." Stacy said.

Torrie fakily laughed. " Gentleman, huh?" Torrie asked.

" Yeah." Stacy said, smiling.

Torrie walked up closer to Stacy. " That's what all men do to women. They make you fall for them. Then BOOM! You see them with someone else." Torrie said.

Stacy laughed. " Why do you think that's going to happen between Randy and I?'' Stacy questioned.

Torrie brightly smiled. " I don't know. Instincts?" Torrie said and began walking away.

Torrie turned back to Stacy, before she left. " I hope your marrying him for the right reasons. Not just for his money." Torrie said.

Stacy opened her mouth wide open. " Excuse me?" Stacy screamed.

" Yeah, I think you heard me." Torrie said and closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris Jericho was sitting down in his huge couch, along with some other buddies. Rodney grabbed the bottle of wine and poured a glass for himself.

" Money." Chris Jericho began. " We'll be seeing lots of that in Orton's wedding!" Chris exclaimed.

Rico just stood there, looking confusingly at Jericho.

The Chris Jericho turned towards Rico. " Yes, Rico. We'll be buying some new leopard tights for you." Chris Jericho said.

Rico clapped his hands together, the way he would always clap when he was happy.

Rodney laughed. " Gay ass." Rodney coughed.

Chris Jericho went over to Batista. " Batista, it looks like you really don't give a shit here, do you?" Chris Jericho screamed.

" Chill, Chris! Why are you always picking on me?" Batista asked.

Chris laughed. " Your just sitting there, watching football! Now get your ass up and get Rodney more wine." Chris commanded.

Batista turned towards Rodney. " Do you _really _need more wine?" Batista said.

Rodney nodded. " Jericho ain't lying this time." Rodney said.

Batista lazily got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

Chris Jericho walked to the front of the room and put both of his arms up in the air.

" Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Chris Jericho said in a high-pitched voice.

" Orton's wedding, you hear, is going to be in the... I believe in the Blue Neon Light Club." Jericho explained.

There was a short pause.

" A very, _very _expensive place." Jericho said, smiling.

" Anyways, to the plan." Jericho began once again. " We are not only killing Randy for his money, but for his... " Jericho stopped not knowing what to say.

" Okay, there's really no other reason why we are killing Randy." Chris said.

Rodney interrupted. " Excuse me." Rodney said, standing up. " I happen to like Stacy." Rodney smirked. " Did you forget?"

" Oh, yeah. That was the other reason." Chris Jericho said.

" What was the other reason?'' Rico asked.

Chris Jericho turned towards Rico. " Didn't you listen to Rodney? He happens to like Stacy. He wants her. So, he wants to kill Randy. Get it?" Chris Jericho said quickly.

Rico just nodded, not knowing what else to do.

Rodney suddenly interrupted. " I'm sorry Jericho, but where's my wine?" Rodney questioned.

Chris Jericho turned towards Rodney. " Oh yes, your wine. Who cares, it's better when Batista is not here anyway." Jericho said.

" Yeah it is better, but listen, I'm thirsty." Rodney complained.

" Then drink some damn water!" Jericho screamed, passing Rodney a water bottle.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Batista listened to every word they said. Batista poured the wine for Rodney then looked at it. " Not ready until it has a touch of my own flavor." Batista muttered. Batista spit into Rodney's glass and walked out of the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter was drinking some beer in his house. Suddenly Shawn busted into the room and was hopping up and down, waving his hands in the air.

" Oh look, it's Shawn's happy side." Hunter said dramatically.

Shawn leaped over the table and sat in the couch, still jumping.

" John told me the whole story!" Shawn said, happily.

" He what?" Hunter asked.

"John told me the story !" Shawn said, still jumping.

" No, retard. I heard that. But why would he tell you? He didn't tell me." Hunter said with a confused look.

" John likes me better! John likes me better!" Shawn joyfully said.

" Stop jumping in the couch!" Hunter screamed.

Shawn stopped and sat in the couch.

Hunter took another gulp of beer. " So, what was the story between him and Torrie?" Hunter asked.

Hunter had dare devil eyes, waiting for an answer.

" Oh, no." Shawn complained. " I know that look. You want the story, but I ain't giving it to you!" Shawn said.

Hunter stared at Shawn. " No, really. What's the story?" Hunter said.

Shawn shook his head. " No, no! I can't tell you! John said to keep it a secret!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. " Secrets are for little kids." Hunter said trying to convice Shawn to tell him.

Shawn raised one eyebrow. " No. Secrets are for true friends." Shawn stated.

Hunter got up from his seat. " I'm going to find out somehow. Just watch." Hunter said.

Shawn laughed.

" What's so funny?" Hunter said.

" That John likes me better." Shawn said.

" Shut up! You look gay when you say that!" Hunter said.

Shawn looked at Hunter. " I see. Your just jealous because John likes me better."

**Chapter 3 all done Okay, so Chapter 4 will be rolling by soon. Will Hunter be able to find out what the whole story is about? Will John apologize to Torrie? What are more of Jericho's evil plans? Hmmm... you'll find out. But first I would like to thank all who have been reading my story, and I hope you really like it. Drop by some reviews and let me know of what you think about my story. I want true responses people! **


	4. Forgiveness, please?

Hunter woke up the next morning and turned off his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his keys off the desk. He walked over to John's house. He stood outside John's door, hands in his pockets, and waited until the door was answered. John opened the door and looked at Hunter.

" Uhm.. hi." John managed to get out. John had a confused look in his face. " What are you doing here?" He added.

Hunter walked into John's house and replied, " The better question is, what's Shawn doing here?" Hunter said, pointing to Shawn.

" Hello, Hunter." Shawn said, waving.

Hunter raised one eyebrow and looked at John. " So, you like Shawn better?" Hunter said.

John laughed. " What is your problem, man? Relax, I'm just telling Shawn a story." John said.

" Yeah, now tell _me _that story, will ya?" Hunter said.

John didn't know what to say. " Well," he began. " You see, you didn't really care about me that time." John finally let out.

" Care about you? CARE ABOUT YOU! " Hunter screamed.

John backed away. " Chill !" John said trying to convince Hunter to relax.

With that said from Hunter, he stomped towards the door. He stopped by the door and said," I want the story sooner or later! And I _will_ find out if you two won't tell me." Hunter shut the door behind him, causing the house to shake, and walked towards his house.

There was a silence in the room where John and Shawn sat.

" So." Shawn said.

" Yeah, I'm gonna take a walk." John said pointing to the door.

" I'll come with you." Shawn replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" That's just what I think." Torrie said to Trish.

" Okay, so you think Stacy is using Randy for his money?" Trish asked again, sounding confused.

Torrie nodded her head. " Well, why would she go back with him if he embarrassed her once?" Torrie said.

" True." Trish said. " But," Trish didn't know what to say. " Oh, I have nothin' ."

Torrie twirled her hair. " I'm just going to go." Torrie said while walking towards the door.

" Wait !" Trish called out. " We are supposed to be ordering the flowers for the wedding."

Torrie rolled her eyes. " That's Stacy's problem." Torrie said and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho was walking across the street towards Rico's house.

" Rico." He called out.

Rico opened the door in tight, pink leopard pants with a black shirt.

Jericho covered his eyes. " Here you go." Jericho said, handing over Rico his tights, without looking at him.

" Thank you." Rico said and closed the door.

" These are pretty." Rico said, holding them up.

Rico skipped across the room when the phone rang. He picked up the phone and said," Hello?"

" Yeah, Rico." Batista called out.

" Yes?" Rico said.

" What's the whole story here? Jericho hates me or something?" Batista yelled.

Rico giggled. " Yeah, boss hates you." Rico said.

" Okay." Batista said.

" He said that he doesn't even need you in our team." Rico said.

Batista nodded his head. " Okay, bye." Batista said, hanging up.

" Bye- bye!" Rico said, but no one was there to reply.

" Hello?'' Rico tried again.

" Hello?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn and John were walking across the street.

" Why exactly are we walking?" Shawn asked.

" I'm bored." John said.

Suddenly, they saw Torrie Wilson walking towards them. She didn't really pay attention to the road beyond her. She was texting someone.

John stopped. " Shit, it's Torrie."

" Now is your time to apologize." Shawn said.

" Your right." John said.

John waited until Torrie was right near him. John then tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

" Torrie." John began, with his hands in his pockets, focusing on Torrie.

" Look who it is." Torrie said. " Two timer boy." Torrie said, hands in her hips.

John took his hands out of his pocket. " I was drunk, Torrie." John confessed.

" So?" Torrie said. " That still doesn't mean you walk off with some other woman!" Torrie yelled.

John noticed that there was an ache in Torrie's voice.

" I'm sorry. I love you.'' John said.

Torrie fakily laughed. " Now you want to apologize? Why now, John? "

" I thought you would never forgive me before." John said.

" Well, why do you think that now I would change my mind?" Torrie snapped.

John looked down in the floor.

" Huh, John?" Torrie asked.

" I just love you so much. I want you in my life." John said.

" I think you want Candice so much in your life!" Torrie snapped and walked away.

Shawn shook his head. " So, it was Candice?" Shawn said.

John moaned." That's not the whole point, Shawn."

" She is pretty, though." Shawn said.

John smiled. " Yeah, how did I ever get with her? Then I messed up. I messed up, Shawn!" He said.

Shawn laughed. " Then she called you a two timer." Shawn laughed.

" Shut up, one timer." John said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn opened the door and looked at Hunter.

" So, how was your little walk?" Hunter asked.

" We saw Torrie." Shawn said.

" Oh, yeah?" Hunter said.

" Yeah, she's pretty." Shawn said, daydreaming.

" Shawn." Hunter said.

" Yeah?" Shawn asked.

" I'm going to tell your wife that you like someone else!" Hunter said.

" No!" Shawn said.

" Okay, here's the deal. I won't tell her if you tell me what the whole Torrie and John situation, here." Hunter said.

Shawn knew he was in the middle of something.

" Okay, okay." Shawn gave in.

Hunter went up to Shawn and listened closely.

" John came home from the bar, drunk, one time..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. A Bad Promise Keeper?

Shawn finished telling the story. Hunter stood there, confused.

" So, when John saw Torrie yesterday, what exactly happened?'' Hunter asked.

Shawn looked down. " Well, nothing really. She just didn't want to accept his apology." Shawn said.

" So, is John going to try again?" Hunter asked.

" Try again for what?" Shawn asked.

" You know, to try to get Torrie's apology so we can get the invitations." Hunter said.

Shawn shook his head. " Hunter, I don't know."

" Is he going to at least try?" Hunter asked.

" I said I don't know, Hunter. He is mad about what happened yesterday, you know. He was keep telling me that he made the most stupid descision in his life." Shawn said.

Hunter sighed.

" Just think about it, Hunter. If you were in John's shoes, what would you do?" Shawn said while walking away.

" Yeah, I wouldn't be worrying about Torrie, like he does." Hunter said.

Shawn rolled his eyes. " Just forget about it, Hunter."

And with that said, Shawn slammed the door in front of Hunter's face.

Hunter rolled his eyes and grabbed the telephone, dialing John's number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh my God ! So you saw John yesterday?" Trish yelled over the phone.

Torrie smirked. " Well, yeah. He wanted forgiveness from me. I didn't give it to him." Torrie said.

" Why didn't you forgive him?!" Trish yelled over.

Torrie rolled her eyes. " How about if he is still going out with that slut!" Torrie screamed.

" Candice?'' Trish asked.

" Well, duh."

" Torrie, don't get into a fight with her right now. Will you?" Trish said.

" No, Trish. I won't do anything to her unless she starts it." Torrie promised.

" Okay, good. Oh, by the way, I need to tell you something before I forget." Trish said.

" Go ahead."

" You are going to be expecting Hunter, Shawn, or John coming around you, asking for invitations." Trish said.

Torrie had her mouth wide open. " Why me?" Torrie asked.

Trish scrunched her shoulders upward. " Listen, people are saying that you have the invitations to the Orton wedding, so, they assume that you do have them." Trish said.

" Well, I do. But what do I do now? How about if they ask me for an invitation?" Do I give it to them? " Torrie asked, sounding worried.

" Relax, Torrie. Why are you so worried? You can handle situations worse than this!" Trish said.

" I know, I know. But, John." Torrie said.

" What about John?" Trish asked.

Torrie took a deep breath. " Well, he just gets me stuck in the middle." Torrie finally let out.

" Repeat that?" Trish asked.

" Trish." Torrie moaned.

" Relax! Just relax! If they ask, don't give it to them!" Trish said.

" Okay." Torrie said, trying to calm herself down.

" Anyways, they might not even ask. Jericho told me this." Trish said.

" Now you tell me? He's a liar, Trish. Oh, thank God! They are not going to ask me!" Torrie said.

Trish had a confused look in her face. " Why are you so worried, I must ask." Trish said.

Torrie didn't reply. " I just always make mistakes." And with that said, Trish had a confused look in her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hello?" A voice came through.

" Johnny boy!" Hunter exclaimed.

John rolled his eyes. " Yes?"

Hunter fakily laughed. " Today is your day to shine, my man." Hunter said in a weird voice.

John raised one eyebrow. " For what?" He asked.

" John, what happened to you? I'm going to get Torrie back for you!" Hunter said, smiling.

John let out a sigh. " Hunter, you got to be serious."

Hunter nodded his head. " Dead serious, my friend. Listen, Shawn knows nothing about these type of things!" Hunter screamed into the phone.

John laughed. " I get it now. Your just jealous." John said.

" For what?" Hunter said.

" Your just jealous that I hang out with Shawn more. Listen, don't be afraid. If you want to hang out with me, just come along." John said.

Hunter screamed. " No! No! No! I'm not jealous!"

" Chill !" John said, in between the conversation.

" Listen up! Do you want to get with Torrie or not?" Hunter yelled.

" Hunter, man, relax!" John said. " It's not a big deal!"

" The way you are acting seems as if it is a big deal!" Hunter yelled.

John started screaming. " You have a problem, man ! _Your_ acting as if it is a big deal ! And you know what? Stay out of my life !" John screamed, and hung up the phone.

Hunter slowly closed the phone. " What did I do now?" He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was walking up and down the blocks, listening to his i-pod. He had nothing better to do.

" John?" Trish asked.

John turned around and looked at Trish funnily.

" It's Trish, remember? Torrie's best friend." Trish said, smiling.

John nodded his head. " Now I do." He said. He kept on walking, however, not greeting Trish.

" Well." Trish said.

John turned around. " Yeah." He said.

" How's life?" Trish asked, sitting down in the bench. Trish was waiting for an answer such as, oh, I'm dating Candice or something like that.

John was walking back in Trish's direction.

" Boring." He managed to let out.

Trish nodded her head. " You, uhm, remember Torrie?" Trish asked.

John nodded his head, playing with the rocks in the floor with his shoe.

Trish still waited for an answer other than nodding his head.

John put his hands in his pocket. " Why are you just waiting here for me to do something?" John asked.

Trish laughed. John just looked at her. " I just want to really know if you have feelings for Torrie." Trish said in a low voice.

John didn't reply. " Well," John began.

Trish nodded her head, waiting for him to go on.

" Listen, Trish. I need to go." John said, looking at his watch.

Trish laughed inside. _Ahh, old trick, huh?_

" Oh, okay. Will we meet ever again?" Trish asked.

" I can't guarantee you, but I do hope so." John said, walking away.

Trish looked at John while he was walking. Trish smiled to herself and began running to John's direction.

" John!" Trish called out.

" Sorry, Trish. I kind of have to go." John said.

" No, no. Just take these invitations to Orton's wedding. You, Hunter, and Shawn are invited. You did say you hope that we meet again." Trish said.

John looked at the invitations, then looked up at Trish.

" I did say that, but not literally meaning you." John said.

" Oh, so you hope to meet Torrie again?" Trish said, smiling.

_Shit. _John thought. She had him stuck in the middle. John didn't know what to say. He did really want to meet Torrie again. But, he didn't want Trish to know that.

" Well, let's just put it in a way that's clear." John said.

" Yeah, you want to meet Torrie again." Trish said, smirking.

" Fine, you got me." John said.

" Listen, I can't promise that I won't tell her what you said." Trish said, smiling.

" Then your a bad promise keeper." John said.

Trish laughed.

" Okay, okay. Your secret is safe with me." Trish said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, chapter 5 is done! Chapter 6 will be coming soon. It will have the beginning of the wedding in the chapter. Then Chapter 7 and maybe 8 will be holding the events in the wedding. What will happen? Hmm... to read is the only way to find out. Thanks everyone for the nice reviews and thanks for being patient. **


	6. Cries and Sirens

A/N : I don't own anyone in any of my stories, Vince does.

It was the day of the wedding.

" Help me zipper this dress." Stacy said.

Trish walked towards Stacy and zippered her dress.

" Oh man, I think I gained a couple of pounds." Stacy said.

Trish giggled. " Everybody does before their wedding day."

Stacy laughed.

Torrie came walking in with a pale pink gown.

" You sure do look fantastic!" Trish called over.

Torrie laughed. " Thank you. Why aren't you wearing your dress?"

Trish looked at Stacy. " I'm trying to get the bride ready." Trish said dramatically.

Stacy looked down.

" Oh." Torrie said.

Trish turned to Stacy and applied a last touch of makeup.

" Okay, now I get ready." Trish said, while walking to the closet.

Torrie looked at Stacy and walked out of the room. " I'll see you two, then."

Torrie shut the door behind her and grabbed her cell phone out of her purse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie dialed Christy's number.

" Hello?" Christy asked.

" Yeah, it's me, Torrie."

" What's up Torrie ?" Christy exclaimed.

" Listen, everything is just wrong."

" Why?" Christy said, sounding confused.

" Stacy, her wedding. I'm telling you that she would never marry Randy after what he did to her before." Torrie said.

Christy sighed. " It's her wedding, her descision."

Torrie looked at her freshly painted nails. " I guess."

Christy laughed. " I have to go to the salon. Bye!"

" Bye."

Torrie closed the phone and walked towards the street.

Torrie stopped immediately in her tracks.

" Shit." Torrie said.

Torrie shook her head slowly.

" Candice." She muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Yo, man! I can't believe you got the invitations!" Hunter said, joyfully.

John laughed a little. " No, problem. Now why do we need to go to Randy's wedding?"

Hunter looked at John funnily. " I never told you?"

John shook his head. " No."

Shawn came into the conversation. " Uhh, no you didn't."

Hunter put his tie on and sat down. " It's all because of..." 

" Ric Flair !" Shawn shouted immediately.

Hunter and John turned towards Shawn.

" Don't listen to him." Hunter said.

" So it's not because of Flair?" John asked.

" Of course not! What can that old man do?" Hunter yelled.

" That cane... it's a rifle." Shawn muttered.

" No, it's not a rifle, Shawn." Hunter said sarcastically.

" Go on." John said.

" This girl named Trish Stratus. I believe she is friends with your ex..." Hunter began.

" Go on, I get the point." John said cutting off the statement.

" Yeah, her. She once dated Chris Jericho..." Hunter began.

John laughed. " Another one of these dating stories."

" Just go along, please." Hunter said.

John nodded. " Okay."

" Jericho. Not a nice man. He worked for this guy, I forget his name." Hunter said.

" Is the guy he worked for really important?" John asked.

" Of course. That's why he wants to crash into the Orton wedding." Hunter said.

John had a confused look. " Why would he crash into the wedding?"

Hunter laughed sarcastically. " Randy is a millionaire! Do you know where that is heading for?"

John sighed," He wants the money?"

" Exactly." Hunter said.

" But, how?" John asked.

Hunter scrunched is shoulders upward. " Listen, he has some good plans. But we are going there to stop it."

John widened is eyes. " What? That's why we are going there? To get into Jericho's business?"

Hunter laughed. '' Well, they want to kill Randy and if they kill Randy we won't have... "

John looked at Hunter. " Won't have what?"

Hunter looked at John. " Why are you so stressed out?" Hunter asked.

" No, it's just Randy." John said walking away with his hands in his pockets.

" What about Randy?" Hunter said.

" He _used _to be friends with me." John said.

" And?" Hunter said.

" I don't want to show up in his wedding if he's going to see me!" John yelled.

" Why?"

" Because then he'll think we want to be friends again." John said.

" Wait, why..." Hunter began but John interrupted.

" No, just forget about it." John said and started walking away.

" So, you coming?" Hunter asked.

John thought about what Trish had said to him before.

" Yeah, yeah I will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" The wedding is in one hour everyone ! How's my hair? Makeup? Skin? Good?" Stacy shouted all at once.

" Fab!" Trish said.

" Where's Torrie?" Stacy asked.

" Good question." Trish said, looking around.

" Anyways, Trish, thanks so much! You did a wonderful job for the wedding!" Stacy said.

Trish looked at Stacy. " Oh, your welcome." Trish said.

" Don't worry, Torrie is probably just re-applying her makeup." Stacy said.

Trish nodded. " Maybe."

Stacy was curling her hair with her fingertips and Trish just watched.

" I'm going to go." Trish said, picking up her purse.

" Okay, don't dirty your dress." Stacy said.

Trish smiled and exited the room.

" Where is Torrie?" She muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candice came walking towards Torrie then smiled. Torrie tried not to pay attention to her, but there was no escape. Torrie gave in and fakily smiled back.

" Torrie." Candice said loudly, so that everyone can hear.

Torrie rubbed her head. " Candice." She weakly said.

" John tells me so many good stuff about you." Candice said.

Torrie had a confused look in her face. _Trying to make me give in, huh? _She thought to herself.

" Aw, really?'' Torrie said, not knowing what else to say.

" Yeah, really. Anyway, are you invited to the Orton wedding? " Candice asked.

Torrie tried to get out of the conversation but there was no use. " Uhm, yeah. Why?"

" I'm invited too !" Candice said, clapping her hands.

_Oh, no._ Torrie thought to herself. _Candice is invited?!_

" Oh, who ever invited you?" Torrie asked.

" Oh, now your trying to become all snobby with me, aren't you?" Candice said, hands in her hips.

Torrie tilted her head to the side. " I have to go. " Torrie said and started walking away.

" Trish invited John too ! Just for you and him!" Candice said sarcastically.

Torrie's eyes widened. " I need to go." Torrie said and ran off.

Candice laughed in an evil way and counted the money she just recieved from someone.

" Thanks Jericho. '' Candice muttered.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-------------------------------------

Hunter jumped into his personal limo and told John and Shawn to hop in.

" Come on ! What are you waiting for ?" Hunter said.

John raised one eyebrow. " What's in the limo?" John asked, smirking.

Shawn had a confused look in his face.

Hunter laughed. " Some drinks, girls and loud music. Hop in !"

Shawn put is hands in his face. " No, I can't. I'm happily married and I'm staying that way."

John laughed. " I'm going to go along with Shawn."

Hunter laughed. " Great, cause now everything is for me!" He said and closed the limo door.

John looked at Shawn.

" Nice tuxedo." John said.

" Oh, you too." Shawn replied.

They walked across the street, towards the church.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh, shit. We're late !" John said.

" Shhh ! It's a church!" Shawn yelled.

Everyone looked back from their seats, then John and Shawn ducked under a nearby table.

When everyone looked back to the altar, paying attention to Stacy and Randy, John got up slowly and sat in a seat. John grabbed Shawn by the arm and told him to sit down too. John suddenly froze, he saw Candice and Torrie.

" Oh, man." John muttered under his breath.

" What?" Shawn asked.

" Nothing."

It was the time now, Stacy and Randy got up from their seats and looked at eachother. The priest looked at the two, then read from a book.

" Do you, Randy, take Stacy as your beloved wife?" The priest asked.

" I do." Randy replied.

The priest nodded then looked at Stacy.

" Do you, Stacy, take Randy as your beloved husband?" The priest asked.

Stacy hesitated for a moment then looked at the crowd. Everyone was waiting for her to say yes. Torrie was waiting for her to say no.

" Yes, yes I do." Stacy said, smiling.

Everyone clapped in Stacy's side of the family. Everyone snapped their fingers in Randy's side of the family.

" Before they shall kiss, does anyone object their relationship?" The priest asked.

Stacy looked around at the crowd and looked at their faces. _Say no, say no. _She thought to herself.

The priest waiting five more seconds then continued.

" Okay, then. No one objects. You shall now kiss the..."

Torrie screamed, " Randy, watch out !"

Everyone gasped as they looked at the groom.

Stacy came crashing through the crowd and kneeled next to Randy. She began shaking him.

" Wake up, wake up. At least tell me where all the money is !" Stacy yelled.

Torrie held her breath and walked up to Stacy.

" So,it was for the money?" Torrie said, quietly.

Stacy looked at Torrie.

" It's none of your business! " Stacy said and slapped Torrie across the face.

Everyone gasped and covered their mouths.

Torrie held her cheek.

Stacy came bursting in, '' Don't act as if Trish never told me about what you said about me!"

Trish came running in. " Torrie, she wanted to know. She made me give in... "

" Shut the hell up Trish !" Torrie said. " And I know what you also did, you invited Candice and John!" Torrie screamed and cried because of anger.

Trish had her mouth wide opened. " It was for a good reason."

" Really? Tell me. Tell me, Trish !" Torrie screamed.

Trish shook her head slightly and began yelling. " Ever since you and John broke up, you had jealousy for others and you had such an attitude!"

Everyone looked at Torrie, including John.

Torrie cried more. " Because of Candice !" Torrie cried out.

Trish had some tears in her eyes, but they didn't quite come out. " I'm so sorry, Torrie !" She said and came running to hug Torrie.

Torrie pushed her away and looked at her in the eyes. " How could you." Torrie said.

Torrie ran off and suddenly bumping into John. John looked at Torrie. Torrie didn't bother looking, she just walked off but John grabbed her by the hand.

" Please, Torrie. Just visit my house. I need to tell you something." John said but then Torrie rolled her eyes and walked off. John grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his address and stuck it into her bag, trying not to make it noticable.

Chris Jericho came walking in and looked over to Candice.

" You did it?" Jericho asked.

" Yeah, and thanks for the money." Candice said and smirked, walking away.

Jericho grabbed her by the hand and took a gun out.

" I'll kill you if you don't tell me what Randy's bank account is." Jericho said, pointing the gun to Candice.

Candice was shaking.

Torrie looked back at John.

" Aren't you going to save your girlfriend?" Torrie said to John and walked away.

John looked back at her, but didn't want to say anything. It would just upset her.

Candice looked over to John.

" Save me , John." Candice cried out loud, so Torrie can hear.

Torrie slowly looked back and looked at Candice. Torrie got out of control and started chasing Candice around the church.

John looked around, not knowing what was happening.

Chris Jericho screamed. " Stop it !" And fired some bullets high in the air. Everyone gasped.

Jericho turned towards Torrie and smirked. He held the gun toward her direction. They were at least 20 feet away from eachother. John knew what he was going to do.

" Torrie, watch out!" John yelled.

Torrie didn't have a quick reaction. John came in running in front of Torrie and took the bullet. John held Torrie's hand while falling to his knees. " I love you." He managed to let out. He dropped to the floor and everyone was crowding around John. Torrie stayed there, crying and hugging John. "Wake up, wake up !" She yelled. Torrie cried out more and yelled to get an ambulance.

All you heard in that wedding day was cries and sirens.


	7. It was all my fault

A/N: I do not own anyone in this story, by now you should know that Vince does.

Torrie cried there, waiting in the waiting room. She looked up when a doctor came in.

Torrie jumped out of her seat and yelled, " Where's John?!"

The doctor looked at Torrie with a worried look. " He might not be able to get through this alive."

" What?" Torrie immediately said.

The doctor nodded his head. '' He has a really bad brain damage. He got shot in the head."

Torrie let a tear roll out of her eyes. " It was all because of me." She cried out.

" What?" The doctor asked, not understanding her.

Torrie wiped away her tear and shook her head. " Nothing." , she said.

" I need to go now." The doctor said and walked off to another patient.

" Oh, how's Randy?" Torrie asked.

The doctor turned back.

" Randy?" He questioned.

Torrie had a confused look in her face. " Randy... Randy Orton. Some of his friends sent him here last night."

The doctor shook his head. " No, he's not here."

" That's weird." Torrie muttered.

" Why? What happened to him?" The doctor asked.

" Nothing major. " Torrie said.

The doctor nodded his head. " I'll get going." He said, and walked off.

Torrie looked around and decided to get up. She walked towards John's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Randy? Randy! Hello?" Stacy yelled into the phone.

" Shit." She muttered. " No connection."

She walked around the deserted place and looked at the torn-up limo.

'' Why the hell am I here?" She asked herself.

She had enough of walking around and decided to check what was inside the ruined limo.

She crawled inside and saw a bottle of wine. Stacy's eyes widened and grabbed it, gulping it down.

" Man oh man. I'm so thirsty." She said, gulping down another drink.

She crawled to the back of the limo then found a little letter. She read it.

" John's address." She muttered.

She digged the paper in her purse then closed it up. Suddenly the limo started moving.

" What's happening?" Stacy yelled.

She looked out the window and started knocking in it. She crawled back to the front of the limo and saw Chris Jericho.

Stacy's eyes were wide-opened.

" What are you doing here?!" She yelled.

Chris Jericho fakily laughed and grabbed her by her wrist.

" Let go of me !" Stacy yelled.

Stacy was kicking and screaming.

" Tell me where Randy is." Jericho demanded.

Stacy took deep breaths. " I don't know where he is myself!"

" Stop lying !" Jericho yelled

" I swear!" Stacy screamed.

Jericho let go of her wrist and looked at her.

" There's this guy that wants to get to know you a little better." Jericho said, while smirking.

Stacy's eyes widened. " Who?" She asked.

" He goes by the name of Rodney Mac."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter walked back and forth in the hotel apartment.

" Can you stop it?" Shawn yelled.

Hunter turned towards Shawn.

" Okay!" Hunter screamed.

Shawn rolled his eyes and continued reading the newspaper.

" What are you reading?" Hunter asked.

Shawn looked at Hunter, then looked down.

" Look, there's an artical about Chris Jericho." Shawn said.

" What?" Hunter immediately said.

" I'm serious!" Shawn said, pointing to an article.

Hunter ran over to Shawn and looked at the newspaper.

Hunter laughed.

" Look, I'm in the background!" Hunter laughed.

" Where?" Shawn asked.

" In the picture, retard." Hunter said, slapping Shawn in the back of the head.

" Ow!" Shawn said, holding his head.

Hunter read the article.

" It says that Jericho once was charged with a murder of this other dude." Hunter said.

Shawn's eyes widened.

" Oh my God, Hunter ! We were standing right near a murderer last night !" Shawn yelled.

" Shut up. " Hunter said.

Shawn looked down.

" How do you think John is feeling?" Shawn asked.

" I just hope he's alive." Hunter said, picking up his cell.

Shawn looked at Hunter. " Yeah, I kind of miss him."

" It's been a day, Shawn." Hunter said, sounding confused.

" Oh..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Pick up the damn phone, Stacy !" Trish yelled into the phone.

" Argghh " She muttered.

She closed her phone and looked at her watch. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her coat from the coat hanger and started walking outside. She looked around her and wondered where Stacy was. Most of all, she wanted to know where Torrie was.

She sat in a bench and took out her cell to try to call Stacy again.

" Where are you?" She muttered under her breath.

She felt a cool breeze rush by her, in the cold winter night. It wasn't yet winter, but it seemed as if it was. She looked over to the other end of the sidewalk and saw someone familiar. She started walking closer to the person and suddenly stopped and ran to him.

" Randy, Randy !' Trish screamed while running toward him.

Randy turned back slowly and recognized Trish.

" Hey." He managed to get out.

Trish smiled.

" Why are you so down?" Trish asked.

Randy kicked a cobblestone and then looked at Trish.

" No, it's really nothing." He said.

Trish laughed.

" Really?" Trish asked, giggling.

Randy let out a deep breath.

" Is it true that Stacy only married me because of my money?" Randy said.

Trish didn't know what to say. _Should I tell the truth or make a lie? _She thought to herself.

" Well..." Trish began.

Randy fakily smiled.

" I knew it." He said.

" Knew what?" Trish asked, trying not to make it so obvious.

" That Stacy doesn't really love me." Randy said.

Trish just stood there looking at Randy.

" Okay, okay! I give in to you !" Trish yelled and got up.

Randy looked at her. " There's another secret?" He asked.

Trish shook her head. " Randy, just listen to me. I'm sure Stacy loves you. I mean, why would she marry you if she didn't love you?" Trish lied.

Randy looked at Trish. " Well, she can easily just divorce me and get all my money. " Randy said.

Trish didn't know what to say.

" Well..." Trish began again.

" Just shut up, Trish." Randy said. " You know, I really had enough of people lying and betraying me."

With that said, he got up and starting walking away.

Trish thought for a moment.

" But don't forget that you once betrayed Stacy. " Trish called over.

Randy looked back with a confused look. " And that solves anything by? "

" Well, it's just a way of getting back at you." Trish said.

Randy rolled his eyes and yelled over to Trish, " Now you want to tell the truth?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie put the bouquet of flowers down in the table nearby John.

She looked at him with an upset feeling.

" It was all my fault. " She muttered.

She looked at all the wires, that were hanging from him to a nearby machine.

She tried to read the machine, but only doctors can understand.

She ran her fingers down his chest and smiled, but then a distraction occurred to her.

If John and Torrie never broke up, this would of never happened.

" John." She said, trying to talk to John. " Why couldn't you just stay with me that Tuesday night? Why did you run off, getting drunk and going off with Candice Michelle."

She stopped for a moment.

" I really love you John. I don't know why I've been acting so mean to you lately. Please forgive me."

Torrie let out a tear and looked at John.

She sniffed. " Just think about it." She began. " We could've been together by now. If this never happened, probably right now we would be outside at a nearby park, laughing and fooling around with eachother."

Torrie stopped for a moment. " But now, that's probably just a dream. " Torrie cried.

Torrie kneeled down near John's bed. " I know that you can't hear me, but your soul can hear me. I'm sorry, John. I love you."

John smiled to himself, hearing the whole conversation. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

" I love you too." He whispered.

**Review:**

** Sniff Sniff **

**This chapter was pretty good, I must say. lol**

**Aww John and Torrie might get back together ! Yay, I think so, don't you? lol Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? I want the truth everyone ! lol **

**Thanks for the really nice reviews and I will be continuing this story for quite a while, probably. Now since Randy's wedding is over with, there will be other things in Guns and Roses. There will be such things as lifestyles and so forth like you've seen in this chapter and will see in others. **

**Drop a review everyone and if you are interested to read " Paint It Black " or " Sweet Child O' Mine" go right ahead. They aren't that great but go knock yourself out. **

**Chapter 8 in Guns and Roses will be coming soon, hopefully. Sorry if it might take a while because I had big tests coming by next week, so I'll maybe try to get it done by this week or the beginning of next week. Bye ! lol Thanks everyone !**


	8. Don't tell Torrie !

A smile and a big sigh of relief came towards Torrie's face.

" Oh my God, John! " She yelled.

John smiled and slowly opened his eyes. Blinking hard, he was able to speak.

" I heard what you said." John said.

A look of worry came through her face. " Oh..." She muttered.

John laughed a little. " You can't stop thinking about me."

" That is not true!" Torrie shot back.

" Yes it is." John replied.

" No, I don't think about you. Just that night because I was worried about you." Torrie said.

" Whatever Torrie." John said.

" I'm serious, John!" Torrie screamed.

" Okay, then. Can you swear?" John asked, with a big smile in his face.

Torrie looked down.

" Swear your own life." John added.

" Okay, okay." Torrie gave in.

" Okay, so... you do really care about me." John said, smiling.

" It's not like you don't care about me, either." Torrie replied.

" Of course I care about you! Why would I have jumped in front of you to take the bullet?" John said.

John held Torrie's hand.

" I love..." John began but was interrupted by a sound.

John and Torrie both looked back and saw Candice walk in.

Torrie looked at John and back at Candice.

" Torrie and John?" Candice asked with a confused look in her face. She walked closer and took John's hand off of Torrie's hand and laid it down in the bed.

Torrie quickly looked at Candice.

" What are you doing here?" Torrie asked Candice.

Candice laughed sarcastically.

" Oh, Torrie. You know why I am here." Candice said, winking at John.

Torrie had her mouth wide-opened.

" You little... " Torrie began but John cut her off.

" Please, just be quiet and don't argue!" John screamed.

Torrie looked at John with a disgusted look in her face.

" I knew that was too good to be true." Torrie said, and left the room, slamming the door.

Torrie leaned against the hospital wall and started crying.

_Don't cry Torrie. Don't cry Torrie. _She tried to tell herself.

She walked along to the exit of the hospital and suddenly stopped in her tracks.

" Randy! " Torrie screached. " How could you!"

Randy stopped kissing another woman and looked at Torrie.

" Yes?'' He asked.

" Stacy told me to give something to you." Torrie said.

Randy smiled, not knowing what it was.

Torrie walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Rodney Mac?" Stacy questioned.

" Yeah, Rodney Mac. He would like to get a chance to know you better." Jericho said.

" No, sorry. I'm married." Stacy said, and opened the door to get out of the limo.

Jericho pulled her back.

" I know your married." Jericho said.

" Then why are you asking me about this Rodney Mac?" Stacy argued.

" Because Randy got a new girlfriend." Jericho said.

" What? That can't be true!" Stacy screamed.

Jericho smirked.

" Go check for yourself." Jericho said and got out of the limo.

Stacy opened the door and ran toward Jericho.

" Where is he?" Stacy asked.

Jericho looked at Stacy and looked at the sky.

" Find out yourself." Jericho said, smiling.

" Come on, please!" Stacy said, tugging his shirt.

" Yo, take it easy gypsy! I don't know where he is myself!" Jericho said and walked off.

Stacy grabbed her phone and dialed Randy's number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Randy? Hello?" Stacy said into the phone.

" Hello." A girl's voice came through.

" Isn't this Randy's phone?" Stacy angrily asked.

" Uhmm... yeah but he let me hold it for him. Would you like me to tell him you called?" The girl asked.

" Hold up, who's this?" Stacy asked quickly.

" My name is Kelly Kelly."

_What the hell ? _Stacy thought to herself.

" Kelly... then another Kelly?" Stacy asked, sounding confused.

" Yeah, the name is Kelly Kelly. What's so hard about it?" She asked.

" Aren't you... no never mind." Stacy said.

" What? Aren't I what?" Kelly said.

" Oh my goodness! Aren't you the head cheerleader in our team?" Stacy asked.

" Uhmm... who is this?" Kelly said over the phone.

" It's Stacy, remember?"

" Oh... Stacy." Kelly muttered.

" Yeah, I remember you too." Stacy said cheerily.

Kelly held out a fake laugh.

" So, are you friends with Randy?" Stacy asked.

" A little more than friends, I must say." Kelly said, dreamily.

Stacy had her mouth wide open.

" Say what?" Stacy asked.

" Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." Kelly laughed.

" Why are you laughing?" Stacy asked.

" Because it seems funny when I say... girlfriend."

" Uhm... why?" Stacy says.

" Listen Stacy, I'm sorry. I heard you two got married and don't try to block that statement." Kelly said.

" Uhmm... I have to go..." Stacy said and hung up the phone.

" Wait, no! Stacy! Uhh... shit." Kelly muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter entered the hospital and looked around. Suddenly Shawn came flying in from the automatic door.

" What are you doing here?" Hunter asked Shawn.

Shawn looked around him.

" Who are you talking to?" Shawn asked, sounding confused.

Hunter shook his head.

" Uhhhh " He muttered.

Hunter grabbed a pass and walked to the elevator. Shawn followed him inside.

" Listen, Shawn. I told you that all I am doing is going into John's room, seeing how he is feeling and then leaving. " Hunter said, while pressing the 4th floor button.

Shawn looked up at the buttons and looked down at his fingers.

" I'd love to come with you." Shawn said.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

" Stay behind me, then. Do not say anything!"

" Okay." Shawn said.

Hunter nodded, got off the elevator and walked towards John's room.

" Cena, Cena, Cena... where's Cena's room?'' Hunter asked, while passing every other room.

Shawn looked around and tapped Hunter's shoulder.

" Okay, this door says that it is Cena's room but would Cena do that? " Shawn said, pointing to the incident.

Hunter opened the door a little more slightly and was shocked. He saw John and Candice making out.

Hunter closed the door slightly and looked at Shawn.

" Shit, Shawn. Make sure Torrie isn't around." Hunter said running over to the other side of the hallway.

" Aren't you going to stop them?' Shawn said.

Hunter looked at Shawn.

" Oh my God, Shawn. I don't know what to do!" Hunter said.

" Just say... what would Torrie do?'' Shawn said.

" Beat the living shit out of him!" Hunter yelled.

" Are you sure? She seems like an angel..."

" Shut up, Shawn."

Hunter walked back and forth nervously.

" This was the only chance he had with getting back with Torrie and now he blew it!" Hunter yelled.

Shawn just sat there, smirking.

Shawn walked up to Hunter and said, " Not unless you never tell Torrie what happened."

**End of Chapter... **

**Hope you liked it ! I was really busy all last week so please forgive me for not updating the chapter soon enough. Yay, no school Monday. Another day for me to rest ) Okay so this is Guns and Roses 8. Tell me what you think about it and what you might think will happen. Will Hunter secretly tell Torrie what happened between John and Candice? Will Hunter keep it to himself?Will John ever tell Torrie himself? Does John really like Torrie? Does John like Candice... more than Torrie? **

**Okay... KiNdA confusing but please keep up with me here ) And uhmm what is the whole story with Randy and Kelly? And Kelly being a former teammate with Stacy in cheerleading... weird... huh? lol well review and tell me what you think about these wEiRd situations )**


	9. Lame Excuse

A/N : I do not own anyone in this story. By now you should know that Vince does...

Hunter smiled.

" Shawn, you are finally using your head." Hunter said

" Why, thank you?" Shawn said, confusingly.

" You know, it isn't much of a big deal... right?" Hunter asked.

" No. Not unless Torrie really has feelings for John." Shawn said.

" She does ! That is why it is hard to keep this a secret now!" Hunter complained.

Shawn nodded his head.

" But even though I am keeping the secret away from Torrie, I am not keeping it away from John." Hunter said.

" What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

" That I am actually going to talk to John and see what happened between him and Candice." Hunter said.

" Probably Candice got him into it..."

" Yeah, but still."

" True."

" I'm going back inside," Hunter said.

" Good luck."

Hunter looked back.

" No, say good luck to John." Hunter shot back.

" Oh... okay," Shawn said and was walking to John's room.

Hunter pulled him by his collar.

" I just said that in a sarcastic way, stupid !" Hunter yelled. " How did you ever pass highschool?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stacy walked over to the hospital and bumped into Torrie.

" Listen.. Torrie. I'm sorr..."

" No, Stacy. I'm sorry. I should've known not to open my big mouth." Torrie said.

Stacy smiled.

" Yeah, next time you do that." Stacy suggested.

Torrie laughed.

" How is John? I basically came here to see how he was doing. Is he okay?" Stacy asked.

" Yeah, he's fine. " Torrie said in a low voice.

" What's the matter?" Stacy asked, knowing that something was wrong with Torrie.

" Nothing. I'm happy for him." Torrie said.

Stacy smiled. " Where's his room?"

" Room 317, go all the way down and it will be in your right." Torrie said.

" Thanks." Stacy said and began walking.

Stacy looked back. " Are you going to come?"

" No, I already greeted him. If I come again he'll be kind of annoyed." Torrie said.

Stacy laughed.

" Sweetie, he's already annoyed with you. He risked his damn life for you." Stacy said and walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn stood there, waiting for Hunter to come back. He looked around and saw visitors coming in the hospital. He began to doze off.

_A little child walked over to Shawn._

_" Hi, my name is Bob. Wanna play?" _

_" Sorry little buddy." Shawn said._

_Bob got mad. _

_" You better play with me or else !" Bob screamed._

_Shawn laughed._

_" Or else what?" Shawn asked._

_Bob smiled._

_Ric Flair came walking in the room and looked at Shawn._

_Shawn jumped back._

_Ric Flair smirked and pointed his cane upward._

_" Say hello to my little friend." _

_BOOM!_

" Shawn, Shawn, wake up ! " Hunter said, shaking Shawn.

Shawn woke up and looked at Hunter.

" Where am I? Who are you? Am I gay?"

" What the hell is the matter of you?" Hunter asked.

Hunter slapped Shawn in the back of the head.

Shawn gasped.

" Ric Flair... rifle... cane... ahhh !" Shawn screamed.

All the hospital visitors looked at Shawn strangely.

" Shawn !" Hunter yelled. " You still believe in that stupid cane rifle.. whatever it is !"

Shawn was shaking.

" Bob." He muttered.

" Bob?" Hunter asked.

A little boy came into the hospital with Ric Flair.

Shawn gasped. " Hunter..." He muttered. " It's them."

" It's who?" Hunter asked, looking where his finger had pointed.

Shawn jumped out of his seat and began running.

Hunter began running after him.

A nurse ran and caught up with Hunter.

" Yes?" Hunter asked.

" Does that man need to be sent to an emergency room?" She said, pointing to Shawn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stacy knocked in the door and creeped inside.

" John" Stacy called out.

John opened his eyes and stood up a little.

" Uhmm... Stacy?''

Stacy giggled.

" Yeah, it's me." Stacy replied.

" I'm fine. Now you can go." John said, in an annoyed way.

' Geez! Calm down!" Stacy replied.

" Listen Stacy, don't think I forgot about everything you did to Torrie."

Stacy laughed dramatically.

" Me? What did I do?!" Stacy screamed.

John leaned back in his bed.

" Can you please just go... just please." He muttered.

" What did I do?" Stacy complained, still in with the subject.

John looked at her.

"Listen, I'm just having a bad day. Never mind me." John said.

" I'm just tired of people saying that I am the bad person around here !" Stacy screamed.

" Stacy, please just go. " John said.

" No ! Not until you tell me the whole story about what's happening here!" Stacy yelled.

" What story?'' John asked, sounding confused.

Stacy shook her head and a tear came out of eye.

" Everyone hates me ! " She screamed.

" What?" John said.

Stacy stomped her foot and left the room.

She slammed the door and went off.

John leaned back in his bed and was day dreaming.

" No." He muttered. " That will never happen."

Suddenly, before you knew it, he went off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn finally came to a stop and was nearly out of breath after all the running.

" Shawn." Hunter muttered, also unable to speak very well.

Shawn looked over to both sides.

" He's up to something." Shawn whispered.

" Who is up to something?!" Hunter screamed.

" Don't you know by now? Ric Flair and that little child!" Shawn screamed.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

" Your pathetic!" Hunter screamed.

" No, Hunter ! Please believe me !" Shawn called over, running to Hunter and tugging his hand.

Hunter shook his head.

" Shawn, please just rest your head for useless thinking." Hunter suggested.

" No, Hunter." Shawn muttered. " But something might happen. I have a feeling."

" Shut the hell up, Shawn! I had enough of you and your disorderly functioned brain ! "

" Fine." Shawn called over.

Hunter walked away.

Shawn was walking across the empty hallway. Suddenly, Kelly comes out of an emergency room and walks down the stairs. Shawn waits for her to pass by, and then creeps into the emergency room where she had come out of.

He crept in there and was in shock.

" Randy " Shawn muttered.

He walked closer and looked at the dead body.

" Who could possibly kill you ! " Shawn whispered, making sure no one could hear him.

Shawn grabbed a gun from the floor and examined it.

He wondered why Kelly was in here before, when she would see Randy dead. That made Shawn suspicously aware.

" Shawn !" Hunter screamed from outside the hallway.

Shawn threw the gun to the other side of the room and ran to Hunter.

" Hunter, man. Randy's dead!" Shawn screamed.

Hunter was in disbelief.

" What?" He asked.

'' Yeah, you heard me. He's dead!" Shawn screamed.

Hunter followed Shawn into the room and looked down at Randy.

" Who do you think killed him?" Hunter asked.

" I saw Kelly come out of this room just a couple of minutes ago. That's why I came to check what was happening and then I saw Randy dead." Shawn said.

" Look !" Shawn yelled. " I even found a gun!" He said, running to the other side of the room to show Hunter.

" Oh, God." Hunter muttered, touching the gun.

" Maybe Ric Flair did it..." Shawn said, coming out of no where.

Hunter looked at him.

"No, because then his cane rifle would of been here !" Hunter said sarcastically.

" Yeah, you're right." Shawn said.

Hunter put his hands in his head.

" Just let me look at the gun." Hunter said, taking the gun away from Shawn.

Suddenly, a police officer came in the room. Hunter immediately dropped the gun.

" You two, stay where you are !" The police man shouted with a gun pointing to them.

" I just got a call saying that a young man died. Did you kill him?" The police officer asked.

Shawn hesitated. " No, sir, no."

Hunter elbowed Shawn.

" No, we didn't." Hunter said.

" Then why did I see you two holding a gun!" The police shouted.

" Police officer, please just listen to us, we did not kill him!" Shawn said in a convincing manner.

Kelly came in the room with a suitcase. When she saw the police, she quickly hid the suticase behind her.

" Hi ! " She said in a joyful manner.

The police grinned.

" What's in that suitcase?" The policeman asked, taking the suitcase away from Kelly.

" You know that there are supposed to be no packages in this hospital." The police man added.

Kelly hesitated for a moment.

" Drugs..." The police man muttered.

" Those two gave it to me! " Kelly screamed, pointing to Shawn and Hunter.

Hunter's mouth dropped wide open.

**End of Chapter..**

**So.. you liked it? Tell me the truth and please drop a review. Thanks :) **


	10. A Kiss Will Make It Better?

Shawn looked at Kelly and then at the police officers.

" Policemen, she has no idea what she's talking about !" Hunter yelled.

Kelly looked over to the policemen.

" Oh, policemen... are you really going to believe them? I mean... look at that man!" Kelly said, pointing to Hunter. " He looks like a drugster!" Kelly yelled.

Hunter started getting really mad, now.

" And look at you, Miss slutster ! " Hunter screamed.

" Okay, okay ! That's enough !" The policeman yelled over to Hunter and Kelly, breaking up the argument.

Shawn just looked at the two back and forth.

" I'm going to try to solve this case and when I get back one day, I'll find the killer. " The policeman said, and with that he left.

Kelly followed the police out of the door and exited the building.

Shawn muttered, " Kelly has left the building."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stacy came back from John's room with an evil remark on her face.

" I can't believe that man !" Stacy screamed.

Torrie looked back, noticing that Stacy was in the room.

" Who, Randy?" Torrie asked.

Stacy shook her head.

" No, John!" Stacy said, and sat down in a nearby seat.

" What happened?" Torrie asked, sounding confused.

" He is like so... retarded!" Stacy screamed.

" I asked you what happened..." Torrie said.

" I just come in, ask him how he's doing, and then he tells me to leave!" Stacy said.

" That's why you're mad?" Torrie asked, sounding confused.

" Just forget about it..." Stacy said and walked out of the room. " Oh, and before I forget... call me later, okay?"

Torrie nodded her head. " Sure." Torrie said.

Stacy left the room.

Torrie got up from her seat, but then Shawn came running into the room pulling Torrie's arm.

" Torrie, Torrie !" Shawn screamed.

" What, Shawn?" Torrie asked, sounding worried.

" Randy's dead !" Shawn yelled.

" What?!" Torrie screached.

" And now the police are saying that I killed him! Well, along with Hunter..."

" Randy's dead?!" Torrie screached again.

" Yeah, but that's not the point! The police think that I killed him!" Shawn yelled.

" But, Randy's dead?!"

" Oh my goodness, Torrie ! Yes, he's dead !" Shawn yelled.

There was a short silence.

" Do not tell Stacy !" Shawn said, reminding Torrie.

" Yeah, okay.." Torrie said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A doctor came into John's room.

" Hello?" The doctor asked.

" Yeah, I'm here..." John muttered.

The doctor laughed.

" The results came in." The doctor said.

John rubbed his hands.

" You can tell me now." John said.

" The news isn't really that great..." The doctor muttered.

" What?" John asked.

" Well, we were able to take some of the bullet out of your arm, before..."

" Uh-huh..." John muttered.

" But, there is still something inside your arm." The doctor said.

" What's in my arm?" John asked.

" Another piece of the bullet. You need to undergo surgery tonight. " The doctor said.

" Surgery?" John asked, in confusion.

" Yeah, that's what it's called." The doctor said sarcastically.

" But, the nurse just came in and told me all I needed was some treatment because my skin was burned." John said.

" Yes, but... we just x-rayed you and there's another piece of a bullet inside your arm." The doctor said.

John took a deep breath.

" But... I could've sworn..."

" No." The doctor said. " There was a mistake. We are terribly sorry for it but please do forgive us. If you do not take this bullet out in a matter of days, it is possible for you to die." The doctor said.

John layed back in the bed.

" Okay." John muttered.

The doctor nodded his head and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie stood outside the hallway, waiting for the doctor to come tell her the news.

" Doctor!" Torrie called over.

The doctor turned around and looked at Torrie.

" Yes?" He asked.

" How is John?" Torrie asked.

" I have another patient I have to take care of before she dies, can you just please go inside the room and check out yourself?" The doctor ased and walked away.

Torrie opened the door silently and looked inside.

She saw John's eyes open and John looked at her. He didn't look so happy.

Torrie walked closer and touched his hand.

" What happened?'' She asked.

John gulped.

" Nothing." He muttered.

Torrie squeezed his hand a little.

" Please tell me... please!" Torrie said.

" I just have to undergo surgery, what's the big deal?!" John yelled.

_Torrie thought, no wonder Stacy was so bad at him.. gosh, he has a temper. _

" That is a big deal..." Torrie muttered.

John shook his head.

" I know why you are mad..." Torrie said.

" I'm not mad!" John yelled over.

" You're mad because of me ! Please John, just forgive me!" Torrie pleaded.

" I'm not mad at you ! I'm mad at myself !" John finally gave in.

" Why?" Torrie asked.

" Just for everything.. if I never made such a big mistake in my life a long time ago, I would've still had you in my life."

" You still have me in your life.." Torrie muttered.

" But.. not as a girlfriend." John said.

There was a long silence.

" Randy died." Torrie muttered.

" Randy died?" John asked. " What the hell is happening around here?!"

" John, Shawn is telling me to not tell Stacy... but wouldn't that seem wrong?" Torrie asked.

" Don't listen to Shawn... just tell Stacy. " John said and grabbed Torrie's hand.

Torrie smiled. " Okay."

Torrie held John's face and looked into his eyes.

She moved in closer, slowly.

John knew what was happening. He was going to kiss Torrie.

John moved in closer, too, and then they passionately kissed.

Torrie backed away and looked at John. His eyes were still closed.

Torrie giggled a little and said to him, " Don't worry, the surgery will go by fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie ran to Stacy's house and knocked in her door.

Torrie had such a happy expression in her face but now she would have to let that go. She has to tell Stacy that Randy died, sooner or later.

Stacy opened the door and looked at Torrie.

" Stacy, I have something really important to tell you." Torrie said.

Stacy nodded her head and told her to come inside. " Okay."

They both sat down in a chair and then Torrie held Stacy's hand.

Torrie took a deep breath.

'' Randy died." Torrie said, and then waited for a response.

" I know..." Stacy said. " I miss him."

" How do you know?" Torrie asked, sounding confused.

" Kelly told me." Stacy said.

A frown came through Torrie's face.

" You might know that Randy died, but did you know that Kelly kissed him?" Torrie asked.

Stacy nodded her head.

" Yeah, I know that too."

There was a silence in the room.

" I guess I'll be going." Torrie said, getting out of her seat.

" That's why you came here? To just upset me more?" Stacy asked.

" No, Stacy. I just wanted to let you know.'' Torrie said.

" And I have something important to tell you." Stacy said, grabbing Torrie's arm.

" Yes?'' Torrie asked.

" John made out with Candice." Stacy said and smiled. " I just wanted to let you know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Of Chapter : ) **

**Hope everyone liked it ! Please tell me your comments and what you thought about it ! **

**Chapter 11 will be coming in a matter of a week... or less. Please review, and thank you so much! ttyl : )**


	11. That Smile Witholding Many Secrets

Torrie's mouth dropped right open.

" What ?" Torrie asked, sounding confused.

Stacy smiled.

" Yeah, it's like you seem to come here and tell me that Randy is dead and that he made out with Kelly. Guess what Torrie, I don't give a shit !" Stacy yelled.

" God, Stacy. I just told you that Randy died. I wanted to let you know! Wouldn't it be kind of wrong if I didn't tell you?" Torrie asked.

Stacy nodded her head.

" Well, yeah. Wouldn't it also be wrong if I didn't tell you that John made out with Candice?" Stacy asked.

" Well... I don't know. Maybe you're lying right now!" Torrie called over.

" That is one thing I never do!" Stacy screamed.

" Oh, please!" Torrie yelled. " Then why did you marry Randy in the first place?"

Torrie waited for an answer but Stacy didn't answer it.

" Huh?" Torrie asked.

" As I said," Stacy began. " I am not a liar so I have to tell the truth."

" Okay, go on." Torrie commanded.

" It was because I loved him." Stacy said.

Torrie shook her head.

" You liar." Torrie said.

" What is any of this business supposed to do with you ?!" Stacy yelled.

" Because I am concerned about you, Stacy! Don't you get that?" Torrie said.

Stacy shook her head.

" Sorry, I don't." Stacy replied.

" Then I don't know what to tell you." Torrie replied back.

" Good. I don't want any of your advice!" Stacy called over.

" Then why do you go over telling me that Candice made out with John?" Torrie cried out.

" Why are you crying?" Stacy called over.

Torrie wiped a tear from her eyes.

" That little bitch. " Torrie muttered.

" Torrie..." Stacy muttered.

" No, Stacy! I had enough of Candice ! She is getting on my last nerve!" Torrie called over.

" Well, I don't really know the story, Torrie. Maybe that story isn't even true!" Stacy said.

" Who told you the story, then?" Torrie asked.

" Shawn." Stacy said.

Torrie was confused.

" Shawn is usually never a person who would go out and tell people rumours." Torrie said.

" Yeah, but maybe..." Stacy began. " Oh, never mind."

Torrie ended up laughing.

" Why are you laughing?'' Stacy asked, ending up laughing a little too for no apparent reason.

" No, we were arguing for nothing." Torrie said.

Stacy laughed too.

" Yeah, but I do need to tell you something." Stacy admitted.

Torrie looked over to Stacy.

" Well, I need to go in a hurry somewhere, is it important?" Torrie asked.

" Well, a little. Maybe something to explain the whole confusion around here." Stacy said.

" I promise I'll come back later." Torrie said and waved bye to Stacy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter walked around his house and then suddenly recieved a call.

He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

" Hello?" He asked.

" Shawn here." Shawn said.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

" You again..." He muttered.

" Was that a compliment or an insult?" Shawn asked.

" Just get on with whatever you have to say." Hunter replied.

" I told Stacy." Shawn said.

" Told Stacy what?" Hunter asked, sounding confused.

" About John and Candice... you know." Shawn said, not wanting to say it.

Hunter's mouth dropped to the floor.

" What?! You retard! What were you thinking?!" Hunter yelled into the phone.

" I was thinking about everything..." Shawn muttered.

Hunter collapsed his head in his hands.

" Weren't you the one who had come up with the idea not to tell Torrie what had happened and then you supposedly end up saying it?" Hunter said.

" i guess you can put it that way..'' Shawn said.

" Ugghh... what are we supposed to do!?" Hunter yelled.

" Just stay calm. It's not like Stacy is going to tell Torrie or anything. At the moment, Stacy hates Torrie," Shawn said.

Hunter smiled.

" You're right," Hunter said.

" Told you," Shawn called over.

" But still.. what are we to do?" Hunter asked.

" Just keep our mouths shut and pretend we never saw John and Candice make out." Shawn said.

" But we just told Stacy that... I mean _you _just told Stacy that," Hunter said.

" Well, if she were smart... she better keep her big mouth shut too." Shawn said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie exited Stacy's house and walked over to the florist to buy some flowers for John.

She went over to the flower aisle but then saw Trish.

She hadn't seen her in a long time. Ever since Randy and Stacy's wedding.

Torrie took a deep breath and walked over to her.

" Trish." Torrie said.

Trish turned back and fakily smiled.

" Long time, no see," Trish said.

" Sorry," Torrie said.

" You should be," Trish replied back.

Torrie's mouth dropped wide open.

" Okay, first of all I said sorry so why are you trying to make it not work out?" Torie yelled.

" Because you didn't appreciate me when I invited John for you." Trish said.

" Well, that didn't turn out to work well either, didn't it now?" Torrie said sarcastically.

" Oh my God, Torrie ! You can't take anything!" Trish screamed.

The chinese florist called over to Torrie and Trish and told them to take their arguments against eachother outside.

Torrie stomped out of the florist shop and looked back at Trish.

" Trish... I," Torrie began.

" No, Torrie !" Trish interupted. " I know you still have feelings for John."

Torrie just stared at her blankly.

" Torrie, don't look at me as if you were some kind of zombie," Trish said. " You know what I mean."

Torrie rolled her eyes.

" Okay, I do have feelings for him." Torrie said.

Trish smiled. " Aww," Trish said.

" Trish," Torrie said, telling Trish to stop it.

" Okay, okay." Trish gave in. " Are you still friends with me?" She asked.

Torrie looked over to Trish.

" I don't know... ever since that thing you told Stacy," Torrie said.

" You actually believed that, Torrie ! That was a lie from her !" Trish yelled.

" Trish, I need to go," Torrie said, picking up her flowers.

" Who are those flowers for?" Trish asked, smirking.

Torrie rolled her eyes. " For myself. I'm just going to die tomorrow. I'm going to put them in my grave!" Torrie said sarcastically.

Trish laughed.

" That's the Torrie I know," Trish called over.

Torrie walked away, smiling to herself and wondering if Trish was the better friend around here, rather than Stacy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie walked into John's room and wondered why the room lights were closed.

She looked behind her and saw the doctor giving her a warning that John is sleeping and he just came out of surgery so don't startle him.

Torrie nodded her head and sat by the nearest table in the room. She put the flowers in a vase she bought him and set it on the table.

She looked over to John and smiled to herself.

She took out a piece of paper from her purse and set it on the table.

She began writing,

_John, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. _

_I hope everything is still alright between us... and I'm sorry if I ruined the whole friendship thing._

_I seriously didn't know what I was thinking... _

_I don't know if you were either. _

_But anyways,hope the surgery went by fine. _

_I'm so sorry I got you into this. Luckliy you are still here, and still alive._

Torrie thought for a moment then looked at herself.

_Things haven't been going well around here... for me either. _

_Hard to actually believe that, but yeah..._

_I'm sorry if I've been having such an attitude lately ..._

_It's just a short way of saying I love you._

Torrie stopped for a second and her eyes widened.

She crossed out that last phrase then laughed at herself.

" Shit," She muttered.

She wrote more,

_Okay, this is kind of getting long so I'll make it stop. Let me put it into more simple words. I am really sorry and I hope you forgive me._

_Love,_

_Torrie Wilson _

Torrie stopped writing and stuck the note in the bouquet of flowers.

She grabbed her jacket off the chair and put it on. She looked at John for one last time and smiled to herself.

She walked out of John's room and went on to the hallway, walking like she was the center of attention.

She still had that smile in her face for some apparent reason.

That gleaming smile, that holds so many secrets.

**End of Chapter.**

**Tell me what you thought about it .. hope you liked it ! As usual I say this ... lmao anyways uhmm right now Torrie is really just stuck on between her two best friends Trish and Stacy. She wonders which one should she trust more especially since they both held so many secrets away from Torrie. Shawn has done another big mistake ladies and gentlemen! He told Stacy the incident and now Stacy told Torrie. How are Hunter and Shawn going to overcome this problem when Torrie comes to them to talk about it? **

**  
Who really did kill Randy, you may ask? Hmm.. seems like Kelly, right? Well, duh it seems so obvious. She came out of the room where Randy was found dead...**

**Mystery keeps on going on.**

**Torrie Torrie Torrie**

**and John...**

**yeah, totally are right for eachother, but do they actually realize that? Or are they just going towards their friends' opinions and trying to make it not seem so obvious. **

**Candice and John? **

**Uhh, eww...**

**How is Torrie going to go over to John and actually talk about that? Or will she leave it behind and carry on, not believing Stacy? **

**Well hope you review and sorry for this long author's note... Well, please R&R thanks !!! Tell me what you think about it : ) **


	12. What Happened This Time?

Torrie walked into the hospital waiting room and looked over to Stacy.

Stacy stared at her confusingly.

Torrie laughed.

" Why do you look so confused?" Torrie asked.

Stacy shook her head.

" Oh, no. I forgot you were going to come back."

" Okay, I'll gladly go back." Torrie said, pointing her foot towards the other direction.

Stacy rolled her eyes.

" Gladly go back?" Stacy asked.

Torrie grabbed a chair and sat near Stacy.

" Stacy," Torrie muttered, but Stacy was able to hear her.

Stacy looked up and waited for her to hit her with a question.

" Yes?" Stacy asked.

" Stacy, I don't think that we should be friends anymore." Torrie muttered.

" What?" Stacy asked.

Torrie gulped.

" You're keeping so many secrets away from me and you are just... yeah," Torrie said, not knowing what to say.

" Yeah, I get it," Stacy said, taking her bag and walking away.

Torrie raised an eyebrow.

" You're saying that you're okay with it?" Torrie asked.

Stacy looked back.

" Yeah, I thought that it would be right for us two to just.. you know," Stacy said.

" Yeah, I know," Torrie muttered.

Stacy smiled and then looked at the floor. She suddenly slaps Torrie in the face.

Torrie held her left cheek and looked at Stacy with an evil glare.

Before Torrie could hit Stacy back, Stacy immediatley closes the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter looked over to Shawn.

" Shawn, pass me a beer." Hunter demanded.

Shawn looked over to the thirty-two empty beer cans in the garbage near Hunter.

Shawn shook his head.

" Oh, no Hunter. I won't give it to you," Shawn said.

Hunter looked at Shawn with an evil glare.

" Why, I must ask?" Hunter said.

" Hunter... you just gulped down thirty-two beer cans! There's got to be another way to get rid of your stress!" Shawn excaimed.

" Okay, give me some chocolate." Hunter demanded.

Shawn put his hands on his head.

" No, Hunter ! Please !" Shawn yelled.

" Get me my beer !" Hunter screamed.

" No!"

" Yes !"

" No!"

" You better give me my beer !"

" Since when is it _your_ beer?!'' Shawn screamed.

Hunter stomped his foot on the floor and threw the pillow towards Shawn.

Shawn dodged the pillow and laughed.

" Missed!" He called out.

Hunter tilted his head to the side.

" Really?'' Hunter asked.

Hunter threw a remote at Shawn.

" Ow!" Shawn screached, holding his arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie held her cheek and walked out the door.

Torrie moaned and couldn't believe that Stacy would do that.

Torrie looks behind her and she sees Ashley.

" Ashley !" Torrie yelled, and ran to hug her best friend.

Ashley smiled. " Torrie!" She exclaimed.

Torrie laughed.

" So what brings you here from Florida?" Torrie asked.

" I just wanted to see how everyone is doing. Especially my other friend, Randy!" Ashley said.

A frown came through Torrie's face.

" About Randy..." Torrie began.

" Oh, probably he is in the basement playing his PS3, right?"

" Well, maybe a bit further down than the basement..." Torrie said.

Ashley raised an eyebrow.

" An underground station?" Ashley said.

Torrie shook her head.

" Ashley, he's dead."

Ashley's mouth dropped wide open.

" Dead? Randy?" She asked.

Torrie nodded her head.

" Yeah, that..." Torrie muttered.

Ashley stared blankly at Torrie.

" You killed him?" Ashley asked, sounding horrified.

" No !" Torrie screached.

Ashley laughed and playfully punched Torrie in the shoulder.

" Just kidding." Ashley said.

" Good, because for a second I thought you were like Shawn's sister or something from his family.." Torrie said.

" Something in his family? You're calling his family an object?" Ashley asked.

" You see! You're acting like Shawn !" Torrie exclaimed.

Ashley laughed.

" Yeah, couldn't be."

Torrie laughed.

" Listen Tor, I need to go. But please call me whenever you feel bored or random!" Ashley said.

Torrie smiled.

" Okay." Torrie said.

Ashley waved back to Torrie and opened the door.

" Oh, by the way... what happened to your cheek?" Ashley asked.

Torrie held her cheek and looked at Ashley.

" Long story." Torrie said.

Ashley laughed.

" Your stories are always long." Ashley said.

Ashley closed the door behind her and walked out.

Torrie leaned against the wall and grabbed her i-pod out.

She started listening to " See you again"

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinking 'bout_

Felt like i couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Ashley says  
"She's just bein' Torrie" 

_The next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself_

_My heart can't rest till' then_

_Whoa_

_Oh, I can't wait to see you again _

Torrie stopped for a second and laughed to herself when she added the names Ashley and Torrie to the song.

She then started thinking about someone, that someone you all probably know who she was thinking about.

John Cena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John woke up and looked at his arm. He had a big scar running down his arm. He laughed at himself, wondering about all the crazy things he would do for Torrie. He looked over to the nearby table and saw a bouquet of flowers with a note inside.

He read it over and over again.

He smiled and folded the note.

'' God, how many times does she need to apologize to me?" John muttered to himself.

He looked around and wondered if he can go home now.

A nurse walks in with a bouquet of flowers.

" These are from..." The nurse checks the card. " Hunter and Shawn." She added.

John took the flowers from the nurse and smiled.

" Thanks." John muttered.

The nurse started walking away.

" Oh, miss?" John said.

The nurse turned back.

" Yes?" She asked.

" When will I be able to get out of the hospital?" John asked.

The nurse smiled.

" Today or tonight." She said and walked out of the room.

John put the flowers aside and opened the card.

_I need to talk to you..._

_- Hunter_

Then there was this big scribble on the page and then Shawn wrote something else.

_Me too, mister!_

_- Shawn_

" What happened this time?" John muttered.

Hunter walked into the room.

" What happened, you're asking?" Hunter said with his arms folded.

**End of Chapter ! Arrghh Happy Thanksgiving everyone ! lol**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about it.. I know that this chapter isn't that great. Sorry guys ! Next chapter will probably be updated soon, hopefully... anyways thanks so much for the lovely reviews !! **


	13. A Shoulder To Cry On

John looked at Hunter.

Hunter had his arms folded and waited for Cena's reaction.

" What are you waiting for?" John asked.

" Your reaction." Hunter said.

" Reaction to what?" John asked, confusingly.

" I saw what happened." Hunter said.

" You saw what?" John asked.

" Oh, will you stop asking me questions !?" Hunter said.

There was a short silence.

" You and Candice." Hunter said.

Many things were running through John's mind when Hunter blurted that out.

" Don't pretend that nothing happened between the two of you !" Hunter yelled.

" Okay, so something did happen." John muttered.

" Yeah, and tell me why did you do that?" Hunter asked.

John's eyes widened.

" It's my life and I could do whatever I want! Can you stop running into my business all the time?!" John screamed.

" Okay, but I thought you liked... you know." Hunter said.

" Torrie?'' John asked.

" Yeah, Torrie." Hunter said.

" I do." John said.

Hunter's eyes opened.

" Then why the hell did you make out with Candice!" Hunter screamed.

" That was before I knew Torrie really loved me." John said.

Hunter put his hands in his head.

" You just noticed?" Hunter asked.

John looked up.

" What do you mean?" John asked.

" Torrie wanted you back you retard!" Hunter yelled.

John punched Hunter in the shoulder.

" Shut up, how about if Torrie is still in the hospital somewhere or even eavesdropping near the door?" John said.

Hunter shook his head.

" That is not the point!" Hunter said.

" Then what is the point?" John asked.

" You're more scared if Torrie found out that you love her than rather being scared if Torrie finds out that you made out with Candice!" Hunter screamed.

" Shut up, Hunter. " John said.

" No, I had enough." Hunter said, grabbing his jacket and started to leave.

Hunter looked at John for one last time before he left.

" If you loved her, why did you go with Candice?" Hunter asked.

John looked at Hunter and stared at him.

" I thought Torrie would never come back and forgive me." John said.

" Now, what changed your mind to forget Candice and go for Torrie?" Hunter asked, sounding confused from the whole conversation.

John shook his head and took a deep breath.

" She said that she loved me." John said.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. 

" And she kissed me." John muttered, but Hunter was able to hear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley walked in John's room and saw Hunter stare at John continually.

" Whoa! What's happening here? A staring competition?" Ashley asked.

Hunter turns around and looks at Ashley.

" Oh... Ashley?" Hunter said, sounding confused.

Ashley laughed.

" Yeah, I came back." She said.

There was a long silence.

" So..." Ashley said.

" Yep." John added.

" You feeling better?" She asked John.

John nodded. " Yeah."

" I can't believe you actually risked your life for Torrie." Ashley said.

John smiled.

" That's what friends are for." John said.

" Friends?" Hunter muttered silently.

John elbowed Hunter when Ashley wasn't looking.

" Well, it's great to hear that you are fine. I have to go." Ashley said.

" Bye." Hunter said.

" Yeah, bye." John added.

Ashley waved back and shut the door.

Hunter continued to look back at John with an evil glare.

" Trying to keep it a secret, huh?" Hunter asked.

" Hunter." John muttered.

" Yeah?"

" You're really scaring me." John said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn waited for Hunter to come out of John's room.

Instead, Shawn decided to walk around a bit.

Candice came up running to him.

" Shawn!" She called over.

Shawn looked behind him and saw Candice right near him.

'' Yes?" Shawn asked.

" I forgot what John's room number is. Can you tell me ?" Candice asked.

" Sorry, Candice. I don't know either." Shawn lied, but wasn't very good at it.

" Then, why are you hear?" Candice asked.

" To visit my... grandma." Shawn lied.

Candice's eyes widened.

" She's alive?" Candice asked.

" Hey! I'm not that old." Shawn said.

" Oh, come on now. You know John's room number. Please tell me." Candice pleaded.

Candice fingered Shawn's chest up and down.

Shawn pushed Candice's arm out of the way.

" Stop tempting me, woman!" Shawn screamed and everyone in the hospital must of heard him.

Candice's mouth was wide open and asked, " How is that tempting?"

" In every little way I like to think about things." Shawn said.

Candice smiled.

" What do you think about Torrie?" Candice asked.

" The question is what do I think about you.. and very annoying as quite by now." Shawn said.

Candice stomped her foot in the floor.

" What does Torrie have to do with this?" Shawn asked.

Candice moaned. " Tell me where John's room is!" She commanded.

" Oh, I get it. You want to disturb Torrie and John.. from being together? " Shawn said.

" Now you get it?" Candice said.

" Wait, what do you mean?" Shawn asked.

" Oh, I have my way of explaining things." Candice replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie walked back and forth in the hospital hall.

_Oh, God. Did he ever get my note? Why isn't he replying? Oh, shit. Maybe I need to go to his room for myself... wait, that's a little too needy, right?_

Torrie had enough of waiting and started walking to John's room.

She stopped by the door and waited.

Suddenly the door opens and Hunter comes out.

Hunter stares at Torrie funnily and asks her, " Were you eavesdropping?"

Torrie immediatley shook her head.

" Why would you think that?" She asked.

" Long story, but anyways John wants to talk to you. Don't make it seem so obvious to him that I told you that. Okay?"

Torrie nodded confusingly.

" Okay..." She muttered.

" Oh, and if he doesn't say anything, that means he is just to embarassed to say it." Hunter added.

Torrie nodded her head and waited for Hunter to leave.

She opened the door slightly and walked in.

She closed the door behind her and went over to John.

John looked at her.

" That's weird. Hunter was just in here and now you?" John asked.

Torrie laughed.

" Yeah, sorry." Torrie said.

" No, it's okay. I like company." John said.

" Really?" Torrie asked.

" Why are you asking me like that?"

" Cause I heard you screaming with Hunter." Torrie said.

John was getting scared that she heard what happened between him and Candice.

" Oh, yeah. About that..."

Torrie laughed.

" No, it's okay. Everyone gets out of hand... sometimes." Torrie said.

John laughed.

" I'm glad you understand that." John said.

" Yeah, I'm also glad I understand most things such as what you did with Candice." Torrie blurted out.

John's eyes showed concern.

" Torrie, I hope you understand that. It was all a mistake ! " John said.

" Oh, yeah! Of course I understand that you once loved me, then dumped me, then we had a chance of going out again, but then you make out with Candice?!" Torrie blurted out all at one time.

John shook his head.

" No, Torrie. Please! Let me just explain..."

" Oh, explaining is over John. " Torrie said.

" And you know what the sad part is?" Torrie asked.

John just stood there, waiting to hear it.

" That you actually kissed me _after_ you made out with another woman. How sad is that?" Torrie said.

John shook his head.

" Please Torrie, forgive me!" John pleaded.

'' How can I?'' Torrie screamed.

John had enough and rose a little from his bed.

" You're not forgiving me when I forgave you?" John asked. " Don't you remember Torrie? I saved _your_ life ! And you asked for forgiveness."

Torrie stood there, actually listening to what he said.

" And what did I do, Torrie? I forgave you! That's right, I-forgave-you!" John screamed.

" I asked for forgiveness because I love you. You're asking for forgiveness because... because..."

" Exactly." John muttered. " Because I love you too."

Torrie let out a tear.

" Torrie, would it make any sense to risk your own life for a person you don't love?" John asked.

" I guess not." Torrie muttered and wiped away a tear.

John opened his arms and Torrie came in rushing into them, and cried all she wanted to in his shoulder.

" By the way, did Hunter tell you that?" John asked.

" Let's not ruin the moment." She replied.

**End of chapter! **

**Uhhh.. well tell me what you thought about it...**

**Hope you liked it !!**

**Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be coming because I didn't start it yet and I'm kind of busy with everything, basketball games, homework, school, practices and stuff. Hope you understand and please review! Thanks! Luvya :)**


	14. Pearls and Diamonds

They backed away from eachother and then looked at their surroundings.

Torrie giggled.

" Here we are." Torrie muttered.

" Together," John added.

Torrie slightly turned her head to the side and rubbed her shoulders.

" I'm sorry," Torrie said.

John nodded his head.

" No, I'm sorry," John replied.

Torrie looked at him.

" I was a jerk, you know, by going with Candice... and well... I don't know how to explain it" John said.

Torrie laughed.

" No, I know. " Torrie replied.

" So, are we cool?" John asked.

" Totally," Torrie said, rushing to John Cena and kissing him.

John smiled slightly to himself when she backed away.

" Anyways, are you going to leave today?" Torrie asked.

" That's what the nurse said, hopefully" John said.

" Maybe I'll just be waiting here..." Torrie said.

" If you want to, it's your choice. But I think Hunter might be coming soon... or Shawn" John said.

Torrie laughed.

" You're right. Probably you need a little more rest, I'll leave you alone for a few hours and then I might come back." Torrie said.

" Sure, thanks." John replied and waved good-bye to Torrie.

Torrie closed the door behind her and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm telling you, I can't understand her attitude!" Stacy was yelling, explaining something to Ashley.

" Uhm.. Stacy. Torrie is my friend, so I can't really make fun of her... with you." Ashley

Stacy looked at Ashley.

" You're still friends with her?" Stacy asked.

Ashley nodded.

"... Yeah?" Ashley said in confusement.

Stacy tugged Ashley closer to her. Ashley just stared at her bluntly.

" Listen, Torrie has done terrible things to me in the past few years." Stacy whispered to Ashley.

Ashley's eyes narrowed.

" Like what?" Ashley asked.

Stacy laughed histerically.

" You can't imagine what she's done to me." Stacy lied.

Ashley's mouth dropped wide open.

" Torrie? " Ashley asked, sounding not so sure.

" Yes, Torrie." Stacy whispered.

" What did she do?" Ashley asked.

Stacy gulped.

" She killed Randy." Stacy said.

Ashley's eyes widened.

" How?" Ashley asked.

" Stop being retarded now, you know she could've either killed him with a gun, knife, or even her own bare hands... never know." Stacy said.

" No, not that how. How as in how could she?" Ashley said.

Stacy shrugged.

" People these days." Stacy said. " People these days."

Ashley looked down at the floor and wondered... how?

" Stop asking, woman! How is a question that will never be answered! Trust me in this one." Stacy said.

Ashley took out a piece of gum and started chewing it.

" I'm going to go." Ashley said.

" Remember to stay away from the killer!" Stacy called out.

When Ashley left the room, Stacy slightly smiled to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was silently sleeping and resting until Hunter and Shawn stampeded into the room.

Shawn was jumping up and down, making the floor shake, and shaking John off the bed.

" I heard that you're feeling alright now. Let's play some football!" Shawn yelled.

John's eyebrows rose.

" I'm not that great to play football, you know." John said.

Hunter still looked at Shawn blankly, wondering why Shawn asked that retarded question, but hey, it's Shawn... right?

" So, uhm, how's it going champ?" Hunter asked.

" Pretty good." John said.

" How's Torrie?" Shawn asked.

" Yeah, how are you... and Torrie?" Hunter asked and silently laughed to himself.

" Yeah fine, whatever. " John said, trying not to make it seem so obvious that he likes her.

" No, it's just surprising that she would still go for you after what you've done." Hunter added in.

John laughed.

" Come on now. Isn't that the past? What happened to what you always used to say.. uhmm what was it? Let go of the past and stick to the future." John said.

Hunter tilted his head to one side.

" Yes, yes. I know. " Hunter said.

John laughed.

" Okay, so follow it." John said.

" Okay sure whatever." Hunter added. " After you get out of this hospital, we should totally go out to the movies. You know, go in a road trip to a faraway movie theater just for the heck of it and have fun, tell stories and whatever it may be." Hunter said.

" Yeah!" Shawn came in, out of nowhere.

John laughed.

" That's a good idea." John said.

" You know what might be a _great _idea?" Hunter asked.

" What?" John asked.

" Inviting Torrie." Hunter said.

John's life paused.

Hunter stared at John blankly.

" Hello? Answer me?" Hunter asked.

John suddenly came back to reality.

" Listen, you might get the feeling that I like her but I don't... really." John said.

A little smile came through Hunter's face.

" Aw, come on. You like her. " Hunter said.

Shawn raised his hand.

" Why are you raising your hand?" Hunter asked.

" I need to ask a question." Shawn said.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

" You don't have to raise your hand."

" I know." Shawn said.

" So, why did you do it?" Hunter asked.

" Come on, I don't have all day. Let's get to the question?" Shawn said.

" Sure.'' Hunter agreed.

" Okay, I must admit that it is not really a question.. "

" Just go on!" Hunter yelled.

" Okay, okay. Torrie should come with us." Shawn suggested.

Hunter put his hands in his head while John bursted out laughing.

" Wasn't that what we were just talking about?" Hunter asked.

Shawn looked over to John and then to Shawn.

" What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

" Oh my God!" Hunter screamed at the top of his lungs.

Shawn looked at Hunter scream and suddenly laughed to himself.

John never saw Shawn really laugh. He just thought that Shawn was the kind of guy that gets laughed about, not really laughs himself. So it was an amusement to John and Hunter.

" Why are you laughing?!" Hunter screamed.

Shawn said," Because your face looks like a tomato when you're mad."

Hunter turned to John and saw him laughing too.

" Oh, so now there's two clowns here?" Hunter said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie sat down quietly in her bed, listening to her i-pod.

She was listening to " Misery Business" by Paramore.

She looked at the clock and took the i-pod earphones out of her ears.

She began thinking to herself... a whole list of memories.

A whole list of memories she and Trish had together. Memories John and her had together. Even memories she had with Hunter, Shawn, and Ashley.

She remembered that night, December 24, the day before Christmas. She rented a hotel room for her and Hunter, Shawn, John, Trish, and Stacy to stay in.

_Trish wrapped up a present for Torrie, which she had personally made. Trish looked over to the corner, where Torrie was staying, sitting quietly near John._

_John looked deeply into Torrie's eyes and thought a whole list of things._

_Torrie just looked back and smiled._

_Trish smiled to herself and put the present down near Torrie, interrupting the whole staring thing between John and Torrie._

_Torrie backed away from John and looked at Trish and then at the present. _

_" A present? For me?" Torrie asked._

_Trish nodded her head and laughed as Torrie grabbed the present and tore the pink and green wrapping paper apart._

_A smile rushed through Torrie's face when she saw two friendship bracelets in a little pink box._

_Torrie looked up at Trish and said," Thank you." _

_Torrie gave one friendship bracelet to Trish and wore the other one around her wrist._

_" Friends forvever." Trish said._

_Torrie giggled._

_" Friends forever." Torrie agreed._

_Shawn came running toward Torrie and Trish._

_" Time to open presents!" Shawn called out._

_Torrie and Trish sat down next to eachother. John sat in the right hand of Torrie. Hunter sat near John. Shawn sat near Hunter. Ashley sat near Trish. Stacy sat near Ashley and Randy sat near Stacy._

_" Okay, I go first." Shawn called out. _

_" Okay, who did you get?" Torrie asked._

_" I got Ashley!" Shawn called out._

_" Okay, now give me my present. Hope it's a good one!" Ashley said._

_Shawn smiled and gave Ashley her present. _

_Ashley tore up the pink and blank wrapping paper and held a cute yellow t-shirt. _

_" Aw, how sweet." Ashley said and hugged Shawn. " But that's it?" She asked._

_Trish laughed. _

_" Uh-oh, someone doesn't like their present." Trish muttered silently to Torrie. Torrie laughed._

_" Okay, Ashley. Who did you get?" Torrie asked._

_Ashley smiled._

_" I got Hunter." Ashley said._

_" Better be good." Hunter said._

_Ashley laughed and gave Hunter his present._

_" Wow, black wrapping paper and bag. Am I going to die tomorrow?" Hunter said sarcastically._

_" Uh, no." Ashley said. " Sorry, I thought black was your favorite color." _

_Hunter tore up the present and looked at it._

_" Cool, a sledge hammer." Hunter said sarcastically._

_" Sorry, I thought you liked sledgehammers. But hey, in the bright side it's signed personally by me!" Ashley said._

_Everyone laughed._

_" Okay, okay. Hunter, who did you get?" Torrie asked._

_" I got Stacy." Hunter said._

_" No wonder." Randy muttered and frowned._

_" Yay!" Stacy said. " What did you get me?" _

_" I don't know. Look for yourself." Hunter said and smiled._

_Stacy tore up the purple and pink wrapped box and looked at the present strangely._

_" What is it?" Stacy asked._

_" No, look under the wrapping paper." Hunter said._

_Stacy pulled up the wrapping paper and laughed._

_" Stacy's World Wrestling Moments DVD." Stacy read aloud._

_" It's a video I found in the store." Hunter said._

_" Wow, oh gee, thanks." Stacy said all at once._

_" Stacy."_

_" Yes?"_

_" Who did you get?" Torrie asked._

_" I got..." _

_Torrie waited for her name to finally come, but it didn't._

_" Shawn." _

_Shawn's smile faded._

_" What's the matter with you?" Torrie asked._

_" I wanted Hunter to get me." _

_" But... how when he got... Stacy?" Torrie said._

_" I don't know... lucky chance?" _

_" Anyways, just get to the present people!" Torrie yelled._

_" I got you a Best Buy gift card." Stacy said, handing the card to Shawn._

_" What's this?" Shawn asked._

_" Well, you can rent videos for free at Best Buy with this card." Stacy said._

_" This isn't that great but thanks for trying. I would've prefered a card. A handmade one.. with a little poem about me in the side." Shawn said._

_Stacy's eyes showed confusement._

_" O-kay" Stacy said._

_" Okay, we already know who Shawn got, right?" Torrie asked._

_" Yeah." Everyone said, bored to death, waiting for a surprise gift._

_" Uhm.. Randy." Torrie said._

_" I pick Stacy." Randy called out._

_" What do you mean?" John asked. " You can't pick. Who did you get?" _

_" Oh, I got Trish but I got nothing for her. I got Stacy a diamond necklace." Randy said, holding out the necklace._

_Stacy almost burst into tears, fake tears._

_" Are those for me?" She lied._

_Randy nodded his head and she came rushing to hug him, but more importantly, wear the necklace._

_Trish's mouth was wide-open._

_" What do I get then?" Trish asked._

_Torrie looked over to Randy._

_Torrie cleared her throat. " Randy..." _

_Randy turned toward Trish. " Sorry." He muttered but then turned his head towards Stacy._

_Torrie rolled her eyes._

_" Here you go." Hunter said, giving a small christmas teddy bear to Trish._

_" Oh, thank you." Trish said and hugged Hunter._

_" Okay... problem's done. Next." Torrie said._

_" Me!" Trish called out. " I got Randy... but whoops, I didn't get you a present." Trish lied. _

_Randy's mouth dropped open, then closed it. " You break my heart." He said sarcastically._

_" Whatever." Trish said._

_" Okay, my turn." John called out._

_Torrie looked at him._

_" Okay, this is kind of obvious. I'm the only one left." Torrie said and giggled._

_John smiled and gave her a wrapped up pink and mint green present. She tore up the box, but then a smaller box came out. Torrie looked at John and he bursted out laughing._

_" There's going to be a few boxes there." he said._

_Torrie laughed and opened the box._

_Guess what, another box._

_And another, a-n-d another. But then there was a little, small personally wrapped up box. She opened it and there was a pearl necklace inside._

_" Oh my goodness, John." Torrie cried out and ran to hug and kiss him._

_John smiled, seeing that she liked her present. _

_" It's beautiful." Torrie said. " Thank you so much." _

_John smiled. " Your welcome." _

_Torrie smiled and gave her present to John._

_" What a coincidence, huh?" Torrie said._

_John laughed and opened his wrapped up blue and green present._

_John smiled and held up a watch._

_" You didn't have to get me this." _

_" But I did." Torrie said and laughed._

_They hugged eachother for a moment and pulled away._

_" Okay, let's rumba!" Shawn called over, turning up the music._

Torrie let go of her memories and blew them goodbye. Will she be with John again? But even as important, will she and Trish become friends again?

**Arghh End of chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry for taking long to update! I was busy all week... uhhh I'm really tired now from all this homework and all these projects and all these tests. Anyways hope you liked it !!! Tell me how you thought about it :) sorry for the long flashback... I didn't know what else to write about. lol anyways please R&R :) Thanks everyone !!**


	15. Feel Bad For the Guy

" You're good to go." The nurse said to John.

" Yes, finally!" John rejoiced and stood up.

The nurse laughed.

" Why are your legs shaking?" The nurse asked.

John looked at his legs.

" I think I have restless legs syndrom." John replied.

The nurse laughed and left the room.

John pulled up his sleeve and saw the scar that would be forever there.

John laughed to himself, wondering about all the things he and Torrie had been through. He just wants to jump back to those old days and stay there. He was also thinking about someone else at the moment. Where is Jericho? Wasn't he the one who shot John? John was beginning to have a feeling that Jericho killed Randy and now someone else is next.

Torrie quietly crept in the room and saw John standing up, leaning against the wall, wondering about something.

Torrie quietly giggled and walked closer to him.

Till then, John noticed that Torrie was there.

" Oh, hey." John managed to say.

Torrie laughed.

" Hey."

" Um... what brings you here?" John asked.

" Well, maybe you would need a lift back home." Torrie replied.

" Thanks, but that's too much to ask for from you." John said and started packing some of his belongings.

Torrie looked at him.

" Why? It's just a lift." Torrie said.

" No, it's okay. I can take the bus." John replied.

" But, are you sure? I mean, my car is right out there, waiting outside. Besides, don't worry, you can come over my house if you'd like." Torrie said.

" No, it's okay. I need to say hi to my family, anyways." John said and grabbed his jacket.

" Oh, fine then." Torrie muttered and watched as John took his belongings and started to walk out the room.

John looked back.

" Uh, Torrie... I'm not coming back to the hospital, you know." John said, wishing for Torrie to leave out of the room and walk down with him.

" Yeah, I know. I was just... thinking." Torrie said.

Torrie looked at John's shoulder.

" I'm sorry John." Torrie said.

John looked back. " For what?"

" For just everything..." Torrie muttered.

" Oh, about the whole shoulder situation?" John asked.

" Yeah, but not only that."

John just stood there, listening.

'' About the whole jealousy thing." Torrie let out.

" It's okay." John said.

Torrie looked down.

" Why don't you go ahead and say hello to your family." Torrie said and smiled.

" Sure, if it makes you feel better." John said.

" I can't lie..." Torrie muttered.

John had a puzzled look in his face.

" It doesn't make me feel better to go off and tell your family that you got shot because of me." Torrie let out all at once.

" No, it wasn't your fault! It was Chris Jericho's fault!" John said.

Torrie looked at John.

" Just... just forget about it." Torrie said and walked out of the room and looked back, taking one last glance at John.

John looked at Torrie as she left the room.

John put his hands over his head and looked over to the corner table.

" Shit, Torrie's cell phone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter sat in his couch and kept on looking at Shawn, wondering what the hell was he doing.

" Shawn!" Hunter yelled.

Shawn dropped the can of soda.

" It was your fault I dropped it! You scared me!" Shawn said.

" Shut up and clean it now and what the hell are you doing in the dining room?" Hunter asked.

" Making invitations." Shawn replied.

" For what?" Hunter asked, sounding confused.

" For a little hangout... like you said." Shawn replied.

" You idiot! You don't make invitations for a... hangout!" Hunter screamed.

" Okay, calm down." Shawn said.

" No, you calm down!" Hunter shouted back.

" Arghh, look what you made me do!" Shawn screamed back.

" Huh, what?" Hunter asked.

" Shut up."

" You shut up."

The phone rang.

" I'll get it!" Shawn called over.

" No, I'll get it!" Hunter shouted back.

Shawn hopped over the couch and grabbed the phone, but Hunter then pushed him down.

" Hello?" Hunter said into the phone.

" Um, John here." John said.

" Oh, getting out of the hospital?"

" Yeah, I'm in a taxi right now, but there's traffic. Must be an accident or something." John said.

" Oh, can you drop by when you get out of the traffic?'' Hunter asked.

John hesitated for a moment.

" Um, is it important? Cause, I kind of was thinking to stop by my family's house." John said.

" Not really, just about the little hangout.. like what we should do and stuff."

" Okay, then. I'll just come over your house for a bit and then go over my house. Is that okay?" John asked.

" Yeah, sure. Thanks man." Hunter said.

" No problem, bye." John said.

" Bye." Hunter said and hung up the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrie wearily got into her car and started the engine.

" Another day.. just another day." She muttered to herself and began to back up from the parking spot.

She began driving along, looking out at the window and decided to stop by Trish's house.

Why, you may ask? She wants to apologize to her or might even want an apology _from _her.

Torrie stopped in front of Trish's house and parked the car. She got out of the car and shut the door. She walked towards her house and knocked at the door.

Torrie waited out there. Waiting, waiting, and waiting.

Finally the door opened and she saw Trish... pregant.

Torrie's eyes widended and stared blankly at Trish. She shook away that thought and began sticking to the point, the real point in why she came here. To apologize.

" Uh..." Torrie said, not really knowing what to say.

Trish smiled. " What brings you here?" Trish asked.

" To apologize." Torrie muttered.

Trish raised an eyebrow. " Why now?" Trish asked.

Torrie looked at Trish. " Trish, I hope you understand why I got mad at you that time." Torrie said.

Trish held her hand out. " Whoa! I asked why now? I do understand." Trish said.

Torrie looked down at the floor. '' There has been troubles over the past few months and hopefully you can understand that too." Torrie said.

Trish smiled. " Okay."

Trish was about to close the door but then Torrie stuck her hand out.

" Trish," Torrie said.

Trish looked at her. " Huh?"

" You're pregnant?" Torrie asked.

Trish looked down at her stomach. " Yeah.."

Torrie's eyes widened wondering who is the father. Torrie suddenly saw Chris Jericho walk past the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

Trish called over to Jericho.

" Jericho, babe. Look who we have here," Trish called over.

Jericho looked back and saw Torrie, and his eyes suddenly went blank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John finally stopped by Hunter's house and knocked at the door. Hunter opened the door and looked at John.

" Johnny boy." Hunter said.

" Yeah, don't call me that," John said.

Hunter laughed. " Come on in."

John walked in the livingroom and saw Shawn jumping from sofa to sofa with a pillow in his hand.

John blankly stared at Shawn and Hunter just looked at him.

" Will you please just stop being childish?!" Hunter screamed.

Shawn immediately slipped down and landed in the sofa, with folded hands.

Hunter looked over to John and smiled.

" Okay, now for our conversation." Hunter said.

" Yeah, uhm, hangout sounds great." John said.

Hunter smiled. " Great," Hunter said.

" So, how's life?" John asked.

Hunter looked at Shawn when John asked that question.

" Extraordinary." Hunter replied.

John laughed. " I feel bad for the guy."

" Who? Him?" Hunter asked, pointing to Shawn who was playing with his fingers.

" Yeah, your so mean to him, Hunter."

Hunter laughed sarcastically. " Me? Please!" Hunter said.

John smiled.

" I'll get going." John said, picking up his belongings.

Hunter looked at John. " Okay, then."

John opened the door and left. " Bye." He called out and shut the door.

John stood out the doorway and listened.

Hunter looked at Shawn and started screaming.

" Get your damn feet off the table, change the channel, wear some clean underwear for God's sake!" Hunter started screaming at Shawn.

John laughed and slowly walked past the street.

" I feel bad for the guy," John muttered quietly to himself.

**End of Chapter!**

**Okay, wasn't that great. Sorry guys! But I hope you still did like it!! Well please R&R and tell me what you thought about it...**

**Thanks everyone!! Oh, new story " Take This Life in Flames" Check it out if you'd like! Hope you like it too and tell me if I should keep on going with it...**

**Thanxx.**


	16. The One that Starts it All

**Guns and Roses**

**Chapter 16: **

Torrie stared blankly at Jericho and thought about all the things in the past. Okay, no more being a nice guy. Torrie has to tell Trish how she really feels about the whole Jericho situation and that John now has a serious injury from him.

" Uh, Jericho," Torrie said.

Chris Jericho smiled faintly and payed no more attention to Torrie. Instead, he looked over to Trish.

" Trish, I need to go," Chris told Trish and began to leave the room. Torrie called out, " Wait!"

Chris Jericho looked back and thought for a second. " Sorry Torrie. You might want an apology from me but I am not giving you one." Jericho stated. Chris Jericho left the room and from that statement, Trish wondered and looked at Torrie.

" You want an apology for what?" Trish asked.

Torrie rolled her eyes and folded her hands. " You weren't there to see what your... husband did." Torrie rudely stated.

Trish opened her mouth. " First of all, he isn't my husband yet. And second of all, what the hell did Chris do to make you want an apology?" Trish rudely asked.

Torrie gave a fake, see-through smile. " Oh, so you are just one of those retarded people that don't know what is happening around them?" Torrie sarcastically asked.

Trish laughed sarcastically and suddenly stopped. " Yeah, and I guess you are one of those people who are so rude to others!" Trish screamed and through a flower vase to Torrie but she dodged it.

" You psycho maniac !" Torrie screamed from across the room.

Trish was getting even more mad. " Who are you calling a psycho maniac?!" Trish yelled.

Torrie slightly smiled. " It seems pretty obvious from here," Torrie said.

Trish got outraged but managed to control her temper. Trish quietly sat down and gave a fake smile to Torrie and told her to just calm down. Torrie looked strangely at Trish and sat down in the couch opposite from her. There was a long silence. Since Trish wasn't going to say sorry from throwing the vase at Torrie and nearly hitting her with it, Torrie just decided to grab a magazine and began reading it until Trish spoke. Meanwhile, Trish was actually waiting for Torrie to apologize to her. Who would apologize first? Gosh, it'll take all night.

Torrie had enough after reading forty magazines and suddenly made a choice and put the magazine down by the nearby table. Torrie folded her hands above her lap and continually stared at Trish, who was reading a book.

" Aren't you going to apologize?" Torrie asked.

Trish looked up from the page of the book and then slightly smiled at Torrie. " Don't get your hopes up," Trish said.

Torrie sighed. " Okay, forget about what happened but can I please tell you the story?" Torrie gently asked.

Trish looked up again from the book she was reading. " Oh, what story? _Your _fake story?" Trish asked.

A rage of anger followed through Torrie. " Um, if you will excuse yourself from your rude behavior that would be so thoughtful."

Trish sarcastically laughed. " My rude behavior?" Trish asked.

Torrie had enough and decided to scream and let out all her thoughts. " Oh my gosh will you ever shut up on this stupid arguement! Your mentally retarded boyfriend, Chris Jericho, seriously wounded John! He also might've killed Randy! And you have the nerve to tell me that _the _story is a _fake _story?!"

Trish tilted her head to one side. " Jericho would have never done that."

Torrie nodded. " No matter who you think a person would be, they have a possibility of doing something they will always regret!"

" What does Jericho have to regret?" Trish plainly asked.

" For shooting John Cena," Torrie stated.

Trish smiled.

" And you said you never cared about John ever since _that _ incident... why now? " Trish asked.

Torrie was now stuck in a question she could not answer. What was she supposed to tell Trish? She always had feelings for John... No, because then Trish would make a big deal about it. Torrie couldn't answer the question, so she got up from her seat. " I need to go,'' she quietly said.

Torrie began walking over to the door and opened it but then Trish's loud voice interrupted her. " Yeah, go ahead. Pretend like you never heard the question. Yeah, that's how you always are..."

But then Torrie shut the door so she won't be able to hear the rest of Trish's words come out of her mouth. Torrie walked outside of the gate and looked back at Trish's house. She shook her head slowly and looked at the sky; the wind blowing her hair. Torrie can't believe that Trish actually went for Jericho after what he had done to her. Torrie finally realized something. She did have an answer to Trish's question.

_And you said you never cared about John ever since that incident... why now?_

Torrie smiled and muttered to herself, " And you said that you never cared about Jericho ever since that incident... why now?"

Why hadn't she come up with that before instead of walking out of the house like a coward. Now of course Trish will get the idea of Torrie liking John. There has to be a way of getting Trish back... without actually having to walk inside her house again.

**Meanwhile . . . **

Chris Jericho came running out of the bathroom and peeked into the living room.

" Coast clear?" he asked Trish. Trish laughed " Yeah, Torrie's not here."

" Good," Jericho said and wearily jumped in the couch and turned on the television set. Jericho was flipping through the channels and Trish kept on looking at him.

" You shot John?" Trish asked. Chris looked over to her. " Psshhh.. no" Jericho lied.

A smile came through Trish's face. " No, seriously. I won't get mad" Trish said.

Jericho looked over to Trish and laughed. " Okay, so I did shoot the guy" Jericho said.

Trish laughed along with him. " Why didn't you kill him while you were at it?" Trish asked.

Jericho looked over to Trish and wondered what the hell was wrong with her. " Have you been drinking?" Jericho asked.

Trish looked around, thinking he meant someone else. " Yeah you" Jericho said.

" ... No," Trish quietly said.

Jericho smiled. " Come on, I see the alcohol cabinent empty... And don't say that my dog drinks!" Chris told Trish.

Trish laughed. " Why would I say that?"

" Cause you always tend to make the most lame excuses." Jericho said.

Trish just sat there and gazed into Chris Jericho's eyes. Trish came closer to Chris Jericho and was about to kiss him, but Jericho turned on his ringtone in purpose.

" Uh, phone call." Jericho said, pointing to his phone.

Trish rolled her eyes. " Why always in the moment there is a phone call?"

Jericho shrugged. " I.. don't know" he lied and walked outside to pretend to talk to someone on the phone.

Trish came running out. " You can't talk in here?" she asked from the window.

Jericho looked back at Trish. " Listen, hun. I need to go for an interview. See ya!" he called over and began walking fast to his car.

" But, uh, okay just bye." Trish wearily said and leaned against the window, looking at Jericho get in the car and driving... somewhere.

" What the hell was that all about?" she muttered to herself.

**Later on . . . **

Stacy was sitting in a park bench and looked around her surroundings. There was no more Randy, no more _real _friends, just basically no more life. What was she to do? She sat there, thinking quietly to herself. Wondering who killed Randy... Why does everyone think that she killed him? Oh, just because she didn't like him? But by now you should all know who kind of killed him. Remember?

_Shawn was walking across the empty hallway. Suddenly Kelly comes out of an emergency room and walks down the stairs. Shawn waits for her to pass by and then creeps into the emergency room where she had come out of. _

_He crept in there and was in shock. _

_" Randy, " Shawn muttered. _

_He walked closer and looked at the dead body. _

_" Who could possibly kill you ! " Shawn whispered, making sure no one could hear him. _

Does that bring a clue? Yes, Kelly. Where is she? Hmm... a mystery.

Stacy got up from her seat and walked along the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets since it was a cold, brisky night. She took her cell phone out and dialed John's number. She waited a few seconds before he picked up.

" Hey," Stacy let out.

John raised an eyebrow and asked, " Who is this?"

Stacy's eyes widened seeing how terrible it was for him to forget her voice. " Uh, Stacy retard!" she yelled.

John put the phone away from his ear when she screamed into the phone.

" Gosh, relax" John said, trying to calm her down.

" Listen, you probably know who killed Randy... don't you?" Stacy asked.

" Uhm.. not a clue. That story hasn't been talked about for months." John said.

Stacy rolled her eyes. " And we haven't had his funeral yet. I am holding it tomorrow."

Shock came through John's face. " You?" he asked.

" Yeah, me. Why may you ask?" Stacy questioned.

John sratched the backside of his head. " Uh, don't know... just wondering."

" Well, if you want to come.. I guess that will be nice." Stacy said.

" Of course for my buddy," John said.

" Aww, me a buddy?" Stacy asked, sounding with pleasure in her voice.

John raised an eyebrow. " Uh, Randy..."

" Oh, right" Stacy said. " Anyway, I guess I'll see you."

Stacy was about to close her cell phone but John screamed wait.

" What?" she asked.

John smiled. " That is really nice of you to do."

Stacy smiled to herself. " Hey, there's always another side in people."

_**Different place; Different time.**_

" I can't believe this," Torrie said into the phone while speaking with Ashley.

" Uh, yeah. Sounds harsh." Ashley said not really paying attention to Torrie's conversation. Instead, she was playing Guitar Hero 3 in her PS3.

Torrie rested her hands by her head. " What am I ever going to do? I don't want John to find out that... I like him," Torrie said.

Ashley shrugged. " Uh, wait just a sec hun." Ashley said and put the phone down while she was playing the song, Mississippi Queen, in Guitar Hero. When she finally beat the song she put the phone back in her ear.

" Back!" Ashley said.

Torrie leaned down in her bed. " What took so long?"

" Uh, I was playing a song. Anyway, back to the point. Trish asked you since when did you care for John?" Ashley asked.

" Well, yeah" Torrie said.

Ashley didn't know what to say. " Well, you do..." she finally said.

Torrie rolled her eyes. " Oh my gosh, I don't want her to know! She would go out and tell everyone!" Torrie said.

" Uhm.. don't worry. Like John would mind? " Ashley said.

" He's gonna think I'm a jerk." Torrie said.

" Why?" Ashley asked.

" Cause... cause I broke up with him once and now I want him back." Torrie said.

Ashley grabbed a twizzler and began chewing it. " Oh, shit. What ever happened to Candice... remember?"

Torrie's eyes widened. " God, this was the person who made us seperate in the first place and now I still need to deal with her?" Torrie asked.

Ashley didn't know what to say. She didn't want to upset Torrie. " Well, Stacy told me that Randy's funeral is tomorrow. Wanna go?" she asked.

Torrie straightened herself up. " Stacy isn't even my friend..." Torrie said.

" Aw, come on. Come clean... maybe?"

" Uh, gosh! You remember I started this whole thing too! If I said I don't want to be friends anymore right in front of her face... what makes you think she would want to be friends... again?" Torrie asked.

Ashley put her hands over her head.

" I don't know what to do with you, Wilson!" Ashley yelled into the phone.

There was a long silence until a beep came into Torrie's phone.

" Uh, Ash... wait a second, will ya? Someone's calling me in the other line..."

" Sure, Tor." Ashley said.

Torrie pressed the button and said, " Hello?"

" Uhm.. Hey, it's Brock."

Torrie's eyes opened widely and she immediately pressed the button, going into the other line.

" Torrie?" Ashley asked.

" Yeah, I'm here." She said half-heartedly.

Ashley raised her eyebrow. " Who called?" she asked.

" Another person who had originally started all this trouble..."

**End of chapter... tell me what you thought about it! gosh, now Brock called her. Okay, I never mentioned this in the story but Brock is her ex boyfriend... well, the boyfriend before John Cena. Okay, Brock as in Brock Lesnar. Lol, okay kinda confusing story at the moment... please try to understand as best as you could! Lol, uh, yeah so tell me if you thought if it was awesome, alright, or terrible. Okay, bye and see you the next time ;) **

**P.S. Happy Holidays! **

**merry christmas :) **

**- and a happy new year!! whoo-hoo! 2008's around the corner!**

**cyaa ; talk to you's laterrr ;)**


	17. A New Look For Shawn?

Guns and Roses( Chapter 17 )

Chapter : Randy's Funeral

A/N: I do not own anyone in this story... Vince does.

" Uhm, who?" Ashley asked.

" Brock," Torrie muttered. " You remember him?''

" Oh, your ex?" she asked.

" Yeah," Torrie said into the phone.

Ashley looked at her fingernails and decided to get off the phone so she can paint them. " Uh, Torrie. I need to go," Ashley said.

Torrie said," Okay."

" Oh, before I forget!" said Ashley, yelling into the phone so Torrie won't hang up.

" What?" Torrie asked.

" Please come to Randy's funeral... I mean, come on he's your friend," Ashley said.

Torrie rolled her eyes. " Fine," said Torrie.

Ashley smiled. " Oh thank you, thank you!" she yelled into the phone and then hung up.

Torrie lazily got out of her bed and walked over to her closet. She picked out a black dress. Then she walked over to her coat hanger and grabbed her long, black mink coat out. She held the clothes beside her and said," This will do."

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

John was in his suite and picked out some black dressy clothes to go to the funeral. Hunter picked out a black suit and Shawn picked out a pair of jeans and a white tee. Hunter looked over to Shawn.

" Shawn, it's a funeral," Hunter said.

Shawn looked at him. " I know,'' he said.

John looked at Shawn, not expecting that answer to come out of his mouth. But John couldn't help but to laugh.

" Shawn, in a funeral you wear black clothes," Hunter said really slowly so he won't confuse Shawn.

" But, I'm not a punk rocker," said Shawn.

Hunter didn't know what to do with him. Hunter felt like killing himself. " Who cares if you are not a punkrocker or are one! In a funeral, you always wear black clothes!" screamed Hunter.

Shawn backed away from Hunter. " I do not have any... black clothes," Shawn said.

John bursted out laughing, from the way Hunter and Shawn were arguing.

" And why may I ask?" Hunter asked, waiting for a retarded answer to come out of Shawn's mouth.

Shawn felt embarrassed to say it.

" Come on now, I want to hear what you have to say," Hunter said.

" I like green," Shawn muttered.

Hunter put his hands over his head and was beginning to get a migrane.

" I had enough," Hunter said and left the room, slamming the door.

John looked over to Shawn. " Don't worry buddy, I'll pick something out for you from my closet," John said.

Shawn sighed and looked at what John had to offer him.

" Very nice," Shawn said.

" I know, the ladies will be coming after you," said John and couldn't help but to smile at Shawn who looked so different and handsome from before.

_**At Torrie's house . . . **_

Torrie grabbed her black Chanel bag and a pair of black heels. She walked over to the table and grabbed the car keys, along with the house keys. She walked outside and locked the door. Then she continued walking towards her car and opened it. She got it and started the engine.

She began driving to the funeral home and then came to a stop. She looked over to her right side, where the loud music had been blasting, and saw a black limo. Her eyes opened even more when she saw Shawn in there with John.

In the limo, John opened the top roof window and sticked out of the car. " Hey, Torrie!" he called out.

Torrie looked at him amd wondered if he was drunk. " What the hell," she thought.

She shook her head slightly but then a loud noise drew her attention. She looked over to the left and saw another black limo, except a Hummer limo.

" Oh, yeah,"Hunter screamed at Shawn. " Look at my ride!"

Shawn and John looked over to the left. " Oh, look who it is," Shawn said and shook his head slightly.

When the light turned green, Torrie was about to go but then completely braked when Hunter almost came crashing into her car. Torrie stuck her middle finger out her window, but Hunter wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, he looked over to the other limo beside him.

When there was another red light, Hunter looked over to Shawn. Suddenly, his eyes widended.

" What the hell happened to you?! " he said.

Shawn smirked, a new gesture which John had taught him.

" Well, well. I am the new and improved Shawn!" Shawn stated and rushed through the light as soon as it turned green. Hunter didn't bother to accelerate. Torrie's car came coming down the right side of Hunter's limo. She looked at Hunter with an evil glare. When Hunter looked at her, she looked away.

When the light turned green, Torrie rode off. She looked at the rear view mirror and saw Hunter's limo still there, not even moving an inch.

" What is wrong with him?" Torrie wondered.

_**At the funeral . . . **_

There were a bunch of people standing near the coffin. Some people, Torrie didn't even recognize. Others, whom she knew but didn't care about. And others who she didn't see in quite a while.

Torrie walked over a long-lost friend of hers. " Hey," Torrie said, hoping that she would remember Torrie.

Jackie turned around. " Oh.. who are you?" she asked.

Torrie couldn't believe that she can't remember her.

" Uh, don't you remember me... Torrie... Torrie Wilson?" Torrie said.

" Oh," Jackie said but then suddenly frowned. " Not a clue," she added and then looked back at the coffin.

" Don't try to get away from me! I am Torrie Wilson, remember?" Torrie said, trying to make Jackie remember her from the past.

Jackie looked back. " The only thing I remember is that smile," Jackie stated.

Torrie smiled, thinking it was a compliment as usual.

" No, that smile that brought suspiciousness everywhere," Jackie said and turned her back on Torrie.

Torrie's mouth dropped right open and felt like tackling Jackie down, but no, it was Randy's funeral. Forget about past friends, past rivalries, past relationships and such.

Torrie back away from Jackie and began walking to John and Shawn, who had just entered the funeral.

" What took you two so long? You two were in front of me!" Torrie said.

Shawn laughed in an... unusual way.

" Valet parking," John said. " They had no room to park our... limo."

Torrie raised an eyebrow and tugged John's shirt and pulled her towards him.

" Why is Shawn acting like that? And... and... why is he dressed up like that?!" Torrie asked.

" Torrie, may the poor unused kid have his moments," John said.

" Kid?!" Torrie said.

" Yes, kid. The poor guy never had a... _real _life," John said.

" Yeah, according to your kind of _real _life," Torrie said and held her hips with her hands.

There was a long silence.

" Did you happen to see Hunter?" Torrie asked.

" In the road," John said.

Torrie rolled her eyes. " I mean by now..."

" Oh... no," he said.

Shawn came into the conversation and said," Hey babe."

Torrie's mouth dropped wide open and she looked at John. John kept on looking at the mad and astonished Torrie and didn't know what to say.

" Shawn, I told you to say that to other girls... not... Torrie," John said.

" Oh," Shawn said and went walking off to another girl.

Torrie folded her hands. " What are you teaching him?" she asked.

" Listen, Tor. It's really nothing..." John said but then finally gave in.

" Oh, for God's sake Torrie! He's a grown man!" John yelled that probably everyone in the funeral heard him.

" Well..." Torrie said, not knowing what to say. Finally it came out of her mouth," I like the old Shawn better," she said.

With that said, she tipped her heel rightward and walked away from John.

When Torrie walked away from John purposely, it felt like a slap in the face to John.

__

The funeral ended and Torrie grabbed her belongings and walked to her car. John ran to her and said," Gosh, I'm sorry."

Torrie looked at him. " The 'gosh' in that statement isn't going to cut it," she said.

She continued to walk along and opened her car trunk. She grabbed a present out of the trunk and put it in the back seat. John looked at the present, wondering for who it was. She closed the door and went in the driver's seat. She backed up the car and then started driving off.

John looked back and called Shawn over. Shawn came walking over and then hopped into the limo with him.

Instead of rap or rock music, John put on a slow song.

Shawn looked confusingly at him. " Dude, why so slow?" Shawn asked.

" Shut up. Just because your look has changed doesn't mean you change," John said.

John pressed his head beside the back of the car seat.

Shawn looked at him awkwardly. " You know, I wasn't the one who wanted to change," Shawn said.

" Okay, okay Shawn. I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at myself wanting to change you... and now look," John said.

" Now look what?" Shawn asked.

John took a deep breath. " Torrie isn't really happy about it... she's going to think that I am a bad guy here," he said.

Shawn laughed. " That's why you're mad?" he asked.

" Well, yeah," John said.

" Don't worry John... I'll tell Torrie that it wasn't your fault," Shawn said.

" Really? Thanks buddy," he said.

" The old Shawn would of never thought of doing that," Shawn said.

John laughed. " Probably not. "

Shawn slightly smiled. " So that's why Hunter wanted me to change..." Shawn said.

John raised an eyebrow. " Why?" he asked.

" Because of my stupidity," Shawn muttered and was about to cry.

**End Of Chapter... hope you all liked it! **

**Well, umm, Shawn has changed entirely. His attitude, mood, looks. Gosh, eww I can't imagine Shawn like that. Lol. Now Torrie's kinda mad at John for changing Shawn because now he's acting more mature but Torrie liked it when he was... more rather dumb. And what the hell happened to Hunter?' Lol, yeah I don't really know either but keep reading to find out the story. But don't you get a feeling that Hunter is becoming jealous of Shawn? Why? Uh, just stick to the story lol. Hunter, too, liked it when Shawn was dumb because Hunter was always the one yelling at Shawn and Shawn listened to him no matter what. Now, what might happen? Do you think Shawn will become the king of kings? ... just imagine...**

**Besides from that, I know the funeral didn't last long and I didn't really explain the whole thing. Sorry, but the next chappy they will be probably talking about the whole thing. And maybe a few unexpected guests arrive and stuff. God, so much in store! I think this story would get nominated for the most confusing story ever! lol**

**Also about the phone call from Brock... her ex. **

**And the present she is sending someone. But to who? Hmm... John is getting a little worried about this. **

**And finally, ( sorry guys, this will be the last thing I will talk about) Shawn finds out why Hunter wanted him to change. Uhmm.. finally found out huh? LOl, and kinda took a while to find out a simple thing like that. But anyway, remember when Hunter always wanted Shawn to change and become smarter? Yeah, and now he's like... no, I don't want him to change. Whole convo will be coming next chapter hopefully... okay bye and please review! Thanks :)**


	18. New Year Resolutions

Story: Guns and Roses

Chapter: 18

A/N : I do not own anyone. By now you should all know that Vince does.

" Umm, Shawn don't think of it that way," John said.

" Then what other way is there to think about it?" Shawn cried out.

John looked down at his sneakers. He didn't really know how to comfort... a man. He just hoped that someone would miraculously come in the room and stop all this drama. Gosh, why did Shawn ever have to find out?

" Shawn," John muttered.

" Yeah?" he asked, wiping away his tears.

" The new Shawn doesn't cry," John said, " The old Shawn does."

With that said, Shawn cried even more.

" There, there," John said, patting him in the back not knowing what the hell to do.

When John did that, all that came out was more crying.

_Oh my God!_

" You know what, Shawn? Maybe... maybe Hunter should have a little talk with you, alright?" John said and got up from the limo's carseat since it was their stop.

Shawn looked over to John and asked," Do you know where Hunter is?"

John shook his head an said," Uh, no idea." John hopped off the car and knocked in Torrie's door. Torrie heard the knock from her bedroom and then decided to pick it up. She finished straightening her hair and then opened the door. She looked at John.

" Hey," John let out.

Torrie smiled, but John knew something was wrong. It wasn't one of those beautiful smiles she gave to him most of the time.

" Can I come in... and talk?" John asked.

Torrie tilted her head sideways. " Why not?" she said and then told him to sit in any couch he'd like. John sat in the big, long couch and stretched his arms over the sides. Then he put the arms down, thinking he was getting too relaxed at Torrie's house. " About the whole Shawn situation-

" Yeah, I know," Torrie cut him off.

John raised an eyebrow. " Um, what?"

" Yeah, Hunter told me that you changed him," Torrie said.

" Um, yeah about that-

Torrie cut him off again. " No, John. It's okay."

John looked up at her. " Something's wrong," he said.

A tear came from Torrie's eye. John saw it and tried to comfort her. " What happened? Are you okay?"

Torrie shook her head and wiped away her tear. " No, you don't know the guy..."

_Guy? What?! Uh, there' supposed to be no guy for her except me,John thought._

" Guy?" John asked.

" Yeah... guy," Torrie said.

" Who?" John asked, trying to get an answer more specific.

" You know my ex boyfriend?" Torrie asked.

_Oh, God. Uh, not Brock... or Billy... right?_

" Um, which one?" John asked but Torrie got slightly offended from that. She rolled her eyes and said," Brock..."

" Oh," John sighed, " What happened?"

More tears came flowing down Torrie's cheek. " He... he called me last night... and said to meet at the bar..."

_Oh, God. The bar. A place where anything can happen._

" Um, yeah.."

" Yeah..." Torrie stopped for a second then continued," He told me that he has a... surprise for... me."

Torrie stopped once again.

" So I went... I went to the bar. I couldn't find him until I walked all the way in the back of the room... and then I saw my father taped up in a chair."

John's mouth dropped wide open. " He did that?" he asked.

" Yeah, of course Brock did that.. but hey, I didn't care about that..." Torrie said and more tears were coming down.

_God, why is she wearing all black today? Is this a sign..._

" He... he... he killed my father!" she sobbed and then ran to John to hug him for some comfort. John rubbed her back and closed his eyes.

" Is he in jail?" John asked.

Torrie nodded, not really being able to speak from all the crying. Her voice was unclear.

" Good," John said.

" But... that's not enough!" Torrie screamed. " I hate him! I can't believe he is doing this to me! First he sets up a prank on me eight months ago and now kills my father!"

" Eight months ago? But... we were together then?" John said confusingly.

" Yeah, and he still bothered me John," Torrie said.

" Great," John thought to himself," Two funerals in less than a week."

" Torrie," John said, holding her hands. Torrie looked at John. " Yeah?"

" Isn't Jericho a friend of Brock?" John asked.

Torrie nodded. " Yeah, and Trish is with him."

" Brock?"

" No, Jericho."

" Oh, that's sad," John said.

" John, that's not the point! Trish is going to get hurt somehow, someway, someday!"

" But we can't just walk up to her and tell her stop dating Jericho.."

" But... There's got to be a way," Torrie said, " We have to warn her... somehow!"

John got up from the couch and began walking to the door. " Oh," Torrie let out and ran to her closet, " Wait just a sec."

John looked back and saw Torrie coming with a present in her hands.

" This is for you... sorry it's a late Christmas present," Torrie said, " and I felt bad that you got me one first. By the way, I love the perfume you gave me."

John smiled and took the present from Torrie. " Thanks, babe," he said and kissed Torrie.

" Your welcome." There was a little silence. " Why don't you open it before you go?" Torrie asked.

John smiled and set the present in the table. He ripped off the wrapping paper and looked inside.

" It was custom made," Torrie said with a smile.

_Yes, that's the smile that is real._

" A cologne... and an abercrombie and fitch shirt," John said and then laughed.

" You like it?" Torrie asked.

" Yeah, especially the... oh my God," John said.

" What?" Torrie asked, hoping he would recognize the letters in the bottle of the cologne.

" This is nice... the cologne bottle," John said and smiled.

The cologne bottle read,

_''John and Torrie''_

" When you finish using the cologne, please don't throw away the bottle," Torrie said.

" Of course I will not," John said and kissed Torrie again. " Thanks so much."

Torrie nodded. " So I guess.. um.. someone is waiting outside?" she said, pointing to the black limo from the window.

" Yeah, I better get going. See you around," John said and hugged Torrie good-bye.

" Oh, see you in the new year's party... umm tonight," Torrie said.

" Yeah, see you!" John called back.

It was night and everyone was dressed up in their new year's outfits. It was first Randy's idea to have a new year celebration but then since he died, John took over with the idea. " I'm going to make this night specially made for my best friend, Randy," John said.

Hunter smiled. " Yeah, who did you invite?" Hunter asked.

" Um, you, Shawn, Torrie, Trish, Ashley... and me I guess?" John said.

" Uh, Trish? You know she's going to bring-

Trish came walking in with Chris Jericho, hand in hand, over to a table in the small, fancy restaurant.

" Jericho," Hunter said, finishing his sentence.

" Oh," John muttered, not knowing what else to say.

" You're a retard!"

" Hunter, it's almost going to be 2008! Lets just... have fun while there's time," John said and smiled, walking over to the waitor to order a drink.

" Yeah, let the fun begin..."

Torrie soon came in with a sparkly,silver dress. Her hair was all curly and she sat down in a seat near John.

" Hi," she let out and smiled.

John smiled and looked at her.

_Beautiful, he thought._

" Well, it's almost 2008..." John said.

Torrie laughed. " Yeah, what is your goal for the next year?"

" To be a better man," John said.

Torrie laughed.

" Yours?" John asked.

Torrie shrugged. " To make better decisions," she said.

" That's... a great goal," John said.

" Yeah, that's why I picked it," Torrie said.

Suddenly, the dance floor became open and flashing lights of silver and gold surrounded the restaurant. Music started playing. The song, " Same Old Song And Dance" by Aerosmith started to play.

" I remember this song back in the day," John said.

Torrie laughed. " Yeah, now it's pretty old and my dad likes it... well... _used _to like it," she said, almost forgetting that her dad died.

" You want a dance... in memory of your beloved dad?" John asked, with his hand out.

Torrie smiled," I would love to dance."

They got up and began dancing with eachother.

Trish sighed and looked over to Jericho. She put her hand over his. " I know you shot him, sweetie," she said and then stopped for a while," but it was right to come here."

Jericho laughed sarcastically. " Whatever you think, I am not going to apologize to him," he said. A frown came through Trish's face.

" Fine, but can we at least have a happy new year with no arguments?" Trish asked.

" That... I can do...maybe," Jericho said and gulped down wine from his glass.

Stacy sat in another small table, all by herself. She sure had wished that Randy was there. She really did love Randy with all her heart. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She just... I guess was greedy. She wanted the money. She wanted to be just... _out_ there. More importantly, she wanted to know who killed Randy.

Since John got out of Hunter's way to go to dance with Torrie, Hunter was left with no one but Shawn or Stacy. Oh, he knew Stacy probably wanted some time with herself. Oh, wait. Ashley just came in the restaurant and is keeping Stacy company.

_Good, he thought._

He walked over to Shawn and sat down in the seat near him. He looked over to Shawn and asked, " So, your New Year's resolution was to change, huh?"

Shawn looked over at Hunter. He wanted to keep the secret to himself for now. Right now, he wanted to see the whole truth behind Hunter. Why is he so jealous... or whatever it may seem to be.

" Hunter, why are you mad? I mean, you always used to complain that I was stupid and you always used to yell at me, and you always used to just push me out of the way..." said Shawn.

Hunter sighed. " But... I am the king of kings. Not you! I am supposed to be the one who yells, who is the more bright one, who is the one that... doesn't like to get pushed out of the way!"

Shawn looked over to Hunter," Then why do you always say, oh, Shawn! I wish you would change one day into a more... stable man! And I did..."

Hunter said," I didn't know you would take it seriously. I just always said that, cause I like making fun of you... it's my job."

Shawn smiled. " Then you can keep that job," Shawn said.

Hunter had a confused look on his face. " What do you mean?" he asked.

Shawn smiled and said, " My New Year's resolution was to change back to the _old _Shawn."

When Shawn said that, Hunter smiled but then frowned. " You tricked me?" he asked.

" I wanted to see your reaction if I changed... I seriously thought that you would like it since you know, you always called me stupid," Shawn said.

Hunter laughed a little.

" Hey, you laughed!" Shawn said.

" What do you mean? I always laugh..." Hunter said.

" You see, haha," Hunter fakingly laughed.

" You remember when I said laughter adds eight years onto your life?" Shawn asked.

Hunter said," Yeah, how can I forget? And when you said those stupid stories with... Ric Flair and whatever... the rifle cane."

Hunter started to laugh but Shawn didn't. " It's true!"

Then their speech was cut off when John went to the stage and got the microphone.

" 2008 will be coming in five minutes," John said," and I would like to make a toast.''

Everyone got a glass in hand and stood up. Torrie smiled at how handsome John looked up there, in the stage, about to make a toast.

_This would be even greater if it was our wedding, she thought._

" May everyone's new year be a great one," John began and then glanced at Chris Jericho," let us forget about the past years and relive them this year. That is what we are to do every year... Well, hope all your resolutions actually happen... Cheers!"

" Cheers!"

John exited the stage and a huge sign came up. One more minute. John ran to Torrie and asked, " Want to make a last kiss for 2007?"

Torrie smiled and laughed, " Sure."

They kissed passionately and then there came the major countdown.

They all chanted together. Jericho couldn't help it, so he chanted along too. Oh, well. It was to be a new year, right? So, better make a good living out of it.

" 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!"

Confetti came flying everywhere and everyone seemed happy. Everyone hugged eachother and wished for a year of luck.

Chris Jericho came to John. " Happy New Year," Jericho said, holding out his hand.

John looked down at his hand and smiled. It is a _new _year, isn't it?

John shook the hand, as if waiting for an apology but nothing came out of Jericho's mouth.

" Don't expect more, Cena," Jericho said and walked back to Trish.

_Well, it was the most I expected._

Torrie came running to John and asked," You want to have our first... 2008 kiss?"

" Hey, I wanted to ask that!" John said and laughed.

They then kissed. It seemed more loving and passionate than the _2007 _ kiss.

John knew how everything was going to turn out.

First, Jericho comes out of nowhere and shakes his hand. Then, the strongest kiss he had ever felt took place.

He had a feeling that this year would be a one filled with surprises.

**End of chapter! Please read and review! Thanks, and by the way, happy new year everyone!!! **


	19. Senses Fail

Story: Guns and Roses

Chapter: 19

John offered to take Torrie home that night. They sat in the limo and talked.

" So, how long did you rent this limo for?" Torrie asked.

John laughed, " For a week, since you know, I hate driving."

" You do?'' Torrie asked.

" Yeah," John said, " you never knew?"

Torrie shook her head, " Gosh, we need to know more about eachother if we are planning to be together."

John nodded," Yeah, you have a point... So what's your favorite... um... place to be?"

Torrie smiled," Anywhere as long as it's a place where my friends and family are there."

_Wow, I guess she's not the type of club person..._

" Do you like the club?" John randomely asked.

" Matters which one," Torrie said.

_Oh, never mind. She's very picky about the clubs._

" Why?" Torrie asked.

" No, I just want to know... I guess," John said.

Torrie laughed and then picked up her purse when her house was across the street.

" Here, tip your limo drive for me," Torrie said, handing over John a five dollar bill.

" No, he doesn't need any tips. He gets paid enough from me," John said.

When John said that, the limo driver looked back. " Excuse me?" he said.

Torrie laughed," I'll just give it to him. Bye John!"

She gave him a kiss and left the limo. John looked out the window, watching Torrie walk over to her house.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Stacy was at home, watching t.v. until suddenly the phone rings. She walks over to the phone and then looks at the caller I.D.

" It says no damn name," she muttered and picked up the phone anyway.

" Hello?" she said into the phone.

" Hi, this is the police department and we found out who killed Randy, your husband."

She waited for the name eagerly, so she could run off and kill them right now.

" Who?" Stacy asked.

" This girl by the name of Kelly Kelly..."

Stacy's eyes widened.

_She was the one that kissed my husband in the hospital when she went to visit John, she thought. _

" Suprise, surprise," she said dumbfoundly, can't believing that she never found out who did it until now.

" She's in jail right now, not to worry," the police said.

" Okay,'' Stacy said, not knowing what else to say.

" Bye."

" Bye," Stacy responded and hung up. She rested her head against the wall and decided to call Ashley.

" Ashley?" she said into the phone.

" Yeah?" Ashley asked.

" I found out who killed Randy..." Stacy said.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. " You already told me... You told me that Torrie killed him?"

Stacy suddenly forgot that she had once lied to Ashley before, just so Ashley can't be friends with Torrie anymore.

_Oh my God, I am such a dumbass!_

Stacy quickly hung up the phone and watched t.v. again, trying to get the story off her mind.

_No, no, I can't ever leave this house again! Everyone will call me a liar, like in the first place! First, they called me a liar because I thought that I liked Randy only for his money and now they are going to call me a liar because I told everyone that Torrie killed Randy, and now they mostly know the truth... Kelly did. Kelly did! Wait, I could say that... that... someone told me a lie that Torrie killed Randy... wait... would they believe me? No, they would never believe me!!!_

_**Meanwhile . . . ( Aside from Stacy's problems)**_

" Yeah, Brock is in jail right now and we kind of got the story pretty much summed up," the police officer explained to Torrie in the phone.

" You know, Brock killed my father! Yeah, he should be going to jail, but you should never let him out of that place until he dies!" Torrie screamed into the phone.

" We can't necessarily do that Torrie because Brock didn't really kill him," the police officer said.

" Then who the hell did?!" Torrie asked.

" We've done research and um... Brock didn't kill her. We found out that he just had a heart attack before Brock actually was able to shoot him. But now Brock is in jail for carrying an illegal gun."

" So who killed him?" Torrie asked.

" I said he had a heart attack! Don't you listen?"

Torrie stood quiet and then a tear rolled down her cheek. " No, no, no! He couldn't have! He... he... he was healthy! No diabetes... no-

" Well, it just so happens like that, Torrie," the police officer said.

" No, that's impossible! He... he... must've died from someone! And I want to know who that someone is!" Torrie screeched.

" Well, if you believe it in that way... Just believe it in that way, I guess."

Torrie got furious," Excuse me?"

" I'm just saying... If we _tell _you something, you _stick _to that conclusion."

" Well, don't take this the wrong way but... I don't think you are doing very well with your job," Torrie said.

" I'm doing fine. You're the one that just has to trust other people when they tell you something!"

The police said that and then hung up the phone.

Torrie slowly closed the phone and rested her head in her hands.

" What a great way to start a new year," she muttered.

Then she suddenly looked over to the phone. Luckilly all her phone calls she has, she records them. She listened to it again and again. The voice definately wasn't a police officer. It sounded too familiar.

**Meanwhile. . . Again**

Brock finished using his one and only phone call in jail and then sat down in the old, cramped up bed. He sighed for a moment and then took his cell phone out.

" No battery," he muttered, " shit, I knew I should've brought my recharger with me before I went to jail."

He looked around and saw no place to plug anything.

" Forget about that idea,'' he thought.

He got up from the bed and looked out the bars. He saw two police officers watch his room.

" What the hell, do they think I am a murderer or something?" He thought to himself. He sat down again and wondered when will he ever get his _food. _Jail food, actually. He was getting hungry. Real hungry. Pretty soon, two police officers walked over tugging a blonde, young girl.

'' Kelly..." he thought.

They pushed Kelly inside in the room where Brock stayed and lucked them two up. " This is your jail partner. Brock, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Brock," the police officer said and walked away.

Kelly rolled her eyes and sat down in the hard, wooden bench.

" Oh, great! There's only one bed," Kelly half-heartedly said.

A smirk came upon Brock's face, " Lucky you."

" What?" Kelly shot back.

" Nothing," Brock muttered.

Kelly rolled her eyes and asked,'' Why are you here?"

Brock looked over to her," I killed Al... Torrie's father..."

" Oh," Kelly said," why, did he do something to you?"

" Well, you see... Torrie and I..."

" Yeah, yeah. So it has to do with that slut," she said and looked down at her nails.

Brock raised an eyebrow," She used to be my girlfriend."

" Oh, _used _to be. Not anymore! Why do you care about her?" Kelly asked.

_Oh, she's really not a sweet pie from the looks of it. _

" You know her... boyfriend... John Cena?" Brock asked.

Kelly nodded," Yeah?''

A smirk came through Brock's face," He's going to expect the worst from Jericho and me."

Kelly looked at him strangely.

" And you thought when Jericho shooting John in the arm was bad..."

" It's... It's... Worse?" Kelly asked.

Brock didn't reply to that question. Instead he laid down in the bed and said," Good night."

__

" You know, I'm happy that the old Shawn is back," Hunter said.

" Yeah, so you can be king of kings once again?" Shawn asked.

" Duh," Hunter replied.

There was a long silence.

" Can I ask you something, Hunter?" Shawn asked.

" Why not?" Hunter said.

Shawn didn't take that as a " Go ahead, tell me" kind of why not. Instead, he started explaining why... not. Okay, very confusing.

" Well, because I want to tell you something," Shawn said.

" No, you... you- "

Shawn put his hand out in front of Hunter's face telling him to stop.

" Remember your New Year's resolution?" Shawn asked.

" No, what?"

" Here's a hint: Not to yell at me," Shawn said.

Hunter rolled his eyes. " Okay, besides from that... What do you want to tell me?"

Shawn pulled out a check and screamed," I won a hundred thousand dollars! You hear that, a hundred thousand dollars!"

Hunter's eyes were filled with excitement, " Are you serious?! Let me see!"

Hunter grabbed the check out of Shawn's hands and frowned.

" Shawn, this " a hundred thousand dollars" number has only three zeros," Hunter said.

" What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

" That's only a thousand, retard!" Hunter screamed.

" Ahhh, you broke your New Year's resolution!" Shawn gasped, " You yelled at me!"

Hunter rolled his eyes.

" Here we go... again."

__

Torrie slept in her bed and then heard a noise come from the living room. Torrie quickly woke up and threw the covers over the bed. She ran down the steps and stood in her steps.

" Trish, what... what... what are you doing here?" Torrie asked.

Trish walked over to Torrie and was rubbing her stomach, which she would expect a baby any day now.

" Jericho threw me out so why not come here? I mean, when we used to be _best _of friends, you gave me a replica of your house keys. So, why not drop in instead of waiting in the cold?" Trish said.

Torrie's eyes widened. " You nearly scared me to death from walking in at 3:00 a.m. in the morning! Next time when you do that, call me at least!" Torrie said.

Trish rolled her eyes," Oh, stop being so worried all your life."

Trish lazily sat down in the couch and Torrie knew something wasn't right.

" Trish, what's wrong?" Torrie asked, sitting next to her.

Trish shook her head slowly and took a deep breath," My husband and your boyfriend are like total enemies and wish the worst for eachother!"

Trish stopped for a few minutes and then Torrie said," What are you talking about? He... he and John, well at the New Year Party, were shaking hands!"

Trish said," Wow, like shaking hands is going to settle anything."

" But Trish..."

" Torrie, I don't think our friendship isn't going to work out... I mean, how can I ever hang out with you if my husband doesn't approve of you!"

" Well, it's all your fault for marrying him! You know, I don't even know why you married him, Trish. I mean, before we had that fight in Stacy's wedding, you always talked to me and said that you hated Chris Jericho with all your heart! And now... when I come back to check up on you, I find you pregnant with him! Like... what's the story?!"

" Well, maybe if you weren't running off and caring too much about John I would've never gotten into this!" Trish screamed.

" What? I was caring about John during that time because he was in the hospital because of your damn husband!" Torrie screamed.

" Well, I'm sorry!" Trish said sarcastically," I mean, you're always running off away from your friends... I am not that much surprised by this."

Torrie stood there and her eyes were beginning to water. Still, she just stood there looking at Trish.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Torrie asked, with an ache in her voice.

" Look, don't get me wrong Torrie. I still want to be friends with you but..."

A car from outside blew it's horn and Torrie heard Jericho screaming," Come on Trish, we don't have all day!"

Torrie stared confusingly at Trish.

" So, he didn't kick you out? He... you... were just playing a little prank on me."

" Torrie, I'm moving to Canada tomorrow morning," Trish said and looked down," bye."

A tear came out of Torrie's eye. " Why?" she asked.

Trish shook her head slightly. " Why? Hahaha, well.. hmm.. lets see."

Torrie interrupted her," I don't want you to make a stupid sarcastic remark at me so that's why I interrupted you."

" Isn't there anything you need to say to me?" Trish asked.

Torrie slightly smiled," Bye."

Trish nodded and said," I liked it when you and John were not together. You were always lonely and always stayed with me... ever since John came into your life, everything has went wrong."

" What are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about plenty of things. I mean, name one good thing that happened while you were with John," Trish said," Besides you sharing a kiss with him. I'm talking about actually... friendships and stuff."

Torrie just stood there.

" Now, another question. This is easy. I'm just actually telling you to name _one _thing. Name _one _bad, terrible experience you have had ever since John came into your life."

Torrie just continued to stand there, looking at Trish.

" Come on, Tor. That's an easy question. I mean, I'll give you a few answers right now. Randy died, John got shot, your father died..."

" Oh my God, Trish! Can you shut up?!" Torrie screamed, interrupting Trish from explaining more reasons. " That's not... John's fault!"

There was a long silence. 

" Bye," Trish said while leaving Torrie's house and walking over to Jericho's car, which was parked by the end of the street.

Trish looked back and saw Torrie, " Maybe... once every three years we can see eachother."

Trish then turned away from Torrie and ran to Jericho's car.

It was a dark, silent night. Torrie walked back up the stairs and sat in her bed.

_Trish kind of has a point. I mean, someone is after John and me! Everytime we are with eachother something bad happens. The sad part is, this is too bad to be true. I don't want to lose John! He... he... he's like the world to me! I want to find out the secret that is laying underneath all this nonsense. There has to be something they are after. Does Brock want me and John to break up? But, why? He... he doesn't care about me! Let him care about his own business._

Torrie got her diary for 2008 and turned to the first page.

She wrote,

_First day after New Years._

_Surprise, surprise._

_My senses are failing to hold me up... once again._

**End of Chapter... **

**Okay, okay. Tell me how you thought about it... Okay, so now the phone call she had with the **_**police **_**is rising toward suspicion. Torrie thinks she knows who's voice it is. It sounds too familiar... she says.**

**Trish and Torrie have a little chat. Wow, so much information in the chat. Now Torrie is believing Trish's words. Trish seems to be right, I mean, everything has been falling apart lately. Ever since John came back to her. And... What is the reason for Trish to be leaving?**

**Ahh, whatever you think tell me about it.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**Thanks everyone!**

**Bye and I'll try to get the next chapter coming soon. **


	20. I Would Kill For You

Story: Guns and Roses

Chapter: 20

Torrie lazily got out of bed and then suddenly realized something.

" Trish is leaving today," she thought.

She hopped off her bed and ran to the bathroom. She fixed herself up a bit. She let her hair down loose, making all her curls fall into place. She applied some makeup and then got dressed. She slipped in black skinny jeans with a shirt and wore her black Ugg boots. She ran out of the house and stopped near Trish's place.

She looked around and saw Chris Jericho coming out of the house with a few big boxes and packed them in his car.

" What are you doing up so early, Miss Wilson?" Chris Jericho asked while packing some boxes.

Torrie slipped her hands inside her pockets and asked," Can I say bye to Trish?"

Chris Jericho laughed in a sarcastic way and still packed the boxes, as if he were ignoring her question.

Torrie raised an eyebrow and said," Hello?"

Chris Jericho looked up and saw Torrie still waiting there," Oh, I thought you had enough of waiting."

" Listen Jericho, I know you like... hate me or something but you should change your attitude!" Torrie yelled.

" Hmm... I'm not the one having to change my attitude," Jericho commented back.

Torrie had enough. She walked past Jericho, pushing him out of the way and walked to the house.

Jericho pulled her by her hood and nearly choked her," Wilson, where do you think you're going?" he asked while tugging her back.

Torrie held her neck and slapped Jericho's hand off of her.

" Whoa! Someone has a problem," Jericho said.

Torrie rolled her eyes and asked," Are you really going to Canada?"

Jericho nodded, " Uh, yeah?"

" Why?" Torrie asked.

" All this drama and bullshit happening here," Jericho said.

There was a long silence.

" Well, Trish has another reason why she's leaving," Jericho said.

" Why?" Torrie asked once again.

Jericho just ignored her.

" I said, why?!" Torrie screamed.

Jericho looked at her," No wonder Trish hates you so much."

Torrie's mouth dropped wide open.

" She hates me?" she asked in a low-toned voice.

Jericho just packed the other boxes in the car and then began walking back to his house.

_Does he have like hearing problems or something?_

**Meanwhile. . . **

" Hey, may I help you?" the waitress asked.

" Yeah, actually my friend kicked me out of my house. I need a place to stay so do you mind?" Hunter asked.

The waitress laughed," Listen, I'm not the owner. You can do whatever you want around me."

Hunter laughed a bit while the waitress left.

He sat in the bar stool and then suddenly John comes walking in the bar.

" John, why the hell are you here?" Hunter asked.

" Ugh, why are you here?" John asked.

" I'm... feeling very..."

" Emotional?" John asked and laughed.

" Shut up and no," Hunter said," I'm... scared."

John bursted out laughing and everyone in the bar looked at him weirdly.

" Shut up, you should be scared too," Hunter said.

" Why?" John asked.

" I heard that Brock and Jericho are planning something," Hunter said.

There was a short silence.

" Bullshit," John replied.

" John, it can be true," Hunter said.

" And what, you're going to run away like you're scared from Brock and Jericho?" John asked.

" Not literally run away..."

" Whatever Hunter," John said.

" Fine, don't believe me then and then when it comes to the time when they are out there and have a plan to go against you, I ain't helping," Hunter simply replied.

John stared at him with a serious glare.

It was a late, dark, silent night. Torrie looked out her window and saw Trish's car gone. A tear came out of her eye. She couldn't believe of all the things that happened throughout her lifetime. Now she is losing her best friend. She couldn't believe what Jericho told her earlier. Could Trish possibly _hate _Torrie? Hate is a pretty big word for Torrie. If someone says that to her, you might as well be packing up your belongings. She'll think that you don't want her to come back ever to your life again. Yet, in another way, Trish _was _kind of mad with Torrie about the whole inviting of John Cena and Candice Michelle to Stacy's wedding.

Torrie did have keys to Trish's house. Trish gave it to her once when they were really best friends. Torrie checked in her cabinent to see if she if she still had the keys. Torrie smiled to herself and picked up the keys. She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. She ran over to Trish's house and started playing around with the keys.

" No, this key doesn't work," she muttered.

She pulled out another key and tried it. The door opened.

She went inside the house.

" Ew, it smells like alcohol," she said to herself.

She looked around and saw millions of empty bottles of wine and beer around the house.

She walked around and then opened the bedroom door. The window was widely opened and a gust of wind came breezing in the house.

Torrie shivered a bit and then ran to close the window. She looked back and heard a noise.

_It's just too quiet... There are lots of noises in the night when it's quiet.. right?_

She then walked over to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. There was a gun lying over the kitchen table.

Torrie walked over to the gun and looked around her.

_I have to get out of here.. fast before any neighbors catch me._

She ran out the door and locked it behind her. She suddenly realized something. Something seemed suspicious. When Jericho packed up the boxes, Torrie never saw Trish help him and the lights were not on in the house.

_Calm down, Torrie. Probably she was.. still sleeping or something._

No,it couldn't be.Something was wrong and Torrie has a feeling that something terrible happened.

_Clues? Well, uh, Torrie saw a gun... did it have bullets? She should've checked. That would've helped. Also she didn't see Trish early in the morning and usually she is a person who wakes up really early. _

Torrie looked back at the house and then stepped out of the yard. Something caught her eye. She turned around and saw Brock standing there in the corner of her eye. Brock walked closer and Torrie strangely looked at him. She stepped back for every step he took forward.

" Why are you here? I saw you come out of Trish's doorway," Brock said.

Torrie didn't know what to say. She was stuck, and this time for good. It was late at night and no one was awake to save her.

Brock walked closer to Torrie. Torrie backed away a bit but then Brock came running to her, faster than she was, and grabbed her by the arm.

He took a gun out and held it near Torrie's neck. Torrie was closing her eyes, hoping he wouldn't shoot her. But yet again, she knew Brock. He wouldn't shoot her.

" I'm not going to shoot you but you better answer this question truthfully... or I will shoot you," Brock said.

There was a short silence but then Brock pulled Torrie closer to him.

" Where is John?" he asked.

Torrie shook her head," I.. I don't know."

Brock shook her," Truthfully, Torrie."

" I don't know!"

Brock let go of her and she fell to the floor. Brock put his gun back in his pocket.

" You really don't know, huh?" Brock asked.

" I don't know, I'm serious!" Torrie screamed and got up.

" There is this secret I would love to tell you.. but yet of course, I can't," Brock said.

" What's the secret?" Torrie asked.

" I can tell you _if _you do something for me," Brock said.

" I won't do whatever you tell me to do because I know it will be either disgusting or retarded."

Brock sarcastically laughed," John is in danger. But there's more to it. If you want to know the rest, you have to do what I tell you to do."

Torrie's eyes widened with fear," What are you going to do to John?!" she screamed.

Brock just stood there with a giant smirk in his face.

" I'll tell you the true story if you just come with me... just this one place. Right here, in this yard, tomorrow night. I'll be waiting here," Brock said.

" And what are you going to do, make out with me?" Torrie rudely asked.

" God, Wilson! Do you want to hear the secret or not?" Brock said.

Torrie rolled her eyes," Fine, but if you dare make one move on me, I'm leaving."

Brock smiled," Deal.''

Brock held out his hand, waiting for a deal.

Torrie knew something was not right and even she knew from that smirk of his. She stared at Brock for a few seconds but then pulled out her hand.

" Deal."

**Rise and Shine . . . **

John got up from his bed and called Torrie.

" Hey Torrie," he said into the phone.

" Hey John," Torrie replied.

John smiled and said," You want to go out... maybe tonight?"

Torrie suddenly realized that she had to meet Brock tonight.

" Oh John, I'm so sorry! I can't tonight..."

" Why?" John asked.

" I... I... need to go... somewhere," Torrie said.

" Where?" John asked.

" John, don't ask the what, why, who, where and blah blah blah questions!" Torrie said.

" Uh, I just wanted to know?"

" Okay, fine. I have to go with... Ashley somewhere... sometime," Torrie said.

" Really, so if I call Ashley today she'll say that?" John asked.

" Uh, maybe she forgot?" Torrie said.

John laughed," Torrie, stop lying! Just tell me where you are going. I just want to know so just in case something happens I know where you are and you can be safe."

" Oh my God, John! Can we just make the date... uh, tomorrow?" Torrie asked.

" Sure, whatever. I mean, hopefully you aren't dating someone else while you're outside somewhere," John said.

" John, I would never do that to you! Where did you get that from?" Torrie asked.

" No, nothing. It just... came to mind," John said.

There was a long silence.

" Okay, I guess bye?" Torrie said.

" Yeah, bye," John said not sounding so happy.

Torrie hung up the phone and slammed the pillow in her face repeating," Why did I make that retarded deal?! Maybe there's no stupid secret anyway!"

_Torrie walked over to Trish's yard and saw Brock waiting there. Brock smiled at the sight of Torrie and walked closer to her. _

_" I knew you would come," Brock said, holding her waist._

_Torrie pulled his arms away and said," Now what's the secret?" _

_Brock laughed," Secret? "_

_" Yeah, secret..." _

_Brock smiled,'' I would kill for you. I love you."_

Torrie immediately woke up and ran to the bathroom. She checked her face and washed her eyes.

" Okay, good. That was just a dream, Torrie. That was just a dream, Torrie!"

She walked out of the bathroom and walked back to her bedroom.

_I think I should not go there... something might happen... _

Torrie paused and looked out the window.

_Do dreams ever come true? _

Torrie looked down.

_What did the," I would kill for you," mean?_

Torrie was getting a little scared.

_Does he want to kill John?_

Torrie wondered," Maybe God is sending me this dream to tell me something... Brock is going to kill John."

Torrie hopped out of bed and ran to John's house.

" He has to still be alive, he still has to be alive."

She ran and knocked in John's door uncontrollably.

John opened the door slightly.

" John, thank God you are alive! I am so sorry! I will go out with you tonight!" Torrie said.

John raised an eyebrow," It's four o'clock in the morning?"

" Well, we'll stay together!"

" What happened? Something has gotten into you," John said.

" It's Brock, he might want to kill you or something... I had a dream!"

" Wow, a dream."

" John," Torrie said, punching John in the shoulder.

'' Okay, okay. Come in," John said.

" Are you going to have the funeral for your.. father?" John asked.

" Yeah, tomorrow night probably," Torrie said.

" Sorry about your father," John said.

" It's okay... Brock should be saying that," Torrie said.

Torrie suddenly realized something. She had overslept. She didn't go meet Brock in Trish's yard earlier on tonight. Now she would never know the secret.

" What are you thinking about?" John asked.

Torrie shook her head," Oh, nothing."

Torrie crept under the blanket in the couch.

'' Good night, John."

John smiled," Don't be thinking too much. That's how you get these weird dreams."

Torrie laughed from the comment.

Suddenly a huge noise came from the door.

" I'll get it," John said.

" Who can it be this late?" Torrie asked.

" Hmm.. I should've asked that when you knocked on my door," John said sarcastically and opened the door.

Shawn came running in and laid down in the couch immediately.

John asked," What happened?"

" No, I kicked Hunter out the house and then he never came back.. I thought he would come back because he can't possibly sleep in a bar... so then I got scared because there is a boogeyman underneath my bed so I had to sleep with someone."

" Wait, Hunter never came back?" Torrie asked.

" No," Shawn said.

John looked at Torrie," I'll be back.. If I don't get back in ten minutes, you better begin searching for me."

John ran out of the house and ran to the bar.

Torrie shivered in the cold and put another blanket in top of her.

" Shawn, can you keep a secret?" Torrie asked.

" I'm not really good with keeping secrets," Shawn replied.

Torrie rolled her eyes," Forget about it, then."

" Did you see the headline in Brock's website?" Shawn asked out of nowhere.

Torrie raised her right eyebrow," No, what?"

Shawn said,"He said that he would kill for you. What was that all about?"

Torrie's eyes widened with fear and she paused for a moment.

" Hello?" Shawn asked, waving his hand in front of her face."

" I don't exactly know Shawn,but I have a feeling there is going to be more chaos than ever before."

**End of Chapter...**

**Hurray! Okay, sorry for taking sooooo long but I was busy all damn week! Ughh,midterms are starting Friday, so maybe I won't get another chapter done for like... a week or so. Sorry! But anyways, I hope you liked it... I had no idea what to write so this just came out of my mind like BAM! so I just wrote it... Yeah I did a sloppy job this chapter... sorry once again! Please review though and tell me what you thought about it! Any type of opinion is fine. I just want to know ALL your thoughts. Thanks for taking your time to read this chapter! **


	21. You're Mistaken

Guns and Roses

Chapter: 21

John found the bar that Hunter usually goes to but it was closed. John looked around trying to find Hunter around that street.

" Hunter!" John called out but there was no answer.

John continued to walk down the street. He looked left and right for any signs. Where can Hunter be? He can't possibly get lost in a neighborhood he should know very well. Not unless he felt like going somewhere out of town. But wouldn't he tell someone instead of making his friends be all worried looking for him? But yet again, it's Hunter.

John looked back and saw Trish standing there, holding her stomach.

" Trish, what are you doing here, I thought you left to Canada?" John asked.

Trish sighed," No, I didn't want to go."

John raised an eyebrow and asked, " Where's Jericho?"

" He went off somewhere with Brock," Trish replied.

" Brock Lesnar?"

" What other Brock is there?" Trish asked.

John looked down and asked," What's going on?"

Trish raised an eyebrow," What do you mean?"

'' You know what I mean, Trish. What is going on? Chris Jericho must tell you everything."

" I... don't know what you are talking about..."

" Trish..."

" I seriously don't! What are you talking about?'' Trish asked sounding confused.

" Oh my God, Trish! Just... just forget about it," John said.

" Oh my God, John! Will you just mind your own business!"

" Uh, I'm not getting into your business!"

" Uh, yeah you are!"

There was a long silence.

" How's Torrie?" Trish asked out of thin air.

John looked up at Trish and said," Over my house with Shawn."

" I've always wanted to tell her something and that's why I never really left... yet," Trish said.

" You want me to leave a message?" John asked in a jokingly manner.

" Well," Trish said," I would like for you to just... just tell her no."

John raised an eyebrow," No? That's it... But how about if she doesn't..."

" She will understand what I am answering to," Trish said.

There was another long silence.

" Did you see Hunter anywhere?" John asked.

" Oh, yeah actually he is..." Then Trish suddenly stopped and had a confused look in her face.

John looked at her strangely.

" I mean... No, no I haven't seen him at all... Yet..."

" Oh," John said," I just wanted to check if you knew but I guess that would just be impossible because you are such a..."

John paused but then screamed," LIAR!"

Trish's mouth opened wide open and continually stared at John.

" Liar? Me... A liar? Whaaa.. What?" Trish asked.

" Yeah, you! You know where he is, Trish. Just spill the secret out cause there is no more use for keeping it in. Everyone knows that you are a liar."

" WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON ME?!" Trish suddenly screamed out of nowhere and then there was a long silence.

" You know what John... I can just tell Torrie that one thing you did," Trish said.

" What one thing did I do?" John asked confusingly.

An evil smirk spread through Trish's face.

" You think that I'm going to be little miss sunshine? Well, guess what? No! And um, yeah. What sums up all of this is that you are clearly mistaken!" Trish screamed.

John just laughed thinking that this was all a joke," What happened to you Trish? You used to be so nice, sweet, little innocent..."

" You're mistaken!" Trish screamed, interrupting John's words.

" And make sure you keep that in your head too," Trish said.

Trish began walking away and then to make it clear for John she screamed out ," You're mistaken!" again.

_**Later on. . . **_

Torrie rocked back and forth in the chair and looked up to see Shawn.

" Shawn," Torrie muttered.

Shawn looked up," Yeah?"

" Do you know anything that John and I don't know?" Torrie asked.

" No... What makes you say that?"

" It's just that everything is turning upside down."

" What do you mean?" Shawn asked, sounding confused.

" Don't you think that someone is up to something? I mean, Hunter's lost somewhere... Brock has a secret to tell me... Jericho and Trish are leaving to Canada."

" Yeah but it all seems to just happen that way," Shawn said.

" I guess you're right," Torrie said while looking down.

" Torrie," Shawn said.

" Yeah?"

" You look pale," Shawn said.

" No, I'm okay... Seriously... I'm just stressed out," Torrie said.

" Why?" Shawn asked.

" John hasn't come back in twenty minutes," Torrie said.

" That doesn't explain your paleness," Shawn said.

" It's nothing," Torrie muttered again.

Shawn continued to stare at Torrie and said," I'm going to go upstairs to check something in the computer," Shawn said while getting up.

Torrie immediately got up and tugged him down," No!"

Shawn confusingly looked at Torrie," Are... You okay?"

Torrie let her grip of Shawn's wrist go and looked down," Yeah... Yeah, never better," she said while sitting back down in the couch.

" Torrie, do you remember that article in the computer about Brock..."

" Yeah," Torrie immediately interrupted.

" What does he mean about the I would kill for you?"

Torrie looked at Shawn," Well, obviously he's going to kill John so I want John to stay in this house from now on and oh my God he's still not here!" Torrie shouted, sounding worried.

" Just... relax," Shawn said.

There was a long silence and Torrie was just standing there shivering. Shawn was right. She did look kind of pale. Maybe she was catching something. Just a fever. But a fever can sometimes turn out dangerous. Impossible. Why would she be picked out of all people to die?

Torrie rested her head and begged for a glass of water.

" I would love too, but I don't work for you," Shawn said.

" Shawn!" Torrie yelled.

Shawn laughed," Just kidding!"

Shawn walked back from the kitchen and put the glass down by Torrie.

" Just relax okay?" Shawn said.

Torrie smiled," Wow, thanks Shawn. I never knew you had this in you."

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

John gave up looking for Hunter and decided to walk back home. He walked past the street and then down the block. He looked at all the people around him, running in and out of houses to tell everyone who won the superbowl.

" I'm probably the only man in the whole world who did not get a chance to watch the football game because I had to go out looking for Hunter," John muttered under his breath.

He continued to walk down the block.

He sighed," What you do for friends."

" What you do for friends."

_**End of Chapter**_

_**AHHH it was terrible!! lol but I hope you liked it a little bit. I'm not telling you to like it entirely lol well yeah, superbowl... kinda late to post a chapter for kinda talking about it. Sorry! Anyways, sorry for not updating in a LONG time. **_


	22. Think Twice

Guns and Roses

Chapter: 22

Alexa's back. Lol, okay so here's an update on Guns and Roses! Enjoy and remember, read and review. Thanks everybody!

Chris Jericho stood there, in his Canada home. He looked out the window and felt cold air rushing through the windows. He turned the heat up and relaxed in the couch. He flipped his cell phone open and looked at a picture of him and Trish there.

" Why didn't Trish want to come with me to Canada?"

He closed the phone and spread his feet above the coffee table. Suddenly a huge, loud knock came through the door.

" Who is it?" Chris Jericho yelled across the room.

" It's your buddy, Edge."

Chris Jericho rolled his eyes and got off the couch. He walked toward the door and opened it for Edge.

" I was relaxing retard. What do you want?" Jericho asked in a rude manner.

" Chill. I found out why Trish left Canada," Edge said.

Chris tilted his head to the side," Why and wait. Why the hell are you here?"

" I'm here because I have someone for you in the car," Edge said.

" Trish?" Jericho asked.

" No, retard. The guy that made Trish stay in Florida."

" Who is that may I ask?" Jericho asked.

" Hunter," Edge said.

Jericho spit out his beer on Edge.

" What the hell is wrong with you!" Edge shouted, looking down at his clothes.

" Hunter? Wait, what? Where did you get that he made Trish stay down in Florida?" Jericho asked.

" Um, this guy."

" Who?" Jericho asked.

" I don't know! This guy down two blocks from Fisher Street said that he used to go to school with Trish and Trish used to date Hunter and now he thinks that Hunter is making Trish stay there for some reason... I don't know, I'm assuming."

Chris Jericho had a blank expression in his face.

" I didn't understand one word you said," Chris Jericho said.

" You don't have too. All you need to know is that now I got it all covered!" Edge said happily.

" What do you mean, all covered?" Jericho asked, sounding confused.

" I locked Hunter up in the trunk."

" You what?"

" I locked Hunter up in the trunk!" Edge screamed loud enough for Jericho.

" Oh my God, you are such a retard! Is he dead?" Jericho asked.

" Um... How am I supposed to know? I didn't check on him for like... ten hours."

" You're a complete moron," Jericho said.

" Excuse me?"

" Yeah, complete jackass. Where's your car before you freakin' go to jail again?" Jericho asked.

" Down the block," Edge stated.

There was no movement.

" Aren't you going to go you retard?!" Jericho screamed.

" What am I supposed to do?" Edge asked.

" Get Hunter out of the trunk!"

" There's no use now... Wouldn't he be dead?"

" Well, do you want the police to know that you are keeping someone in your car?" Jericho said.

" Oh you're right. I'll just put him in your car then."

" What?"

" Just joking, man! God, can you take a joke?" Edge said.

Jericho didn't look so pleased.

" Now I know why so many people call you jailbird," Jericho said.

" People call me jailbird?"

" Uh, yeah. Didn't you just come out of jail two days ago for..."

" Drunk driving," Edge said.

" Yeah, and you hit John's grandma's car."

" The police would've never found out if that old person kept shut," Edge complained.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

" John! There you are!" Torrie screamed and ran to hug John when he entered the door. When Torrie released her grip from John, she looked into his eyes.

" No luck," John said and sat in the couch, holding his forehead.

" Don't worry," Shawn said," if... and I said if Hunter's dead, we'll be greatly appreciative of what he did for us."

Torrie looked at Shawn and asked," What did he ever do for us?"

" Torrie," John muttered.

" I'm just saying that he never really gave a shit about us," Torrie said.

" Torrie just..."

" No, John! It's true he never ever bothered to help us for anything," Torrie said.

" Torrie, you just don't know! You were never there when he was a nice man. Well, sometimes he can get a little out of hand and stuff but that's life. What would life be without people who get a little out of hand?"

" Perfect," Torrie replied.

John saw a tear coming out of Torrie's eye.

" If there were no retarded, out of hand people like Brock... Nothing to me would've happened," Torrie said.

" Brock is a different story, Torrie," John said, trying to calm Torrie down.

" No John! How do you think I feel having no friends because of him, no father, and almost no you," Torrie said.

" What are you talking about Torrie?" John asked," Deep down inside, Trish is still your friend..."

" How do you know?" Torrie asked.

" We had a little talk," John said.

John waited for Torrie to reply but instead she just continually stared at him, waiting for more.

" Okay, she said to tell you... no," John said.

Torrie smiled," Thank God."

John had a confused look in his face," What was the question anyway?"

Torrie slightly smiled," You don't need to know the question. Just be happy for her wise descision or Trish would've never been here either."

Shawn, looking confused, still listened to their conversation.

" Hunter's not dead," Shawn said, coming out of nowhere.

Torrie looked at him," How do you know?"

Shawn smiled," Senses."

_**Later. . . **_

Chris Jericho and Brock were walking down the block in Canada and then stopped by Brock's car. Jericho looked down at the trunk.

" Are you going to open it?"

" Oh," Brock said and opened his trunk.

Brock raised an eyebrow," Where the hell is he?"

Jericho didn't know what to say except for,'' You're a moron."

_**8:00 P.M. **_

" Let's go out for dinner," John said.

" Isn't it kind of late?" Torrie asked.

" You don't need to eat a lot. We can just talk and relax," John said.

" How about me?" Shawn asked.

" Oh yeah, Hunter's not here to stay with you so I guess you'll be coming with us," Torrie said.

John frowned.

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered their food. Torrie folded her hands above the table and looked at John.

" Now you decided to wear something nice," Torrie said.

John smiled," I can't say anything back to you because you are always dressed nicely."

" When was the last time we were here?" Torrie asked.

" New Years," Shawn butted in.

" It seemed like a long time ago," Torrie said.

" And I remember, I shaked hands with Jericho in this right very spot," John said.

" And we had our kiss over there," Torrie said while smiling.

" Yeah," John said," I remember that."

Suddenly the waitress brought their food to their table and smiled," Enjoy."

Torrie looked down at her plate and said," This is the one thing I hate about fancy restaurants. They give nothing in your plates!"

" I thought you said you were not hungry," John teased.

Shawn continually stared at Torrie's food," Can I have it?"

Torrie laughed," Fine."

" What are you going to eat then? I didn't pay forty dollars just for Shawn," John said.

" I'm just going to sit here and think," Torrie said.

" Don't you mean talk?"

" No, I mean think."

" And I mean eat!" Shawn called over.

After they finished eating, they decided to call a cab to take them home.

" That was really fun," Torrie said while jumping in the taxi.

The taxi driver slightly smirked below his moustache and looked in his rear view mirrow as John and Shawn came in.

The cab rode for over twenty minutes now and then that made Torrie say," Um, you're going to wrong way sir."

" Listen blondie, the other road had a lot of traffic so it was better off to come this way," the taxi driver said.

Torrie leaned back in her seat and looked out the window, wondering where was he going. He suddenly went over a bridge and he was heading towards a dump.

" Dude, this is the wrong way! There's nothing here but a dump," John said.

" I know John," the taxi driver said and then suddenly stopped and widened his eyes.

" How do you know my name?" John asked.

The taxi driver opened the door quickly and ran to John's door and opened it. He tried to pull John to the floor, but John reversed his attack and punched the taxi driver. The taxi driver smirked and then took off his wig and moustache.

Torrie screamed when she noticed who it was and pulled John to her. John tugged Shawn next to him, along with Torrie, and tried to run to a safe place.

" Oh my God, it's Brock," Torrie called over to John.

" What do you want?!" John screamed in the top of his lungs.

Brock grabbed Torrie as she tried to kick and punch her way out of his grip. Brock pulled a gun out and held it near Torrie's neck.

" If you dare," John yelled and began running to Brock.

" One more step from you and she's dead," Brock said with a gigantic smirk plastered on his face.

_**End of Chapter. . . **_

_**Omg, what a bad situation right now lol Well, hope you liked it. Please read and review. Thanks!**_


	23. Keeping the Memories

Guns and Roses

Chapter: 23

" Brock, get your hands off of her!" John screamed.

" What are you going to do?" Brock asked.

A rage spread through John's body and you can sure tell through his eyes.

Brock sarcastically laughed," Looks like someone's angry about something."

John was about to move but then Brock reminded him, " One more move and I shoot her."

Brock clutched Torrie's neck in his arms and tigthened her near him, causing her to barely breathe.

John knew something for sure. Brock would _never _kill Torrie. Sure, he might kill John but never his love. John smirked a little as if planning a secretive plan.

Brock wasn't so sure of what was going on but he grabbed Torrie and one step at a time, he and Torrie moved closer to the car. John knew what was happening. He planned to take Torrie in the taxi with him and drive somewhere.

When Brock opened the door, John came running to Brock, tackling him down. Torrie knew that John was coming to tackle Brock down so she moved out of the way. John and Brock were fighting in the concrete floor, punching each other. John pinned Brock's hands to the floor.

" Torrie," John began," just grab the gun!"

Torrie looked down to the gun laying beside her and felt scared to pick it up but she had to of course. She was in a risk of dying. Especially John. She picked up the gun hastily and carefully examined it.

When John had Brock down and out, John came running to Torrie.

" Give me the gun," John said.

Torrie had worry in her eyes. " What are you going to do with it?" she asked.

" Torrie, just give me the gun and cover your ears," John commanded.

" No, you can't kill Brock!" 

" What are you talking about? This is the only chance we will ever have to be able to get him away from both of our lives!" John said.

" John, I'm not talking about just killing Brock. You can't kill anyone!" Torrie screamed and tears filled her eyes.

John stared at her and said, " One day you'll regret this moment because one day he is going to kill me."

" No, he would never do that!" Torrie sobbed.

John ignored Torrie and looked down to the gun.

" Let me just see the gun," John said.

" Why?"

" I just want to see it. I will not kill Brock," John said.

Torrie trusted John. If she didn't, it wouldn't be considered a real relationship. Torrie slowly gave the gun to John and John looked at it.

" There's no bullets," he said and gave the gun back to Torrie.

Torrie suddenly noticed something. This gun was the gun she saw when she was in Trish's house. Remember when she examined Trish's house when Trish was _supposed _ to go to Canada and Torrie found a gun lying over the kitchen table.

" I saw this gun before," Torrie whispered.

" What?" John asked, not being able to hear her.

" John, Brock's moving!" Torrie screamed, changing the subject.

Brock slowly got up and looked over to Torrie.

" You better come here," Brock commanded.

John grabbed Torrie's hand and ran to the taxi that was almost just twenty feet ahead of them. John opened the door and got in, along with Torrie. He started the car and drove off. Torrie looked back and saw Brock just standing there, not bothering to move an inch.

Torrie leaned back in her chair and looked at John.

" I don't know what is happening but I want all of this to stop," Torrie said.

John looked over to her for a second while driving. " It will eventually stop somehow."

Torrie looked over to John and asked," Where's Shawn?"

John stopped the car and looked over to Torrie.

_**Meanwhile . . .**_

" I could've sworn I had him locked up in here," Edge explained to Jericho.

Jericho stood there with his hands folded," Now why did Trish not come?"

" I don't know, it's a whole unexplainable story," Edge told the truth.

" Okay, but you can always explain something somehow no matter how unexplainable it might be," Jericho said.

" What?" Edge asked, not understanding Chris.

" I'm going back," Chris Jericho said.

" What? You can't go back..."

" Why?" Chris Jericho asked.

" Because... because then you can never accomplish your one, true, desired goal," Edge said.

" And what, may I ask, is my one,true, desired goal?" Chris asked.

" For you and Trish to live here peacefully. All by yourself, no one to bother the both of you..."

" Well, obviously it can't work if Trish is not here! Think, will you?" Chris said.

" Okay, so it can't work... But maybe Trish will change her mind. How about if by the time we get there, Trish will be here," Edge said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chris Jericho began," what do you mean by we? You are not coming back with me. You are staying here and living with someone else!"

" What? Why can't I go back with you?" Edge asked.

" Why would you want to come with me? I'm sure Lita will be around somewhere here..."

" Shut up and for your information, Lita's dating Matt."

" And I don't really give a shit! Now you stay here and I am going to arrange a flight back," Chris Jericho said, while walking away.

" Good luck," Edge muttered.

Chris Jericho looked at him funnily and just left.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Stacy went to the grocery store and decided to go to the frozen food aisle. She backed up and then bumped into Candice.

" Oh, I'm sorry," Stacy said while picking up all of her groceries and putting them back in the cart.

" Hey, aren't you Torrie's friend?" Candice asked.

" Yeah?"

" Oh yeah, you married Randy and Torrie and Trish messed your whole wedding up for you," Candice said.

" Well, I wouldn't say that.."

" But it's true, Stacy. Right now, you would be home with Randy. Living a nice, happy life," Candice said.

Stacy thought about it.

" No, because Randy still would've got shot," Stacy said and tears were starting to fill her eyes.

" Oh, Kelly Kelly," Candice muttered.

Stacy nodded.

" Well," Candice said,'' what goes around comes around."

Stacy looked up at her.

" Stacy, no offense but your husband was one of the stupidest men I have ever been with," Candice said.

Stacy just ignored her, not wanting to start a fight.

" You want to know why?" Candice asked.

" It's okay, I don't want to know," Stacy tried to say but Candice interrupted her.

" He made out with Kelly Kelly. Then one day Kelly told him to meet her at one of the hospital's rooms. You remember, that hospital John went to when he got shot? So Randy went there and it was all a prank. All a prank, Stacy. Kelly shot him and I have the gun... The gun that killed your husband," Candice said while taking the gun out of her pocket.

" You little b..."

" No, no, no," Candice said," now all I am asking you is if you would like to have the gun."

" There is something wrong with you," Stacy said.

" Me?" Candice asked.

" Yes, you. Why would I want to keep a gun that killed Randy?" Stacy asked.

Candice quickly put her finger over Stacy's lips. " We're in a public place. Keep it low."

There was a short silence.

" Well," Candice began," I just thought that you would love to keep this gun because it is just for... the memory of it all. The terrifying death of your husband, the betrayal and all the lies..."

" Shut up!" Stacy suddenly screamed.

Candice just looked at her," Fine."

Candice put the gun back in her pocket and put her shirt over it. Candice took one last glance at Stacy and smiled.

" Looks like I'll keep all the memories, Stacy," Candice said and walked away with the gun.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

" We can't just go back and try to look for Shawn. Brock is over there, waiting for us to come back,'' Torrie said.

" That's the whole point," John said.

'' What?'' Torrie asked, sounding confused.

" He's waiting for us to come back so we'll go back," John said.

" No, John..."

John sighed and started the car again.

" We'll just search for him from the inside of the car," John said.

John steered right and drove along, searching for Shawn. But unfortunately, they found someone else. Someone who was killed by Brock.

Torrie cried at the sight of it. John looked over to Torrie, who was crying histerically. John finally realized who she was looking at and who she was crying for. John looked to his right and saw Torrie's father, Al Wilson, lying in the floor... Dead.

_**End of Chapter. . . **_

_**Okay, so remember when Brock killed Al and went to jail for it but then got out somehow? Yeah, Torrie has been always wondering where his body was to hold the funeral but now they find his body in a dump while trying to look for Shawn. Creepy. Anyway, please tell me what you thought about it. Thanks everyone !!!!**_


	24. My Only Lifeline

Guns and Roses

Chapter 24

Torrie ran out of the car and knelt beside her father, crying. Torrie grabbed her father's hand and shook him.

" You can't be really dead, daddy. Please wake up!" she sobbed.

John got out of the car and looked over to Torrie.

" Now we know where Brock killed him," John muttered but Torrie was able to hear him and she nodded.

" Why would Brock do this to me if he loves me?" Torrie asked.

" Torrie, trust me. He doesn't love you in a nice manner," John replied.

" Then what kind of manner does he love me in?" Torrie asked.

John took a deep breath. " Well, some people only try to love someone else because they are jealous..."

" What?" Torrie asked.

" Torrie," John began," Brock used to be your boyfriend but then you two broke up. Everything was fine until I came. He became jealous that someone, which is me, now came into your life."

" Why is he jealous?" Torrie asked.

" Because he had you first," John replied.

" How do you know this?" Torrie asked.

John looked up at Torrie and changed the subject," Torrie, your dad..."

" Oh," Torrie said, becoming sad again from the fact that her father's dead.

John frowned," I never really got a chance to meet your father."

Torrie looked down at Al.

" I never got a chance to meet your father either."

John smiled and said," You can meet him one day. Say what, we can escape to Boston and get out of this hell hole."

Torrie nodded and asked," But can we just please hold a funeral for my dad before we leave?"

John smiled and said," Of course."

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Chris Jericho was walking back to the airport to arrange a flight back to Tampa, Florida. He was currently in Canada. He had a thought in his mind. When he said he was going to arrange a flight to Edge, Edge said good luck to him. Chris Jericho wants to know what Edge was specifically talking about.

Chris Jericho walked inside the airport and handed his passport to the lady.

" Your flight is over there awaiting you. It will be leaving in ten minutes."

" Good, I'm in time," Chris Jericho said and walked over to the airplane. He walked up the steps and went in. There was no one in the airplane except for himself. He walked back to the door to get out but it was locked.

" Are you serious?'' Chris Jericho angrily said to himself and kicked the door one last time. Suddenly a voice came through the speakers, " The airplane will take off in about seven minutes."

" How is an airplane going to start when there is no pilot?" Chris Jericho muttered.

" That's a very dumb question," Edge said, while coming out of the bathroom.

_**Later on. . . **_

Trish sat down by a nearby bench in the park. It was late and Trish was really tired. She knows where Hunter is but she never told anyone. She looked at the sky but then someone tapped her in the shoulder. Trish looked around and saw Stacy.

" What do you want?'' Trish said, turning back around.

Stacy walked over to the other side of the bench and sat next to her.

Stacy looked at Trish and said,'' I want an apology."

" For what?" Trish asked.

Stacy rolled her eyes and said," If you just ask for forgiveness I'll forgive you and then we, meaning Torrie, you, and me, can all be friends again."

" That will never happen," Trish said.

" It will never happen if you think it will never happen,'' Stacy said.

" What do you mean?'' Trish asked.

" Stop being so negative. Believe in yourself for once. Believe that you can change something in your life to make it better..."

" I tried," Trish said.

" No, you never did. If you tried, Torrie and you wouldn't be still fighting over stupid, little reasons," Stacy said.

Trish looked over to her and said," I didn't do anything. All I did was invite John and Candice to your wedding, remember? I should not be the one apologizing."

Stacy looked down and said," Fine, but aside from all of this... Since I know it is never going to work out... it has certainly been a while since Randy died..."

" Uh huh," Trish said, not knowing where Stacy is going with this.

" Randy has always thought of you and Torrie as two of his best friends. He died exactly one year ago next week. Please, and I am begging you two, try to get in touch with Torrie somehow and tell her to just go visit Randy and pray for him in the funeral... Just, please," Stacy said.

Trish looked down and said," We haven't spoken to eachother face to face."

" Well, today or tomorrow can be the day," Stacy said," just please. Just for Randy."

Trish slightly smiled and said," Fine, but just for Randy."

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

Torrie and John brought Al to the funeral home and prayed for him there. Torrie bought a bouquet of flowers and placed them in top of his grave. John brought Torrie back to his car and Torrie was quiet ever since.

" So we lost Shawn and Hunter," John said, trying to break the silence.

" You know sometimes I just think this is all a dream. I sometimes think that we lived our life already and died and now it is all a dream in heaven. How can so much stuff happen to us like this? Every week, excuse me, let me rephrase that, every day something new happens," Torrie said.

John didn't know what to say. Instead, he just kept on driving.

" Not only something new but something bad," Torrie added on.

" Torrie," John suddenly said, noticing something.

" Yeah?" Torrie said.

" I never really got a chance to ever say I'm sorry to you," John said.

" About what?" Torrie asked.

" About that whole Candice... incident," John said.

There was a long silence.

" So, I'm sorry," John said.

John waited anxiously for Torrie to reply.

" I forgive you," Torrie said and looked out the window.

John kept on driving.

" That brings something to mind," Torrie said.

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah, I mean it was just like one year ago when we were really mad at eachother because of that whole incident," Torrie said," and now we are together after a terrible thing like that."

" It's amazing," John said, not knowing what else to say.

" Yeah, it truly is," Torrie added in.

" I thought you would never forgive me, to tell you the truth," John said.

Torrie continued to just look at him.

" I mean, we just got together out of nowhere and we completely forgot about that Candice incident. Because of that, I never really got the chance to apologize to you," John said.

" I never forgot about that incident," Torrie said.

John couldn't look at her because he was driving but he paid close attention.

" Are you mad at me?" John asked.

" Not now, but I was certainly mad a long time ago," Torrie said.

John noticed that Torrie's voice began to change. It started to sound as if she had a sense of fear.

" To tell you the truth John, I am really scared right now. You don't know how scared I am. Especially when I sleep. I always wonder and dream of what might happen tomorrow. Just think about it John. Tomorrow, I can just die easily out of nowhere. It is just what is meant to be, I guess," Torrie said.

John just continued to listen.

" But one day when I die, I will know the truth. The whole truth," Torrie said.

John heard Torrie's voice begin to ache.

Torrie looked out the window and looked out into the sky.

" I can just have you John and I would have everything I have ever wanted," Torrie said.

" Right now, it doesn't seem like I have anyone else except you.. and I thank you John. I thank you for staying with me all this time," Torrie said.

Torrie stopped to let a tear flow out of her eye.

" I hope you never run away from me John. Just like you did a little more than a year ago. Please John, you are my only lifeline left," Torrie said.

John put his hand over Torrie's lap and said," I hope _you_ will never run away from me."

_**End of Chapter...**_

_**  
Ah, what did John mean by," I hope **__**you**__** never run away from me?" Hmm, please read and review thanks!**_


	25. Meaning To Ask You Something

Guns and Roses

Chapter 25

John and Torrie finally came to a stop at John's house and John parked his car. John looked over to Torrie, who was taking off her seatbelt and then took off her i-pod earphones from her ears. Torrie hopped out of the car and closed the car door.

" So, do you want to still go to Boston to my original house?" John asked.

Torrie looked at John and said," I won't really have a good time there unless I know where Hunter and Shawn are."

John looked down and then looked at Torrie knowing where she was going with this. " Sure then. We can just stay here and try to find Hunter and Shawn," John said.

" There's no use now," Torrie said.

John looked at Torrie and wondered. " The last place we saw Shawn with us was when we were in the taxi and Brock was driving us... And then Brock got out of the car and pulled out his gun... And after that, I don't know where Shawn went," John said.

" Exactly, maybe Shawn ran away when he saw the gun..."

" Maybe, but where can he possibly be now?" John asked.

" Somewhere stuck in the dump," Torrie said.

John looked at Torrie and ran to the table and grabbed his car keys. John looked back and said," I'm going to check the dump one more time and see if he's there."

" Wait, I'm staying here?" Torrie asked.

" Whatever you want but Brock is probably still waiting for us over there... Maybe it's better if you stay here safe," John said.

" I want to come with you," Torrie said.

John looked at Torrie and couldn't face to stare into those eyes one more time. " You could come," John said.

Torrie quickly got off her seat and grabbed her jacket off the hanger and ran out of the door.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

" Why the hell are you following me?!" Chris Jericho screamed.

" I am not following you. I work here," Edge said.

" As a pilot?" Chris Jericho asked.

" Yes, as a pilot. What else, as a bathroom cleaner?" Edge asked sarcastically.

Chris rolled his eyes and said," Listen, you just better get me back to Florida cause I am not liking it very much here, stuck with you. Oh, and before I forget, when you drop me off at Florida, you leave. Got it?"

Edge, ignoring everything that Chris Jericho said, just sat down in the pilot's seat and looked at all the buttons. " Wow, there's a lot of buttons," Edge said.

Chris Jericho looked at Edge confusingly. " Wait, didn't you say you're a pilot?" Chris Jericho asked.

" Well, uh..."

They suddenly heard a noise come from the bathroom. Chris Jericho quickly turned around and continually stared at the bathroom door.

" What was that?" Chris Jericho asked.

" Um, probably just the rats," Edge said and laughed.

Chris Jericho didn't even bother to laugh. Instead, he just stared at him wondering how more retarded this man can get. Wait, he reached his highest level right now. When Edge saw that Chris wasn't laughing one bit he stopped, finding out that it wasn't that humorous to Chris Jericho.

" No, really," Chris Jericho said.

" Fine, I'll check the bathroom," Edge said and got up from his seat. Edge walked past Chris Jericho and kicked the bathroom door open. Edge peeked inside and then said," See, just the rats..."

Chris Jericho had enough and got up. He pushed Edge out of the way and opened the bathroom door again. Shawn fell down from the cabinent shelf.

" Ahhhh!" Shawn screamed.

" Ahhhh!" Chris Jericho screamed.

" Who the hell are you?" Edge asked.

Shawn got up and wiped his hands on his pants. Chris Jericho and Edge continually stared at Shawn.

" Hey, aren't you that dude's friend?" Edge asked.

" What dude?" Shawn asked.

" Edge, you mean John Cena?" Chris Jericho said, trying to make it easier for Shawn to get.

" Yeah..." Shawn replied.

" Oh dude..." Edge began.

" It's Shawn," Shawn said.

" Yeah, whatever dude. Um, do you know how to control an airplane?" Edge asked.

" Uh, I'll try!" Shawn said happily and ran to the front of the airplane. " No, Shawn! Get back here... If you don't know how to control it, don't try it!" Chris Jericho said.

When Shawn reached the front of the airplane, he continually stared at the red button and smiled. Chris Jericho and Edge nervously looked at him.

" Remember what I said, Shawn. If you don't know what a button does, don't..." Chris Jericho began but then Shawn pressed the red button.

" Don't press it," Chris said, finishing his sentence.

Suddenly the airplane started the shake and it slowly rose off the ground.

" Yipee!" Shawn screamed.

" Oh my God, we are going to die!" Chris Jericho screamed.

" Oh, relax Chris. You told him if he doesn't know what the button does, don't press it and obviously he pressed it and he knows what the button would do," Edge said.

" You are actually going to trust him?" Chris Jericho asked.

" Yeah, why not?" Edge said," he's a cool dude."

The airplane rose more and then began flying. Chris Jericho looked out the window and saw how far up he was.

" We are all going to die!" Chris Jericho screamed and sat in the chair, shaking his legs nervously. Chris Jericho was all nervous while Edge and Shawn were having a good time laughing and pointing out the window.

" Look at that birdy!" Shawn said to Edge.

" Aw, it's so adorable..."

Suddenly the bird crashed itself against the window.

" Ew," Chris Jericho said.

" Poor birdy," Shawn and Edge said in unison.

" Oh, will you keep your eyes on the road!" Chris Jericho screamed.

" There is no road," Shawn said.

" Okay, the sky then!" Chris Jericho said.

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

John and Torrie circled the car everywhere in the dump and found no sign of Shawn. " Where can he possibly be?" Torrie asked.

" I don't know," John said.

Suddenly they heard an airplane pass in the sky. Torrie opened the sun roof and looked up. " That pilot driver is going crazy," Torrie said.

John looked up and said," He's going to crash somewhere..."

" Do you think the airplane is having some difficulties?" Torrie asked.

" I have no idea but we better get out of its sight before it crashes down and kills us," John said.

" John, there's no use now in finding Shawn. Lets just get out of here," Torrie said.

" Fine," John said.

John headed back toward the highway until he saw Hunter standing there, waving for help. John stopped the car and hopped out of the car. " Hunter, what are you doing here! We were looking for you and Shawn for hours! Is Shawn with you?" Torrie asked.

Hunter walked closer to the car and said," No, Shawn is not with me but sometimes I get the feeling that someone as stupid as Shawn is driving that airplane above us." Torrie looked up again and then looked at Hunter.

" Lets get in the car and get out of here," John said.

" Wait..."

'' We'll talk about the whole story in the car,'' John said.

" Okay," Torrie said.

Hunter, Torrie, and John entered the car and sat in their seats. " Okay, Hunter. So what exactly happened?" Torrie asked.

" Edge, this guy, decided to lock me up in the trunk for some stupid reason..."

" In the trunk of a car?" Torrie asked.

" Yeah, so then he started cursing and yelling.. I have no idea what he said. The only words I could make out were Brock. It was something about him. Oh, well. Other than that, he was kind of retarded and forgot to close the trunk all the way so I got out and closed the trunk behind me. Then I ran as far as I could and somehow got stuck here in the highway," Hunter said.

" Oh, thank God you're okay," Torrie said," now we need to find Shawn and everything will turn back to normal."

John smiled to himself wondering how much she really cared about Shawn and Hunter. If she cared about Hunter and Shawn, she would possibly also care about John unless she is still thinking about all the things that happened a year ago. But that was a year ago. It is a new, totally different year right now and maybe she would let go of all the things that happened in the past. Well, John thinks that it is about time to ask her something very important. Something that can change both of their lives. Something that will bring them closer than ever before.

**End of chapter**

**Hmm.. what possibly can John be wanting to ask? lol Can you figure it out? And beside from that, do you think that Shawn, Edge, and Chris will make it out of that airplane somehow? Well, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks everyone!!! I appreciated all the reviews in the last chapter. **


	26. Will You Marry Me?

Guns and Roses

Chapter: 26

Shawn was controlling the airplane while Chris Jericho and Edge were sitting down on a seat.

" Shawn, you are getting better at this," Edge said.

" What do you mean?" Shawn asked sounding confused.

" Um, controlling the airplane..."

" Oh," Shawn said," thanks."

There was a long silence but Shawn decided to break it. " I just don't know how to land or stop," Shawn said.

" Those are the two most important things to know when you are controlling an airplane!" Chris Jericho said in a loud voice.

" No, I thought it was starting it," Edge said.

" Well, unfortunately Shawn got that in a second," Chris Jericho said.

" Um, all you had to do was press the red button..."

" Exactly!" Chris Jericho screamed.

" Can you at least wipe that bird off our window?" Edge asked.

Shawn said," I'll try." Shawn looked at all of the buttons. " You know, they should label these buttons!" Shawn complained.

" Well, they don't label them so no one stupid enough like us can control it!" Chris Jericho said.

" That's not true," Edge said.

" Oh, so what's true?'' Chris Jericho asked.

" Um, I don't know but I know that it is not true," Edge replied.

" Uh oh ," Shawn said.

" What?" Edge and Chris Jericho asked in unison.

" There's another airplane coming our way!" Shawn screamed.

Chris Jericho ran to the front of the airplane and looked out the window. " No, no, no, no, no!" Chris Jericho screamed.

Edge came to the front and opened the side window. He peeked his head out and started waving his hands in the air. " Watch out! Student driver over here!" Edge screamed.

" They won't be able to hear you," Chris Jericho said in a worried voice.

Shawn said," Well, they should at least move out of the way right? I mean, I can't be moving out of the way when I was here first!"

" Shawn," Chris Jericho said.

" Yeah?"

" Be quiet," Chris Jericho said.

" Okay."

The airplane came closer and Shawn stared at the airplane. " No, stop airplane stop!"

" Shawn," Edge said.

" Yes?"

" A magic trick won't work," Edge said.

" I know! I'm just praying right now," Shawn said.

" You know what? Shawn is going the right way with this. We should all pray right now," Chris Jericho said.

Edge, Shawn and Chris Jericho folded their hands together. " Dear Lord, please don't let us die right now. We are too young to die," Edge began but then Chris and Shawn continually stared at him.

" Um, young?" Chris asked.

" Shut up. You're just jealous because I have perfect hair!" Edge said.

" Um, yeah.."

" Ahhhh!" Shawn screamed and tilted the remote left to avoid a crash with the other airplane. The whole airplane was quiet. All you could hear was the heating system. Then Chris Jericho finally began to breathe again.

" We almost crashed," Chris said.

Shawn just had his eyes wide open, continually staring at the window not even bothering to control the airplane.

" You did it Shawn," Edge said.

" What did I do?'' Shawn asked, always sounding clueless.

" You saved our lives," Chris Jerico and Edge said.

Then Shawn got up and had an angry expression on his face. " What happened to you?" Edge asked while backing away.

" You two aren't my friends," Shawn said," You, Chris Jericho, shot John Cena and work for Brock. And you, Edge, tried to lock up my best friend, Hunter, in the trunk."

" Uh, chill!" Edge said, continuing to back away," that was the past. Just... think of the present right now. Have we done anything wrong yet?"

" Maybe not yet but you might be planning something right now," Shawn said.

" We are not planning anything," Chris Jericho said," I swear... We swear."

Edge suddenly looked at Chris Jericho and simply nodded to Shawn.

Shawn just continually stared at them. " I heard what you two are planning to do," Shawn said.

Chris and Edge laughed and then asked," What are we planning to do?"

Shawn looked down and walked back to his seat. Then he spoke," If you think you are going to be able to kill Torrie just like how you killed Randy, think again."

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

Hunter, John, and Torrie were all sitting in the car seats and talking to eachother. John kept taking glances at Torrie and then looked away.

" I got this weird message a few days ago," Hunter said.

" What did it say?'' Torrie asked.

" Well, I actually have the letter with me," Hunter said,'' if I could just find it."

Torrie and John waited until he found the letter.

" Who is it from?'' John asked.

" Brock," Hunter said,'' it's actually for Torrie more than anyone else."

Torrie blankly stared at Hunter and said," For me?"

" Yeah," Hunter said.

Hunter opened the letter and began reading,

_I truly hope you understand what is going on. Everything I am doing is for a purpose. You obviously should know what that purpose is by now. And now I will be doing something which I will __maybe __ regret in the future. Yet, it has a good purpose. I will be able to do it and you won't be able to question me because you will be dead already. Everything will be too late. Watch and see. Everything that I say in this letter __will__ happen but you won't be able to know because you will be dead at the time. _

_Brock_

Torrie stared at the paper and asked," Why do you assume that he is mentioning me?"

" Just look at it carefully. He is telling you that he hopes you truly understand what is going on. Everything he is doing is done for a purpose," Hunter said.

" Why is he saying that I will be dead already? That can't be me... Maybe this is an old letter that was written to my father," Torrie said.

Hunter looked down and thought about what Torrie said. Suddenly he shook his head. " I don't think so," Hunter said.

There was a long silence.

" He wouldn't kill me anyway," Torrie said.

" You say that all the time," John said," never trust that man."

" I don't trust him... I just know for a fact," Torrie said.

" All I am saying Tor is to be careful. Now there are more risks of dying from him than before," John said.

" More risks? I thought that was the most level it could go up to. I mean, he killed Randy, my father, possibly Shawn, his friend almost killed you, and I might get killed now!" Torrie said.

John looked over to Torrie and said," Well, it doesn't matter who he wrote that letter to. We still need to be careful."

" Of course," Hunter said.

" How are we going to be careful in this world? There is no safe place here," Torrie said.

" There is never a safe place but you have to make the careful decisions," John said.

" What do you mean?" Torrie asked.

" Don't ask that silly question, Tor. You know what I mean. You just never think," John said.

" Why are you so cranky?" Torrie asked.

" I'm not cranky. I'm just telling you something because I know what you did a while ago," John said.

" What did I do?" Torrie asked.

" Brock called you and told you to come to him so that he can tell you the whole _truth._ You make a stupid decision and went there without even thinking what he can do. Luckilly I was outside at 11:00 at night and I saved you from him," John said.

" I'm sorry... I was wrong. I didn't think," Torrie said.

Hunter just stared at them for the whole ride, remembering the past.

John stopped near his house and parked outside. They all got off and John and Hunter let Torrie walk a few steps after them. Hunter and John were talking to eachother.

" You remember, just like a year ago when we were hanging out with Randy and we ordered pizza and Randy complained to the pizza man because he forgot his customized pizza slice?" Hunter asked.

John laughed," Oh yeah, Randy always liked his own styles of pizza. They had everything in them."

" Yeah," Hunter said," too bad he's not here.''

" Too bad who's not here?" Torrie asked.

" Randy."

" Oh," Torrie said and continued to walk.

Pretty soon they reached the door and opened it. They got in, put their jackets down, and sat down in the couch.

" Excuse us for a second, Torrie," John said while tugging on to Hunter's shirt. John pulled Hunter to the kitchen and said," I'm planning to propose to her today."

Hunter screamed," Are you serious?!"

Torrie heard the scream and asked," What's going on?"

" Nothing," they both replied.

" God, man. Can you talk without screaming?" John asked.

" Okay," Hunter said in a whisper.

" So how did you afford the ring?" Hunter asked.

" What do you mean how did I afford it?" John asked," I obviously took out saved up money in the bank and payed for it."

" Oh," Hunter said," so how are you going to propose?"

John smiled and said," I got it all ready for tonight. We are going to the restaurant and fireworks are being done just for her and then the fireworks will spell out, ' Will you marry me?' Isn't that nice?"

" Really nice," Hunter said," so am I invited?"

" No... it's just for us two at the moment. Then at our wedding you can come," John said.

Hunter laughed," Well, you two have fun."

" Thanks man," John said.

John and Hunter exited the kitchen and then John took a seat in the couch near Torrie.

" Torrie."

" Yes?''

" Would you like to come to a restaurant with me this evening?" John asked.

Torrie smiled and said," Of course."

They were about to leave the house in a few minutes. Torrie was just finishing her make-up. She had a beautiful red, silk, knee-length dress with sparkly, silver sandals. Her hair was done all curly and her make-up was natural, glowy looking. She came out of the bedroom and John looked over to her.

" You look beautiful. Did anyone tell you it was a special occasion?" John asked and then suddenly looked to Hunter. Hunter shook his head.

Torrie smiled and said," No, but you know I always like to dress nicely when I go to restaurants."

John smiled and took her hand. " Well, off we go Hunter. We'll see you later on tonight," John said.

John let Torrie go in front of him and then John looked back to Hunter. Hunter winked at John and mouthed," Good luck."

They were at the restaurant and it was a beautiful evening so they decided to stay outside.

" They are a lot of ships out there. Why is that?'' Torrie asked.

John smiled," I told them to do a little something for you."

Suddenly the ships made fireworks in the sky, above the dark blue water that shone in the night.

The fireworks spelled out," Will you marry me, Torrie?"

Torrie put her hand over her mouth and smiled. She looked over to John and leaned over the table to kiss him. She leaned back and said," Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

She shared a kiss with him again and moved her seat closer to his. Torrie leaned her head on John's shoulder and looked at the fireworks in the starry, blue sky.

" It's beautiful John,'' Torrie said," this is my dream proposal."

Suddenly John recieved a text message from Hunter. John picked up his phone and looked at it. It said," So, how did it go?''

John smiled to himself and texted back," Perfect.''

John shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked over to Torrie.

" I wish there were more nights like this," John thought to himself.

**End of Chapter. . . **

**Yes, John proposed. Lol, good guesses from some of you that thought of that in the last chapter. Well, hope you liked it and tell me what you thought about it. Oh, and do you think that that letter was meant for Torrie or for somebody else? Go back to what Shawn said to Chris Jericho and Edge in the plane. "If you think you are going to be able to kill Torrie just like how you killed Randy, think again." Is that a good hint? lol well, I hope you enjoyed it. Cya! Sorry the update took so long. I might not be able to make another update soon because I have big tests all week this week. Maybe sometime next week. Bye!**


	27. A Third Chance?

Guns and Roses

Chapter: 27

It was late at night and Torrie looked at her diamond ring. The diamond was huge and sparkly. She smiled to herself and tucked herself in her bed. She looked over to the other side and John was sleeping peacefully there. 

It was the next morning and Torrie found herself all alone in bed. She got up and walked over to the kitchen. She saw John making breakfast and Hunter sitting down, waiting for his food. 

" Good morning Torrie," John said. 

" Good morning John," Torrie said and walked over to John, kissing him in the cheek. 

Torrie walked over to the table and sat down. " So, it looks like you're making breakfast," Torrie said. 

" Yeah," John said," I'm making eggs and bacon. You want some?" 

" I would love some," Torrie said. Torrie took a seat next to Hunter. 

" Oh look at that ring," Hunter said being sarcastic," who are you engaged to?" 

John looked back and raised his eyebrow. Then he said," Hunter, be serious now." 

" Oh," Hunter said while laughing,'' Johnny boy." 

" Shut up," John said." 

John later arranged the food and set it in the table. They ate their food and sat quietly there the whole time. After they finished, Torrie went outside to check the mail. Torrie opened the mailbox and picked out an envelope. She tore it apart and folded the paper over. She started reading it,

_I have your friend locked up with me. Either you want to save her or not. Just to tell you, you are getting one step closer to death. Make the wise descision, as John would say. Have a good day,_

_Brock._

Torrie slowly put the letter down. 

_Why is he sending me these letters that are saying that I am going to die. _

Torrie thought about it. I mean, Torrie didn't know who he was really talking about. But Brock did say that the person was a girl. Was it Trish? Was it Stacy? Are they considered real friends to Torrie? Torrie thought about it. She did want to be friends again with them. They were not friends anymore for a stupid purpose and Torrie wanted to get it straight to them. Torrie wanted to get to know the whole story as in why they made that decision. What is even more funny is how both of her _friends _decided not to be friends with her at the same time. Well, at the time Torrie didn't like John for what he did with Candice. So Trish decided to invite Candice and John to Stacy's wedding. Torrie got mad just because of that. Torrie got mad at Stacy because she found out that she was using Randy for his money. 

Torrie thought again.

_I am so stupid! How can I get mad at them for that? I need to help my friend mentioned in the letter. Whoever it is. _

Torrie ran inside and grabbed her coat. " Where are you going?" John asked. 

Torrie decided not to tell John that she was going to save her friend from Brock because John would say that it is a trick. How about if it wasn't a trick and her friend would die? But she began to think again. Would her friends ever save her if she was in trouble?

" Um, I'm going to take a walk,'' Torrie said. 

John stared weirdly at her as she ran out the door. 

Torrie ran down the block and turned left. She climbed the fence and jumped on the floor. She kept on running, nearly out of breath and then saw a wall. She turned right and kept on running. She suddenly stopped when she saw Trish, tied up to a tree. 

" Help me!" Trish screamed. 

Torrie ran over to Trish and looked at her. " Oh my God, Trish! Did Brock do this?" Torrie asked with worry. 

Torrie ripped the strings off and freed Trish. Trish fixed her hair and said," Thanks." 

" Let's get out of here," Torrie said while pulling Trish to come with her but Trish held back. Torrie looked back and saw Trish smiling. 

" Why are you smiling?" Torrie asked. 

Suddenly Trish grabbed Torrie by the wrist and pulled her down. Torrie laid in the floor, hurt and weak. 

" Trish, what are you doing?" Torrie managed to ask.

Trish said," I did not want to do this Torrie, believe me." 

Trish grabbed out a gun but then Chris Jericho, Edge, and Shawn walked down the street. Trish looked over to them.

" Shawn!" Torrie yelled, but thought it was useless. 

Shawn ran over to Trish and knocked the gun down. Shawn picked it up and held it with his right hand. Suddenly Chris Jericho took it out of Shawn's hands and pointed it to everyone. Then he looked over to Trish.

" Chris, you can't kill me! I'm your girlfriend," Trish said, trying to reassure Chris. 

Chris smiled but then put the gun down. 

Suddenly, Brock walked into the scene. 

" Hello there," Brock said and walked over to Torrie. 

Torrie laid in the floor, hoping he wouldn't hurt her. 

" What do you want?" Torrie managed to ask.

Suddenly Torrie wished that she never came. 

" I just want to show you something," Brock said," come with me." 

Torrie had no choice right now but to follow him. Brock grabbed her by the wrist and walked her over to the shore. 

" You see that big, vast ocean?" Brock asked. 

Torrie nodded her head.

" Peek in a little more," Brock said. 

Torrie peeked her head over the balcony. Trish came from behind and tried to push her down but Torrie ducked and Trish almost fell over. Torrie began running, knowing that all of this was planned out. She kept on running until she found someone to help her. She grabbed Shawn by the hand and kept on running to John's house. 

Torrie kept on looking back and saw Brock chasing her. She heard screams come from Brock. 

" Torrie, I need to show you something!" Brock kept on screaming.

Torrie kept on running, not even bothering to stop but then she fell down. She was weak. She couldn't get up.

" Torrie, come on," Shawn said," you can't stop here." 

" Go Shawn," Torrie said. 

Suddenly Brock knocked Shawn down and walked over to Torrie. 

" Torrie," Brock said," I'm trying to help you." 

" Get away Brock," Torrie begged. 

" Torrie, I am not the one who is trying to kill you. John is trying to kill you! He just proposed to you so he can ruin the whole marriage the way it happened for Stacy and Randy," Brock said. 

" No, he would never do that!" Torrie screamed and kicked Brock off of her. 

Torrie looked at Brock and said," And you know what else I want to know? I want to know why you are giving me letters saying that I will be dead?" 

Brock looked at her and said," Torrie, you got it all mixed up..." 

" No I don't! You have got it all mixed up!" 

Suddenly Brock grabbed her by the neck and started choking her. Brock let go after a few seconds and Torrie coughed continually. Brock tugged her up but then Torrie slapped him right across the face. Brock turned his face to the right and laughed. He then looked back at Torrie and said," You are really looking for it, aren't you?" 

" Looking for what?" Torrie asked. 

Brock let go of Torrie's wrist and slowly walked away.

" I knew he wouldn't kill me," Torrie thought.

Torrie and Shawn walked back to John's house and hanged out there. Torrie and Shawn didn't mention anything. All they talked about was how Shawn got here and where was he all this time. 

Suddenly Torrie came out of no where. " John," Torrie said. 

" Yeah?" John asked. 

" You love me right?" Torrie asked.

" Of course," John said," why would you ask that?" 

" No," Torrie said," Brock told me this whole different story." 

" And you're going to believe him?" John asked. 

There was a long silence. John then said," Wait a minute, when did he tell you this?" 

Torrie suddenly just went blank. She didn't want John to know that she went to try to save Trish from Brock but it was all a prank! She didn't want to tell John that because then John would tell her that she never thinks. It was true and Torrie could even say that. Torrie hasn't been thinking lately about the consiquences. She only has been thinking about the things that will happen. Not the things that might happen. But now, will she lie to John and even might ruin a marriage? 

Torrie then decided not to lie. She looked at John right in the eye and said," This morning." 

John looked at her and didn't know what to say. Suddenly he said," Now you decide to tell me this? How about if he..." 

" John," Torrie said, interrupting him. 

" What?'' John asked. 

Torrie was about to open her mouth to say something but then John interrupted her. 

" What's that in your face?" John asked. 

Torrie suddenly felt her right side of her face and threw her hair over the mark. 

" What are you talking about?'' Torrie asked.

" You know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about that scar in your face, Torrie. Did Brock do that to you?" John asked. 

Torrie took a while to answer the question.

" Torrie," John said," don't lie to me." 

" Okay," Torrie said," he did do that to me!" 

John then turned around and walked back and forth with his hands over his head. Suddenly he dropped his hands and said," I can't live with this anymore. If Brock is going to be in our lives, I guess we'll just have to..." 

Torrie suddenly started crying. She _thought _she knew what he was going to say. 

" Torrie," John said," what happened?" 

Torrie got up and looked at John and then said," Go ahead. Go ahead, John. Say what you want to say because it looks like this life is all a waste for me! You know, I really thought that the day I met you, you were going to be my life, my breath, my strength, my... everything. But no, you went off with Candice. And then we saw eachother one day in the street. You tried to apologize to me. Then at the wedding, you saved my life. Chris Jericho wanted to shoot me but then you saved me. You were in the hospital and then we made up. We were together again! But now..." 

Torrie paused for a few seconds. 

" You want to really relive that moment, do you?" Torrie asked. 

" Torrie, what are you talking about?" John asked but Torrie ran toward the door and left the house. 

" She's got it all wrong," John muttered. 

Shawn came out of the kitchen and said," John, go for her! Don't let her go! This is your second chance, you can't get another chance!" 

Instead, John stood there and said," I _can _get another chance but it probably be that I _won't_ get another chance." 

_**End of Chapter **_

_**Hmm, Torrie has got it all wrong! She thinks that John wants to break up with her but now she left and John isn't going after her. **_

_**Hope you liked it. Please read and review thanks. It is rather confusing at this point lmao**_


	28. In A Safe Place

Guns and Roses 

Chapter 28

" What are you doing, John? Run after Torrie and tell her that she has got it all wrong!" Shawn said to John. 

John shook his head and said," Shawn, you don't understand." 

Shawn raised an eyebrow. " Understand what?" he asked. 

John sighed. " You just don't know what she has been going through. Just let her be free right now." 

" Yeah, so you want her to run out there and think that you broke up with her?" Shawn asked.

" No," John said. 

" So go out there and try to find her before you never get another chance!" Shawn said. 

John laid back in the couch and said," She'll come back." 

" How do you know?" Shawn asked," how about if she won't? How about if she is waiting for _you _to come after her?" 

" Shawn, don't you remember when we broke up in the first place?" John said. 

" A little," Shawn said. 

" Yeah, I mean, she still loved me and she didn't care that I was with Candice that night..." 

Shawn raised and eyebrow. " So you think that you can just do anything and just wait magically for her to run back to you?" Shawn asked.

There was a long silence. 

" No," John said," I'm saying that she loves me no matter what." 

Shawn threw the pillow to the other side of the couch and said," You think that you will get her heart that way? Trust me John, she doesn't love you that much because of what you did to her a few months back." 

" What do you mean? Of course she loves me! She wouldn't have said yes to my purposal," John said. 

" Now that's the problem, John," Shawn said. 

" What?" 

" You know how many times couples tend to break up during their engagements because they are scared to get married?" Shawn said. 

Suddenly John looked over to Shawn. 

" So you're telling me that she is afraid to get married?" John asked.

Shawn looked down and said," John, don't take it seriously..." 

" No Shawn. You do have a point. Maybe she has something behind her back. I mean, she hasn't been acting normal these past few days. I have to check on her. How about if she is cheating on me just to get back on me for what I did a few months ago?" John said. 

" Well, don't say that she is cheating when you don't know it. Just check on her," Shawn said. 

" Yeah," John said while getting his jacket and cap," I'm leaving." 

John closed the door behind him and went off. Shawn looked out the window and sat in the couch. Shawn turned the television set on and decided to watch the news. 

" Hello there. My name is Ronald Wichenburg and you are watching Boston News. Tonight we are going to tell you a story that is breaking news and has got everybody watching. A young girl named Torrie Wilson was found dead just a few minutes ago in a man's house. That man's name is Brock Lesnar and claimed that he didn't kill Torrie Wilson. As by right now, police are doing several tests on the gun to see who's fingerprints are on the gun. As soon as we get more coverage on the story, we will be sure to tell you more about it." 

Shawn spit out his water and sat in the couch unable to move. It looked like he was frozen and was dozed off to a state different from what was going on. 

" Torrie's dead?" Shawn muttered. He decided to turn off the t.v. and just sat there thinking about something. Shawn obviously knew that Brock must've killed Torrie but how wouldn't the police know? It is so obvious. Torrie was found dead in Brock's house! 

Shawn continued to sit there and looked over to a picture of Torrie on the wall. John loved her so much. Shawn knew that John was kidding about that whole conversation they just had earlier. John, deep down inside, would die for her. But how is he going to react when he finds out that Torrie is dead? 

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Hunter was waiting in line to get his popcorn in the movie theatre. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up. " Hello?'' Hunter said into the phone.

" Hunter, it's Shawn. I need to tell you something really important!" Shawn said.

" Um, if it's long I have no time. If it's short... I still won't have any time," Hunter said.

" Hunter! Torrie's dead!" Shawn said into the phone. 

" Torrie's what?" Hunter asked. 

" Dead!" Shawn yelled. 

" She can't be dead. How is she dead?" Hunter asked. 

" I just watched the news and the man said that Torrie was found dead in Brock's house!" Shawn said.

" So Brock obviously killed her," Hunter said. 

" Yeah, but they are still doing tests and they haven't finished yet. Something's weird," Shawn said. 

" What can possibly be weird this time?" 

" The tests are taking forever! Brock probably did something to the gun after he touched it so he wouldn't get caught." 

" If he was able to do that, every criminal would be doing that," Hunter said. 

" But Hunter..." 

" Listen, I have to go. I'm missing my movie!" Hunter said.

" A movie is more important than this situation right now?" Shawn asked. 

" Listen, I paid thirty dollars for the ticket and my popcorn and soda. Please just wait after the movie is finished. I swear I'll be home by two hours," Hunter said. 

" Fine, I mean, it is Hunter. The one who cares for no one but himself," Shawn said. 

" Be quiet liar," Hunter said and closed his cell phone. 

" Liar?'' Shawn muttered," he doesn't believe me that Torrie's dead?" 

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Trish was walking down the street until Stacy came towards her way. 

" Trish," Stacy said and ran towards her. 

" Hi," Trish said. 

" You never came with Torrie to the cemetery to see Randy's grave," Stacy said. 

" I have bigger problems to worry about right now. So if you would just excuse me..." 

Stacy tugged Trish back and smiled. 

" I know what you did," Stacy said. 

" What did I do?" Trish asked. 

" You helped Brock kill Torrie. You wrote a note to Torrie and left it in her mailbox earlier this morning. She had a little fight with John and left the house. She opened the mailbox and read the note. You told her to come to Brock's house because he had to tell her something. You even sweared that you wouldn't kill or hurt her. But you did, Trish. You are a killer," Stacy said. 

" I am not a killer! Brock is a killer and everyone who is watching the news knows that! Well, obviously if she was killed in Brock's house she would of been killed by Brock," Trish said. 

" So," Stacy said," Randy was in the hospital and he got killed there. It didn't mean that he got killed by the doctors or nurses." 

" But it obviously meant that he got killed by someone who was in there which was Kelly Kelly. She killed him!" Trish said. 

" Oh, so were you in the house?" Stacy asked. 

" No I wasn't," Trish said. 

" Okay, a killer doesn't necissarily mean a person who killed someone. A killer can be someone who helps someone kill someone. As in this case, you helped Brock kill Torrie," Stacy said.

" How did I help Brock kill Torrie?" Trish asked.

" By sending that note to her to tempt her to come there and get shot," Stacy said. 

There was a short silence. 

" Okay, so that's my problem that I am worrying about," Trish said. 

" So you even admit that you helped him kill your best friend?" Stacy said. 

Trish started crying. She sobbed," I didn't know what I was doing!" 

Stacy stared at her for a long time. Suddenly Trish pulled out her purse and emptied out drugs on the bench. Stacy looked at the drugs and then looked back up at Trish. 

" Chris Jericho always wanted to kill John Cena. You could've obviously see that at Randy's wedding when Chris shot John. Ever since I've been so stressed out, Chris Jericho has been giving me drugs. He said it would cool me down," Trish said.

Stacy continued to stare at her. 

" I took the drugs and it made me crazy. Suddenly I realized that Chris Jericho was on drugs too. While we were together he would always go out behind my back and go in gangs and kill people." 

Trish stopped for a second. 

" Here's the funny part," Trish said," oh it is certainly funny to Chris Jericho!" 

She stopped again to take a deep breath. Trish then looked down at her stomach, which she would certainly have a baby soon. 

" Chris Jericho decides to tell me that he has a sexually transmitted disease," Trish said and cried again. 

Stacy was being mean to Trish but now, after Trish told her that, Stacy felt bad. 

" Who did he get it from?'' Stacy asked. 

" Well, it turned out that he slept with this other woman and then decided to sleep with me so he passes it on! And now I am pregant with a soon to be born child and that child is going to have to live with this!" Trish sobbed. 

" So, why did you kill Torrie?" Stacy asked, turning away from the whole subject. 

Trish looked up at Stacy and said," I don't know, I guess it was because of my problems in life." 

" So you just decide to get back on another person who never even did anything to you but you just decide to kill or hurt that person because you want that person to know how it feels like in your shoes?" Stacy asked. 

" I don't know what I was thinking. I was wrong and I regret everything I've done!" Trish said. 

" It doesn't matter now Trish," Stacy said," you did it and it stays with you for the rest of your life." 

Stacy got up and took one last glance at Trish. 

" Good luck with your child." 

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

John came back and opened the door. 

" I can't find her!" John said and quickly sat in the couch and rested his head on his hands. 

Shawn knew that Torrie was dead but he didn't want John to know. If John knows, he would be depressed for the rest of his life. Better off just live one more happy, peaceful day with John and then tell him tomorrow. Yeah, and then tomorrow and all the days after that will be a depressing life for John. Not only for John but practically for all her friends and family. 

" I'm sure she's somewhere," Shawn said.

There was a long silence. 

" John," Shawn said. 

" Yeah?" 

" She's in a safe place," Shawn said.

" I hope so," John said. 

" Don't worry. She is," Shawn said and looked out at the clouds in the sky. 

**End of Chapter . . . **

**The story is coming closer to an end! There is probably going to be only two more chapters. Hope you liked this one! Please read and review. **

**Oh my goodness, Torrie is dead! Shawn knows and does not want to tell John. He is too afraid of what might happen. Instead, he decides to tell John tomorrow so he has one last day without depression and sadness because of the news that Torrie is dead. Is Shawn still going to be scared to tell John about the news even the next day? **

**R&R**

**Thanks everyone**


	29. My Guardian Angel

Guns and Roses

Chapter 29

Shawn woke up with a start and walked over to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought about something.

_I have to tell John sooner or later. _

He walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway. He came to the guest room and saw John sitting in the couch watching the college basketball game.

" Hi John," Shawn said nervously while sitting in the couch that was in the other side of the room.

" Hi," John said.

Shawn took a deep breath and decided to put a box of tissues in front of John. John looked at him confusingly. " What are you doing?" John asked.

Shawn was about to open his mouth but then something stopped him from doing so. Suddenly he grabbed the box of tissues and put them away. " Um, nothing. I, um, just have a little cold. So I decided to just leave the tissues in front of me," Shawn said.

" Okay?" John said and went back to watching the basketball game. Shawn quickly left the room and walked over to the bedroom.

Suddenly, Hunter walked in and said, " Hello everyone!" but then stopped to smile when he saw John sitting in his couch. Hunter didn't know if John heard the news yet. Shawn quickly ran out of the bedroom and grabbed Hunter. He whispered," Don't tell him."

Hunter nodded and put his cell phone down on the table. " So, what are you doing, John?"

" Nothing," John said in a bored tone again.

" Oh," Hunter said.

Shawn, who was in the bedroom, signalled Hunter to come in. Hunter walked over to Shawn and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him. " Are you sure he doesn't know? I mean, it looks like he's very sad," Hunter said.

Shawn then thought for a moment. What if John watched the news earlier this morning when Shawn was still sleeping?

" I'm pretty sure he doesn't know. Maybe he's just bored because Torrie isn't here," Shawn said.

" Yeah, Torrie isn't here. She's up there," Hunter said.

" Shut up," Shawn said,'' it's really serious and especially for John. You know, it should also be serious for us too. I mean, we are her friends!"

" I know," Hunter said and dropped his jacket in the bed. Then a few used tissues came out of his jacket's pocket. Shawn suddenly laughed and said," So you cried?"

Hunter quickly grabbed the tissues and threw them away. Then Hunter said," Like you didn't cry."

Shawn then outbursted with tears. Shawn rested his head on Hunter's shoulder and cried. " There, there," Hunter said. Suddenly Hunter began crying histerically. John walked into the room and saw them hugging eachother to death and crying. " What's going on?" John asked. Then Hunter let go of Shawn and stood up straight. " Oh, we were um...acting."

" For what?" John asked.

Hunter didn't know what to say.

" Listen, something is weird around here lately and I want to find out what it is," John said and walked away, closing the door behind him.

" Looks like he knows," Hunter said.

" The only way to find out is if there are any used tissues in the garbages," Shawn said.

" I am not digging through any garbages!" Hunter said.

" Fine," Shawn said," looks like we'll have to tell him."

" Like you have the guts..."

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Trish walked home and saw Chris Jericho laying in a couch. " Chris," Trish said," I'm afraid I am going to have to leave."

" Go ahead," Chris Jericho said while eating popcorn and watching a movie.

" Just go ahead?" Trish asked.

" Yeah," Jericho said.

Trish got angry and grabbed the vase and threw it on the table that Chris Jericho was sitting near. Chris Jericho jumped back and screamed," Shit! What's wrong with you?"

" What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Trish asked.

" Nothing's wrong with me," Chris said.

" Certainly something is," Trish said," now look. You gave me drugs and I helped kill Torrie for Brock!"

" Not my fault. I offered you something. It doesn't mean you should take it," Chris Jericho said.

Trish slapped Chris across the face and contiually stared at him. She was going to slap him again but he pinned her wrists down and twisted her arm. Trish screamed in pain and kicked her way out of his grip. Trish held her arm and hand in pain and looked at him with fear.

" I hate you!" Trish sobbed.

" Yeah, well... I can't say that," Chris said.

" Why can't you say it, Chris? Huh? You're too scared?'' Trish asked.

" I am not scared!" Chris Jericho screamed and threw his beer bottle at Trish. He accidentally threw it on Trish's head and Trish fell to her knees. Trish cried to herself and blood was rushing out of her head and covered most of her blonde hair with blood. Chris Jericho looked at her. Trish was waiting for him to rush to her and help her to get to a hospital but he didn't. Instead, he left her there to die. Most of her blood from her head was gone and she soon couldn't breathe because she didn't have any blood for her circulation.

Chris Jericho wrapped her body in carpet and walked with the piece of carpet and her body to the car. He drove to a bridge and stopped. He got out of his car and looked over the bridge. The bridge was in top of water. Chris Jericho grabbed the carpet and Trish's body out of the trunk and threw her body into the ocean.

Chris Jericho watched as her body sunk below to the ocean floor.

_Sick bastard._

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Stacy was making some coffee until someone interrupted her. She put the pot down and went to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Kelly Kelly in front of her. The woman that killed her husband.

" Hi," Kelly Kelly said.

Stacy leaned on the door and said," What do you want?''

" I want to apologize again because you don't seem to want to accept my apology."

" Why would I forgive you for killing my husband?'' Stacy asked.

" For every reason. I mean, you don't see a lot of killers out there who forgive," Kelly said.

" And do I care?" Stacy asked," anyway, this whole Randy situation is over."

" Doesn't mean anything," Kelly said as she walked in.

Kelly Kelly was playing around with something inside her jacket pocket. Stacy continually stared at her doing so.

" So," Kelly said while she was sitting down in a chair," do you accept my apology?''

" I'm really afraid to do so," Stacy said," now get out of my house!"

" Don't you mean Randy's house?'' Kelly asked.

" Why don't you shut the hell up?!"

There was a long silence.

" Do you love Randy?" Kelly asked.

Stacy's eyes began to fill up with tears.

" I said, do you love Randy?" Kelly asked again.

" Yes," Stacy muttered.

" Do you wish you can be with him again?" Kelly asked and smiled while she was playing with something in her pocket.

" Yes," Stacy said but then had a clearer view of what was in the pocket. It was a gun.

" You do, huh?" Kelly Kelly asked.

Stacy began walking backwards, trying to get away from Kelly. Kelly got up and suddenly ran to Stacy, knocking her down and Kelly pointed the gun to Stacy's throat.

" Tell me where the cane is," Kelly commanded.

" Cane?'' Stacy asked, sounding a bit confused.

A thought suddenly ran through Stacy's head. You remember the cane rifle from the beginning of the story? Yeah, and Ric Flair had it and Shawn always thought it was a rifle. Well, there you go.

" Yes, the cane," Kelly said.

" I don't know what the hell you are talking about," Stacy said.

Kelly moved the gun closer to Stacy's throat. She now made a mark in her throat.

" Really?" Kelly said as she got up and moved to a cabinent. She opened the glass window and pulled out a cane. She switched it to the other side and opened the lid. The cane turned into a rifle!

_Shawn was right!_

Kelly put down the gun and decided to use the rifle.

" May you rest with your loving husband," Kelly said as she shot Stacy in the arm. Stacy, weakened, tried to run out the door. She ran and ran and suddenly reached the street. She looked back but then a car was heading her way. She was too weak to dodge the car attack.

She laid on the middle of the street unable to move.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Crime scene police manager, Janie, walked to the house and kneeled down, examining the footprints on the floor. Suddenly John walked by Brock's house and saw all this investigation taking place.

" Do you happen to be her friend?" Janie asked as soon as she saw John staring confusingly at the whole crime scene investigation.

" Who's friend?" John asked.

" This young woman named Torrie Wilson. She was shot by Brock..."

" Wait, Torrie... Torrie Wilson?" John asked.

" Yes," Janie said.

" Yes, I know her," John said.

" Oh," Janie said.

" What happened to her?" John asked worriedly," how can she be dead?"

" Here's the conclusion I came with. Torrie entered the house due to a letter that was sent to her that morning. She went in the house and Brock and her talked for a bit. Brock then shot her but she was still alive. He shot her in the arm. You see, I ran tests through Torrie's body and she had one shot in the arm and twenty shots in the stomach," Janie said.

" Twenty shots in the stomach!"

" I'm not done," Janie said,'' so he shot her once and then left. He left to get a garbage bag. He forgot the door open and we did several tests on the doornob too. It showed that a woman named Candice walked in the house. She found Brock's gun laying on the floor. She saw Torrie, wounded on the floor, holding her left arm in pain. It might've been that they had a little talk before Candice decided to shoot her twenty times in the stomach.

" Wait, Candice shot her?" John asked, as a series of thoughts came through his mind.

" Yes," Janie said," well, Brock didn't kill her but he still wounded her. If she wasn't wounded from Brock, she would've maybe been able to escape from Candice's deadly shot."

" So, when did Brock come back?" John asked.

" I'm concluding that he came back ten minutes after the shooting and saw Torrie dead. He wrapped her up in a big roll of carpet and tried to hide her somewhere quickly because he heard the police coming. That's when he ran out through the back door and left. As of right now, Brock and Candice are both in jail."

" For how long?" John asked.

" Well, Brock is in jail for ten years and Candice is in jail for the rest of her life," Janie said.

" Only ten years! He wanted to kill Torrie from the beginning and do you know that he even killed her father?" John asked.

" Unfortunately not," Janie said," I don't really run tests in this side of town."

Janie said," It was not me who decided the years for Brock to stay in jail. My whole investigation crew concluded the fact that he didn't really kill Torrie. He just shot her but she was still alive."

" That doesn't mean anything!" John screamed and started crying.

Janie then put her hand over his shoulder and asked," Was she anything special to you?"

" Yeah, she was my life," John said and paused for a second. John looked up and asked," Where is she?"

Janie stood up and asked," Who are you to her?"

" I'm her husband,'' he lied.

Janie smiled and told John to enter the ambulance truck. " She is just in this ambulance truck because we are just cleaning up her body. She lost a lot of blood."

Then Janie looked at John and said," she lost her baby too."

" Baby?" John asked.

" Yeah, she was one week pregant. Well, I shouldn't really say that she lost her baby. It wasn't even fully developed," Janie said.

" Baby," John said again, thinking why Torrie never told him. Maybe Torrie didn't know she was pregant. I mean, she was only one week pregant anyway.

" I'm sorry for all this tragedy," Janie said," first your wife and then... your child."

John started developing tears again in his eyes. Janie opened the truck's door and hopped in. " Here she is,'' Janie said.

John walked in the truck and saw Torrie laying in this movable bed, peacefully. John grabbed her hand, not caring that she was dead. " I'll leave you and... her alone," Janie said and walked out of the ambulance truck.

" Torrie," John said with tears filling up his eyes. He could barely see now so he let all his tears out. One of his tears dropped in Torrie's cheek. John rubbed Torrie's cheek and looked at her. It might of felt weird for touching a dead person but John didn't care. Just seeing her, no matter if she was dead or not, made him happy. Seeing her in a picture made him happy.

John then looked over to her stomach and saw hundreds of scars and marks of blood. John rubbed her stomach and said," I would've been a father." He then cried for the thought that that will never happen. He only loved one woman and that was Torrie Wilson.

" I remember when I was in the hospital and I was shot by Chris Jericho and I was unconcious and you were always there for me," John said, " you started talking to me even when I was laying there unconcious, unable to hear a word you were saying. Now here I am, talking to you and you are unable to hear a word I am saying."

That flashback came back to John.

_" It was all my fault, " Torrie muttered._

_She looked at all the wires that were hanging from him to a nearby machine._

_She tried to read the machine, but only doctors can understand. _

_She ran her fingers down his chest and smiled, but then a distraction occurred to her._

_If John and Torrie never broke up, this would of never happened. _

_" John," she said, trying to talk to John, " why couldn't you just stay with me that Tuesday night? Why did you run off, getting drunk and going off with Candice Michelle." _

_She stopped for a moment. _

_" I really love you John. I don't know why I've been acting so mean to you lately. Please forgive me."_

_Torrie let out a tear and looked at John. _

_She sniffed. " Just think about it," she began, " we could've been together by now. If this never happened, probably right now we would be outside at a nearby park, laughing and fooling around with eachother."_

_Torrie stopped for a moment. " But now, that's probably just a dream, " Torrie cried._

_Torrie kneeled down near John's bed. " I know that you can't hear me, but your soul can hear me. I'm sorry, John. I love you." _

_John smiled to himself, hearing the whole conversation. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it._

_" I love you too," he whispered._

Now John looked over to Torrie and squeezed her hand. " Please wake up. Please wake up and squeeze my hand back and say I love you," John begged.

There was no answer. John waited and waited. He would wait all night long just for a reply. But it looked like she was really dead.

John held her hand and rested his head on his arm. He got up and looked at Torrie. He gently stroked her hair and said," I guess what's meant to be is meant to be." He rubbed her cheek and kissed her on the cheek. " You're beautiful, Wilson," John said and laughed to himself. " You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me," John said and held her hand once again. He looked down to her ring finger and saw his ring there. John then looked at his finger and held the ring close to hers.

" I will never leave you," John said," I still have you in my heart and soul. And this ring..."

John looked at the ring and smiled.

" My parents always wanted to meet you, Tor."

John then shook his head slightly and looked at the sky . " I promise I will never get with anyone else. I promise I will get over this soon. I promise Torrie. Just give me a chance," John said.

" All I hope right now is that you are happy," John said," up there is a safer place than down here. May all your fears from Brock be forgotten. And don't worry, I will never forget you. When I die, I'll be waiting for you Torrie and everything is going to turn back to normal."

John paused and said," Please be my guardian angel, Torrie."

Suddenly he felt a rush of wind blow right through him. It was certainly a sign that Torrie heard his message and she replied.

_**End of Chapter **_

_**I was even crying from that little discussion John had with Tor lol yeah, sorry for making Stacy and even Trish die. Trust me everyone( once again) Torrie is my favorite wrestler!! I was mad for making her die but it is just a story lol **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review =) **_

_**P.S. The next chapter will be the last chapter. Just please give me a couple of days or even one week to find out an ending lol I got most of it in my mind so far but I'm just not sure if I should do it. **_

_**Oh, and the next chapter will be taking place ten years later. I'm just letting you know from now. Don't worry, I'll remind you again. Lol! Thanks everyone!!**_

_**sorry one last thing, I love chris jericho and i didn't ever want to make him a bad guy in this story! lol i just didn't know who else to put in the story. I mean, someone who matched with Trish. That would either be jericho or jeff but jeff doesn't seem like a bad guy. So I just used jericho... and don't ask how I got Brock as Torrie's ex. looooooong story thanks to my brother.**_


	30. In The End

G&R

Chapter 30

A/N : This is going to be the last chapter. I hope you all like it! I have come a real long way in writing this story and now... it's over! lol Well, I hope you like it. I appreciate all the reviews people have sent me in this story. All your reviews actually continued me to go on. When I wrote the first chapter of the story I thought I would stop at chapter ten but I came to thirty. Thank you all for reviewing and enjoy this story!

Guns and Roses

It has been ten years since the death of Torrie Wilson. Life has changed since then. Brock Lesnar and Candice went to jail for the shooting of Torrie Wilson. Brock Lesnar stayed in jail for ten years and Candice is staying in jail for the rest of her life. John bought a new house located in Tampa, Florida and currently lives with Shawn and Hunter. Shawn is pretty much the same. The same old Shawn who's always been silly and dances around. Hunter has been really quiet these past few years ever since Torrie, Stacy, and Trish died. Kelly Kelly went to jail _again _for the shooting of Stacy. Chris Jericho, who killed Trish, has never been found by the cops. The reason he has not been found because he threw Trish's body in the ocean and cops never found the body even after ten years. It had probably decayed.

John turned off the t.v. and got up from the couch. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a sprite from the fridge. He walked back to the couch and saw Hunter sitting there. Life has been kind of slow for all of them. Hunter divorced Stephanie for some reason. I should really say that Stephanie divorced Hunter. Hunter is getting used to what John is feeling like. A lonely man with his woman taken away.

John just stared at Hunter and then looked at the t.v.

" Where were you that night when Torrie died?" John asked.

Hunter gulped and thought for a second. Then he stopped thinking. " I forget," he simply said.

" Oh," John said and looked down.

There was an awkward silence until Shawn ran into the room. " I found my i-pod!" Shawn screamed.

" Good for you. Now go away and listen to your i-pod so I can relax for once," Hunter said.

" You are not the boss of me!" Shawn yelled.

" Yes I am!" Hunter yelled back and threw the remote at him.

" Can you two ever stop fighting?" John asked.

" Well, unfotunately not because Shawn isn't listening to me!" Hunter screamed and this time threw a pillow at him.

After Hunter threw the pillow back at Shawn, Shawn and Hunter started continually arguing.

Over their loud yells John screamed," I had enough! I'm leaving!"

Hunter and Shawn stopped and watched quietly as John Cena left the house.

" You see what you did!" Hunter screamed as soon as John shut the door behind him.

" Me?" Shawn asked,'' you were the one who started it!"

" What? If you never came into this living room saying that you found your stupid i-pod this would've never happened!" Hunter screamed.

" Oh please. First of all, my i-pod is not stupid and second of all, stop being grumpy just because you and Stephanie divorced," Shawn said.

" Shut up! I am not mad because of that!"

" Yes you are!"

" No I'm not!" Hunter screamed back.

" Yes you are!"

" Oh will you shut up!" Hunter yelled and then everything went quiet. All you can hear was the air conditioning system.

With that said, Hunter got up and walked over to the bedroom.

Outside, John was walking up the block and thought about all the old times. He remembered when Shawn got lost in the airpane with Chris Jericho and Edge. He remembered when he was in the hospital for so long because he got shot by Chris Jericho. He remembered when Torrie said yes to his purposal. He remembered when he and Torrie shared thatl kiss in New Year's day. He remembered all the fights Hunter and Shawn had. He remembered when Shawn turned different. He surely did remember a lot of things but the thing that he remembered the most happened ten years ago when he was in that ambulance with Torrie and a guardian angel swept over his body.

Today is exactly ten years after Torrie died. John decided to just stop by the graveyard and recollect some of his thoughts. He walked over to the graveyard. He passed by a huge steel gate. He saw Torrie's tomb. He touched the tomb. It sent chills all over his body. It read the graving in the tomb and frowned at such a thing. She didn't die. She got killed. Those are two different meanings. Dying is part of God's plan for all of us but killing is part of other people's plans. He heard someone walk by. It was Ric Flair. He seemed to be missing his rifle cane. John stared at him as he knelt by Torrie's tomb too.

" You happen to know Torrie Anne Wilson fellow?" Ric Flair asked.

John nodded and said," Yes, yes I do."

Ric Flair nodded and said," I do too. She was a nice, young girl. Her family said that she was about to be married to this man named John Cena..."

John was thinking that he probably didn't know that he was John Cena.

Ric Flair then shook his head slightly and said," Poor girl. All of her hopes and dreams are ruined just because of that man."

John raised an eyebrow.

A little boy named Bob came running up to Ric Flair and said," Grandpa, grandpa! Can we get out of here? This place is giving me the creeps."

Ric Flair said," Don't say that. Soon you will be living here."

" Soon?" Bob asked.

" If you don't keep your mouth shut,'' Ric Flair said and walked away with his grandson.

John wondered about what he said. He said that all of her hopes and dreams are ruined just because of that man. Man? John thought that Candice killed her. Maybe the old man has got it all wrong. Maybe he thought that Brock killed her. Yeah, that's it. Maybe he thought that Brock killed her.

Chris Jericho finished playing the song " Even Flow" on Guitar Hero 3. He heard the doorbell so he ran to answer the door.

" Who is it?" Chris Jericho asked.

" Brock," Brock Lesnar said.

Chris Jericho opened the door and asked," You're out of jail?"

" Yeah, thank God. Hasn't it been ten years?"

" Yeah but.. I don't know.." Chris Jericho said while stepping away from Brock.

" Do you really think I killed Torrie?" Brock asked.

Chris Jericho laughed in a fake manner and lied," Of course not."

" Well, because I didn't and I hate for going to jail because of it. You know I love Torrie and that I would never kill her, right?" Brock asked.

" I guess," Chris Jericho said, not knowing what to really say or expect. I mean, Brock could be carrying a gun right now.

" Let me just tell you one thing. Candice did not kill Torrie," Brock said.

" Then who did?" Chris Jericho asked.

" It could've been someone else," Brock said," but right now, that's not the point."

" You know, I kind of believe you. I mean, Candice and you couldn't have possibly shot Torrie," Chris Jericho said.

" And now, ten years later, you say this? When I called you from jail you hung up on me and thought that I was a killer!" Brock said.

" Well, what was there to truly believe or not believe? I mean, she was found dead in your house!"

" Yeah, but that doesn't make me a killer,'' Brock said.

" Um, in my view it kind of does," Chris said.

Brock looked over to Chris Jericho. " Look who's talking," Brock said.

" What? I'm not a killer!"

" Yes you are. You shot John!" Brock yelled.

" But I didn't kill him..."

" So? Okay, how about Trish? You killed her," Brock said.

Chris Jericho blankly looked at Brock and asked," How did you know that I killed Trish?"

" I'm not that stupid. Rico paid you to kill her," Brock said.

" What?" Chris Jericho said.

" Rico paid you to kill her!"

" Okay then, where's the money smartass? I would never kill someone for money," Chris Jericho said.

" Then why did you kill her?" Brock asked.

Chris Jericho took a while to answer his question. Instead he asked," Why did you kill Torrie?"

" I did not kill Torrie!" Brock yelled.

" Well, I didn't kill Trish!"

" Stop being such a liar, Jericho."

Jericho stared at Brock as he opened the door. " I'm leaving and going to the graveyard to have a moment with Torrie unlike you. You can't even pay respect to your girlfriend because you drowned her body in an ocean and you or the police have no idea where her body is. I really feel bad for her parents to leave her with a man like you."

" Shut up," Chris Jericho said.

" Just saying!" Brock said while exiting the door.

"Wait," Chris Jericho said. Brock turned back. " Hopefully you are not going to shoot me right?" Brock asked.

" No, I killed Trish for a reason and it is a damn good reason. She was pregant and her baby was carrying a disease that Trish could die from and the baby."

" You call that a good reason? If Torrie was pregnant and her child had it, would John kill her and her baby? No, because he loves her. That shows that you don't love Trish," Brock said.

" I love her. I just don't want her to suffer the pain of death."

Brock took one last glance at Chris Jericho.

" Good luck with life, dude," Brock said and left his house.

_**Meanwhile. . .**_

John was still in the graveyard but then Brock walked by and stopped near Torrie's tomb.

" What are you doing here?" John asked.

" The question is what are you doing here?" Brock asked back.

" Listen, she is my girlfriend whom you killed. Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

" It's been ten years," Brock said,'' and I didn't kill her."

John suddenly laughed in a sarcastic way and asked,"What do you mean that you didn't kill her?''

'' I didn't kill her! So didn't Candice," Brock said.

" Then who did smartass? You obviously killed her," John said.

" I swear my life that I didn't kill her! You know I love her, John," Brock said.

" That doesn't mean anything. You can kill me right now if you wanted to," John said.

" Well, because I don't love you..." Brock said sarcastically.

" That's not the point," John said.

" Then what is the point, John?" Brock screamed out," that I have to suffer because of my friends?"

John suddenly looked at Brock.

" What are you talking about?" John asked.

" You don't know John but you might know if you use your brain for once," Brock said.

" Listen, how many times have I used my brain? You are a killer, Brock! You killed Torrie's father!" John screamed.

" Listen, you better be quiet around here. Don't be running the streets and screaming I am a killer!"

" But you did kill Torrie and Torrie's father!" John screamed out.

" Oh yeah?" Brock said," check for the gun. Check for the gun that was found my the police. That gun was the gun used to kill Torrie. It had the numbers 314. Why don't you check and really see the whole truth?"

" 314?" John asked.

" Yeah, keep that number in mind John. It can be useful. Very useful. Because if you don't find out who really killed Torrie as soon as tonight, the killer might reveal himself to you and you won't even know it. You can be the next victim."

John watched Brock as he walked out of the cemetery. John then put his hand over Torrie's tombstone and said," Don't worry Torrie. I'll find the killer and soon everything will be over."

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

John comes back home and finds Shawn and Hunter sitting in the couch.

" I need to speak to both of you about something," John said.

Shawn and Hunter turned to John with attention.

" Yes?" Hunter asked. Shawn just nodded.

John took a deep breath. " I know it has been ten years since Torrie died but it is still a major factor to me. You don't know how much it means to me to find the killer. The _real _killer."

" It's Brock," Hunter said.

" No," John said," I don't know if it is really him now. I mean, he does love Torrie... not as much as I do..."

Shawn laughed at the "not as much as I do."

John waited until Shawn stopped laughing. Then John said," But he does love Torrie and we had a little talk. He said that I should really use my brain and start looking for signs of the killer."

Hunter suddenly started laughing continually. Only then, after a minute John was able to calm him down.

" You know what I think John? I think that you should use your brain and not believe this man!" Hunter said.

John closed his eyes and opened them again. Then he asked," I know that this might sound weird but... are any of you the killer?"

Brock looked towards Shawn and Shawn looked back at Hunter.

" Not me," Shawn said," my mom and dad always taught me the right things to do and it was certainly not to kill!"

Hunter lifted his shoulders and said," And it certainly isn't me. I would never kill."

Hunter got up from his seat and walked towards the door. Halfway to his trip towards the door, a gun fell out of Hunter's pocket. John and Shawn contiually looked at the gun with blank faces. Suddenly that number came back to mind. 314. The gun on the floor said 314. Is this a trick? Does Brock know who the killer is? Is Hunter really the killer?

Hunter looked back and ran towards the gun. Hunter picked it up. John and Shawn stood from their seats and backed away, ready to climb out the window. But then Hunter put the gun back in his pocket.

He didn't fire a shot.

Nothing happened.

Too strange.

Suddenly Hunter realized that Shawn and John were continually looking at the gun which was sticking out of his pocket.

" Oh that?" Hunter asked," that's my gun that I use for protection."

Shawn and John still continually stared blankly at Hunter.

Hunter just walked out the door when he saw John and Shawn ignoring him.

When Hunter left, John quickly looked at Shawn.

" I'm leaving," Shawn said.

" No," John said," you can't leave. He's the killer. There is some kind of trick going on."

Shawn continually stared at John.

" Shawn, I really want to know who killed Torrie and tonight I am going to find out. Right now it is very confusing. Hunter just left out with a gun in his pocket. Brock told me that the gun that was used to kill Torrie had the number 314 on it. Hunter's gun had that number on it but how about if Brock just wants Hunter to get in trouble. I mean, Hunter is our best friend and... even one of Torrie's friends. Would he ever kill Torrie?" John asked.

Shawn said," You can't always trust friends."

Shawn then took out a gun. John quickly backed away.

" Relax, it has no bullets and this is only for protection. Hunter has been a little psycho lately and I just use this to scare him. But he doesn't know that it has no bullets."

" God, Shawn! You scared me to death. You said you can't always trust friends and then suddenly you pull out a gun. You're right. I can't trust you and you're my own friend."

" John, relax," Shawn said.

" Just joking, man," John said and then he laughed.

" But I think you are right. Right now is a very serious manner and we need to find out the killer," Shawn said.

" Yeah," John said.

Shawn looked at the time. " It's getting late. Maybe tomorrow," Shawn said.

" Shawn! I thought you said that we _need _to find the killer," John said.

" Fine,'' Shawn said.

John and Shawn looked out the window all night long. Suddenly they heard Hunter opening the door. It was 1:00 p.m.

" Shawn, run into the bedroom and pretend you're sleeping!" John whispered loudly.

Shawn ran to the bedroom and John hid in bathroom shower. Wow, what a wonderful hiding spot! How about if Hunter decides to take a shower?

Hunter opened the door and saw the lights on. _Wow, John and Shawn are such dumbies! They should've shut off the lights._

Hunter threw his jacket over the couch and walked into the bedroom. Shawn tried hard not to breathe heavily. Then Hunter started undressing himself.

" Great," Shawn thought to himself and he covered his eyes.

Hunter then changed into his boxers and sat on the bed. Shawn crawled more under the bed so Hunter won't see him. Then Hunter changed his mind and walked out of the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror up. John peeked through the bathroom shower curtains. Good thing they were not see through. Hunter took out two large bags. He opened them and John could've sworn that he saw drugs. Hunter kneeled down in the bathroom tiles and then he suddenly started to cry. He banged his head on the wall a few times, making it seem like if he were undergoing suicide. John watched at his stupidity and now knew what Shawn was talking about. Shawn was saying that he has been acting a little psycho lately. It is certainly because of the drugs. John couldn't stand to watch any longer so he just faced towards the wall and closed his eyes and ears until Hunter would leave the bathroom. John now knew that Hunter is the killer, as odd as it may sound. But it can't be odd at all at a time like this. It is pretty obvious. Hunter has been taking drugs these past ten years and maybe even before. You never know. It's the same as not being to know if a person is gay. You don't really know if he's gay until he comes out of the closet. You don't really know that Hunter has been taking drugs until you really witness it.

Hunter went to sleep. John walked back to Shawn's bedroom and still saw Shawn hiding underneath the bed.

" You can get up now, Shawn," John whispered.

Shawn got up and looked out the door. " Where is he?" Shawn asked.

John explained the whole story about what he saw in the bathroom and then that he is asleep right now.

" I knew it," Shawn said, " that's why he has been acting weird lately."

John nodded and just lazily fell into the couch near Shawn's bed. " Safe night, Shawn," John said.

Shawn looked at John. " Good night, John..."

" No," John said," have a safe night. Not a good one."

_**Meanwhile ( 4:00 a.m. )**_

John heard a few noises outside. He woke up Shawn and Shawn drowsily followed John outside. John opened the door and saw Brock Lesnar, Chris Jericho, Hunter, Rico and Ric Flair all arguing outside.

" You want to get me in trouble, huh? Well, it's not going to work out Hunter. No it isn't because it is first of all, all your fault!" Brock yelled and then pushed Hunter onto the floor.

The fight continued for a while but then what caught John's attention was the shot fired. John saw Rico laying dead on the floor. After the gun shot, Chris Jericho and Brock Lesnar started running away from Hunter. They soon left the area. Ric Flair still stood there, continually staring at Hunter.

" You poor child," Ric Flair weakly said," you don't let those men get into your lives. But if they do, that doesn't mean that you go out and kill people."

John was overhearing the conversation and chills swept his body.

" You can't kill your two best friends. There is no other friends left for you. John and Shawn are the only other two people that actually trust you and don't make fun of your... mental issues."

" They don't make fun of me because they don't know that I have mental issues," Hunter said.

" They have to have known by now!" Ric Flair stated.

Hunter walked back and forth.

" I am not mental!" Hunter screamed.

" Okay, okay," Ric Flair said, trying to calm Hunter down," maybe you just have... a very bad temper."

Hunter just continued to walk back and forth.

" See you tomorrow morning but please mark my words. Don't kill Shawn and John," Ric Flair said.

Hunter just stared at Ric Flair with eyes shining in the night.

" Good night, Hunter," Ric Flair said and walked away.

Hunter turned back and caught John Cena, standing behind a tall tree.

" Were you listening to the conversation?" Hunter asked.

" Me? Well, of course not! Why would I?" John asked.

Hunter didn't say anything back. He didn't even smirk or make any facial expressions.

After a long silence, John said," Hunter, you haven't been acting too well these past couple of... years ever since Torrie died. What's wrong?"

" Nothing's wrong," Hunter said but then he rolled his eyes," okay, something's wrong but you don't need to know what it is."

" Hunter, I'm your best friend," John said.

" My only best friend," Hunter said.

" Only best friend? How about Shawn? He's your best friend," John said.

" You know Cena, all these years I realized something. It always comes back to me. Everything that happens... it always seems to come back to me," Hunter said.

" I have no idea what you are talking about," John said," you are not making sense of what you are saying right now!"

" Cena," Hunter said.

" Why are you calling me Cena?" John asked.

" Isn't that your name?"

" Well, yeah as a matter of fact it is... but you always used to call me John."

" John," Hunter said.

"What?''

" I luckilly escaped the police... but now I am in more danger. Please do not tell the police anything!" Hunter said.

John looked down and then back up at Hunter.

" Hunter, I... I can't... What did you do?" John asked.

'' I... I killed... someone," Hunter said.

"Who?" John asked, trying to get the name out of his mouth.

Hunter took a deep breath and then said," Torrie Wilson."

Suddenly John continually kept on staring at Hunter and then looked down shaking his head.

" How could you?" John asked," you knew that she meant everything to me and now I am living the worst life I ever had!"

Hunter looked away and then back at John. " I didn't mean it."

" Of course you did! You can't just shoot someone by accident!" John screamed.

Hunter said," This life contains a lot of mistakes John."

" Of course it does. Look at us right now... You killed Torrie!" John screamed.

Hunter walked back and forth.

" And you didn't get caught yet?" John asked.

" Please don't tell the police," Hunter said," I am certainly trying to become a better person."

" I can't trust you Hunter... I'm sorry,'' John said and started to walk away.

" Where are you going?" Hunter asked.

" Certainly somewhere," John said.

" Before I leave," John said," why did you kill her?"

Hunter took a while to answer but then he said," It's hard to explain. But this certainly is not..." Hunter took out a gun and pointed it to John.

" Go ahead, Hunter. If you kill me, you will be known as a killer. Do you really want to be known as a killer?" John asked.

" I am already known as a killer, John."

" Well, just think about it... Just think about what you are doing," John said and then closed his eyes, waiting for the gun shot.

Hunter pulled the trigger but then John quickly kneeled down and ran to the graveyard. He felt the tree branches while he ran across the forest. He ran and ran and then tripped over a tree branch. He looked back and saw Hunter no where there. He got up slowly and then ran. He stopped by his house and opened the door while looking back. No one was there. He ran up the stairs to get the phone and call the police but then something caught his attention. He saw Shawn dead in the floor. John had no time to look, instead he ran to the phone and picked it up. He slowly dialed 911, with his hands trembling.

They answered," Hello?"

" There's a killer out there. Please help me," John said.

" We are tracing your call right now. We'll call you right back," the police said.

" No, I have no time for you to call back! You need to come here now! There's a dead person in my house!" John screamed.

The police hung up.

" People these days," John muttered and then looked around. He waited five minutes and then he heard the doorbell. He ran downstairs and opened the door. 

" Where's the killer?'' the police asked.

" He's out in the forest somewhere," John said.

" We'll do a little search. Right now you show us where the dead body is and then we'll take you away."

They handled Shawn's body and wrapped it up. Suddenly John saw Hunter in the corner of his eye. " It's him!" John screamed and then the police quickly lifted their gun up high. They pointed the gun to the man and walked closer to him. Hunter stood there with his hands up while the police handcuffed him.

The police dragged him to the car and threw him in there. John looked through the car window and saw Hunter looking at John in an evil manner.

" Thanks for finding the killer of Torrie Wilson, Stephanie, and now Shawn Michaels," the police said and gave John a card.

" Stephanie too?" John asked.

" Yeah,'' the policeman said,'' he killed his own wife."

" Oh, you see he lied to me. He said that she divorced him."

" What an excuse," the police said,'' and a bad one."

The police drove away and John walked back to the graveyard. He slowly walked away, with his hands in his pockets. He then thought for a moment. Everyone is gone. It seemed as if a disease was taking over the world. Now he only has his family but right now he is going back to "talk" with Torrie. He was walked to the graveyard until he saw Brock. He should apologize to him. I mean, all these years John has been hating Brock for no reason. He thought that Brock was the killer for all these years. Brock was just a guy who came in the middle of situations and he ended up getting hurt. John decided to do what was best for him and that certainly was to apologize to Brock so half of his stress will be gone. The other half is always there to keep because of Hunter.

" Brock," John called out chasing him.

Brock looked back and asked," What?"

" I'm sorry for everything. I am saying this because I had enough of keeping it all inside. I now know that Hunter really killed Torrie and I came here to say I'm sorry for accusing you," John said.

" Um, I forgive you," Brock said.

" Really? Um, thanks," John said.

John started to walk away but then turned around," I can't just say goodbye to you like that."

John walked back to Brock and held out his hand. Brock looked at John's hand and shook it.

" Begin a new life?" Hunter asked.

" I can do that but I won't be looking for another girlfriend," John said.

" Oh, sorry about that..."

" It's okay. Don't you like her too?'' John asked.

" Yeah but... she loves you," Brock said.

John smiled.

" Hey, you are a nice man," John said.

" Sorry for acting jealous towards you and Torrie," Brock said," that's what probably made you think I was the killer."

" Yeah," John said," but it's okay... it's all over now. Hunter's taken away by the police."

" Really?"

'' Yeah," John said,'' you know, it is really hard to get your best friend in jail."

" But not after what he did," Brock added on.

There was a long silence.

" I'll be going," Brock said," good bye.''

John smiled and said,'' Good bye."

Brock walked away and then John turned around walking to the graveyard.

He walked inside with his head up high. After that handshake he felt like a new, better life has just begun.

He stood near Torrie's tomb and began talking to her.

" Torrie, I wish you were here. You can't believe what just happened today. Brock and I actually forgived each other and today I am starting a new life," John said.

John then smiled and looked down. He said,'' Thanks for watching over me today. I could've been killed by Hunter earlier. I know that you are always there for me."

A tear came flowing down John's eye but it was a tear of joy.

" I love you Torrie," John said.

After he said that, he felt a kiss on his cheek. He looked to his right but no one was there. He then smiled, knowing that it was a sign that Torrie was there. He then tried to reach out to her face. He saw Torrie's face in the midst of air but then she disappeared.

John walked away, feeling Torrie within himself.

During the whole walk, he felt Torrie within him and he smiled the whole way.

He certainly was starting a new life today.

" This is my new life," John thought," it's not what it was before but I certainly can learn to overcome it."

John walked to the midnight train and rode on it. He began thinking of all the times they had fun together. They as in him and Torrie.

Torrie was just a small town girl born in Boise, Idaho and John was a city boy born in Boston, Massachussets. They first met in the train when they were both riding to a sports game. John smiled to himself thinking of the first day they met. Then he began to think again. You always have to let go of your past to start a new future. Never stop believing.

He sat in the seat where he sat when he first met Torrie. He looked around the train and saw people having fun and laughing with eachother.

I guess no one can be perfect in this world but we have to learn how to overcome our hardships in life. He sat in the midnight train and looked out the window. He was leaving this place and going back to Boston.

He took out a black marker and wrote " JORRIE 4EVER" in his ten fingers. One letter in each finger. He looked at the lettering and smiled to himself. He felt the breeze come out the window. He was thinking of getting a tattoo of Torrie on his shoulder. But right now he was thinking about something else. Where is his life taking him?

_**The End**_

_**the story is over and I hoped everyone liked it...**_

_**I came a long way in making this story and I am so glad that people liked it! Thanks so much for the comments and all the nice things you said about my story these past months. Thanks again for all the reviewers out there!**_

_**Again, final chapter of Guns and Roses. **_

_**tear**_

_**I did really have so much fun in making this story and now it came to an end! **_

_**All good things must come to an end... **_

_**lol **_

_**Bye everyone!**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Loads of love,**_

_**Alexa. . . **_

_**P.S. Jorrie 4ever!**_


End file.
